Trzydzieści dni
by zlamany grosz
Summary: Hermiona Granger oraz Severus Snape zostają porwani. Przedstawiam Wam zapis obserwacji z trzydziestu dni wspólnie spędzonych przez nich w lochu. Tłumaczenie opowiadania "30 days" the-shiny-girl
1. Dzień pierwszy

Tytuł oryginału: "30 days"

Autor: the-shiny-girl

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: brak odpowiedzi

Betuje: Jorge Luis Borges

* * *

**Dzień pierwszy**

Powoli otwieram oczy, jęcząc z powodu bólu dającego o sobie znać z tyłu głowy. Całe moje ciało jest obolałe, mięśnie nóg dokuczliwie napięte.

Co mi się stało? Gdzie ja jestem?

Gdy tylko orientuję się w moim otoczeniu, czuję, że ogarnia mnie panika. Nie rozpoznaję tego miejsca: jest tu ciemno, wilgotno i _zimno_. Niewiarygodnie zimno. Wygląda na to, że leżę na materacu. Szybko się podnoszę, biorę kilka szybkich oddechów i próbuję przyzwyczaić się do ciemności. Dokładniej lustruję pokój i zauważam małe okno. Nie, nie okno. To przypomina raczej małą _dziurę_ w ścianie. _Zakratowaną_ dziurę.

Czuję, jak drżę, jak oblewam się zimnym potem, a moim ciałem wstrząsają dreszcze. Okno jest zdecydowanie zbyt wysoko, żebym mogła je dosięgnąć. Może gdybym stanęła na krześle...

Wyczuwam jakiś ruch i natychmiast zamieram w napięciu.

Pomieszczenie jest nazbyt ciemne, bym była w stanie cokolwiek zobaczyć. Nie przyszło mi wcześniej do głowy, że może tu być ktoś poza mną. Stoję zupełnie nieruchomo wstrzymując oddech, ale przez kilku długich sekund słyszę jedynie kołatanie swojego serca.

Cała się trzęsę w oczekiwaniu i strachu.

I nagle ktoś się odzywa.

– _Panno Granger?_

Cofam się na ten dźwięk, czując się, jakby ktoś wylał mi nagle na głowę wiadro lodowatej wody.

Czy powinnam odpowiedzieć? Kto to może być?

To z pewnością mężczyzna, tyle jestem w stanie stwierdzić. Ale dlaczego nazwał mnie _panną Granger_? Gdzie ja jestem? I kim _on_ jest?

– T-tak? – dukam, a jednocześnie nasłuchuję jakiegokolwiek sygnału o ruchu.

– Nareszcie się obudziłaś.

Wydaję z siebie westchnienie ulgi; nareszcie zrozumiałam, do kogo należy ten głos.

– _Profesor?_

– Byłaś nieprzytomna przez kilka ładnych godzin – oświadcza spokojnie mój rozmówca.

Ledwo go widzę w otaczających nas ciemnościach. Siedzi gdzieś naprzeciw mnie.

– Profesorze, co się dzieje? Gdzie my jesteśmy?

Desperacko potrzebuję odpowiedzi.

– Czyżby umknęło twojej uwadze, panno Granger, że znajdujemy się w lochu? – głos profesora ocieka sarkazmem.

Jestem zbyt zbita z tropu i wystraszona, by jego kąśliwe uwagi mogły mnie zirytować. I nie mogę nic na to poradzić, ale czuję się nieco bezpieczniej wiedząc, że nie jestem sama. Gdziekolwiek właśnie jestem, cokolwiek się ze mną dzieje, ostatecznie nie jestem sama. Profesor Snape jest tu razem ze mną.

– Co się stało? – pytam, próbując zachować spokój. – Nie mogę sobie niczego przypomnieć.

Słyszę jak głęboko wzdycha i dopiero wówczas udziela mi odpowiedzi.

– Wygląda na to, że zostaliśmy złapani przez śmierciożerców. Przywleczono mnie tu już wczoraj, a zaledwie po kilku godzinach przyprowadzili także ciebie.

– D-dlaczego? – pytam, czując jak narasta we mnie panika.

– Użyj mózgu, Granger – warczy. – Czego mogliby od nas chcieć?

– Informacji?

– Najprawdopodobniej – zgadza się i dodaje: – Może wymiany. Ty za Pottera. Albo po prostu chcą poprzez ciebie skrzywdzić Pottera.

Przyswajam jego słowa i biorę głęboki oddech, zastanawiając się nad moim pytaniem. Nie pozwalam sobie na rozmyślenia o tej okropnej sytuacji, w której się znaleźliśmy. Decyduję się całą uwagę skupić na kwestii ocalenia.

– Kiedy oni zamierzają nas uratować?

– _Oni?_ – pyta.

– No, Zakon. Pewnie już wiedzą, co się nam przytrafiło i...

– Nie licz na to, panno Granger – przerywa mi lodowatym tonem. – Nawet jeśli wiedzą, co się z nami stało, szanse na to, że znają naszą lokalizację są naprawdę znikome.

Drżę. Sama myśl, że nigdy nie zostaniemy uratowani jest nie do zniesienia.

– Nie r-rozumiem – wyznaję cicho. – O czym pan mówi?

– Mówię, że _nie_ _powinnaś sobie robić nadziei _– powtarza beznamiętnie.

Wściekle potrząsam głową, mimo że on tego najprawdopodobniej nie widzi. Oczywiście, że nas ocalą. Niezależnie od słów profesora Snape'a, postanawiam na powrót połączyć ze sobą urywki poprzedniego dnia.

– Ostatnim, co pamiętam, jest... to, jak dostałam szlaban. Od pana, za pomaganie Neville'owi! Miałam zgłosić się do Filcha – zaczynam nabierać pewności. – To jest to! Porwano mnie podczas szlabanu lub gdy wracałam z niego do dormitorium.

– Panno Granger – zaczyna powoli. – Rzeczywiście dałem ci szlaban. Ale to było _cztery_ dni temu.

Cofam się o kilka kroków i powoli siadam z powrotem na materacu, próbując zrozumieć, o czym do mnie mówi. Czuję, jak krew odpływa mi z twarzy. Cisza wypełnia loch, mogę usłyszeć nawet bicie mojego serca.

– Jak twoja rana na głowie? – pyta nagle, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia.

Moje ręce wędrują do tyłu głowy, wyczuwam niewielki guz. Boli, ale to nic poważnego.

– W porządku – odpowiadam. – To pewnie oni mnie uderzyli, albo może ja sama... – cichnę. W parę chwil kilka różnych scen rozgrywa się w mojej głowie i nagle wybucham: – Cholera! Dlaczego nie mogę sobie nic przypomnieć?

– Nie możesz tego przyspieszyć – mówi głosem, którego zazwyczaj używa na zajęciach. – Ale twoja amnezja jest tymczasowa, najprawdopodobniej spowodowana lekkim urazem głowy lub wstrząsem.

Po prostu kiwam głową i próbuję się uspokoić. Pamiętam, że o tym czytałam. Stracone wspomnienia zwykle wracają, kiedy ludzie najmniej się tego spodziewają. A im bardziej próbują sobie coś przypomnieć na siłę, tym gorzej im to wychodzi.

Coś do mnie dociera.

– A jak było z panem, profesorze? – pytam cicho. – Dlaczego pan się tu znalazł?

Głęboko wzdycha i mówi:

– To byłoby... nierozsądne, dyskutować z tobą o takich rzeczach.

Otwieram usta by zaprotestować, ale nagle zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Może rzeczywiście nie jest wskazane, żeby opowiadał mi o tym, jak został schwytany. Trochę o nim wiem. Rzeczy, o których nigdy się nie rozmawia na głos, ale o których się _szepcze_. Szepczemy, że profesor Snape jest śmierciożercą, ale zarazem również członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. Dumbledore mu ufa, a dla mnie to aż nadto by również mu zawierzyć. Istnieje związek między profesorem Snapem i Voldemortem. Może z powodu tego wszystkiego nie może mi opowiedzieć o porwaniu.

– Myśli pan, że mają jakiś sposób by nas podsłuchiwać? – pytam ostrożnie, oplatając się ramionami.

– Nie – odpowiada. – Ale im mniej będziesz wiedziała, tym bardziej będziesz bezpieczna.

Przyjmuję do wiadomości tę odpowiedź. _Chwilowo_.

Oboje milczymy przez kilka długich chwil. Zdaje się, że trwa to całą wieczność. Zastanawiam się, jak on może być taki spokojny? Dlaczego nie wpada w panikę jak ja? Pewnie nie martwi go nasza sytuacja – to chyba dobrze, prawda? Ale co jeśli on tylko udaje? Może czuć, że musi być silny. Z mojego powodu. Mimo wszystko, jest osobą dorosłą i do tego nauczycielem. Co jeśli tylko udaje, że się nie martwi? Ta możliwość przeraża mnie najbardziej.

– Jak pan myśli, co oni z nami zrobią? – pytam przerywając ciszę.

– Czy ja ci wyglądam na profesor Trelawney, panno Granger? – odpowiada sarkastycznie.

Jego zachowanie zaczyna mnie irytować. I nienawidzę sposobu, w który się do mnie zwraca, tak jakbym nie wiedziała nic o niczym.

Opieram się o ścianę i podciągam do siebie kolana, opierając na nich głowę. Żadne z nas nie odzywa się przez bardzo długi czas.

Otwieram oczy i zdaję sobie sprawę, że nastał już dzień. Jak w ogóle mogłam zasnąć? Jestem w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie i zasypiam. Czując się zażenowana i zła na samą siebie, rozglądam się wokół i dostrzegam profesora Snape'a stojącego w rogu lochu, opartego o ścianę, z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi i z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy.

Nie mogę na to nic poradzić, ale zastanawiam się, czy choć trochę spał tej nocy. To takie dziwne, wyobrazić sobie drzemiącego Snape'a. Nigdy dotąd przecież o tym nie myślałam. Właściwie nie zdziwiłoby mnie, gdyby się okazało, że on w ogóle nigdy nie śpi.

Odkładając na bok te myśli, pozwalam sobie rozejrzeć się dookoła i po raz pierwszy naprawdę obejrzeć loch. Jest mały, mieszczą się w nim dwa materace, po dwóch przeciwnych stronach. Do tego tylko jedno krzesło stojące pośrodku i... nic więcej. Absolutnie _nic_. Nie ma nawet poduszki ani koca. Nawet łazienki.

Spoglądam na siebie i zdaję sobie sprawę, że wciąż mam na sobie hogwardzki mundurek i ani śladu jakichkolwiek skaleczeń. Zmuszam się, aby spojrzeć na profesora Snape'a. Jest ubrany w swoje ciemne szaty nauczyciela i również nie wygląda na zranionego. Co oznacza, że nie walczył z porywaczami. Albo uderzyli go zaklęciem zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić. Ta teoria jest jednak zbyt mało realistyczna. Jestem pewna, że profesor Snape jest naprawdę dobrym przeciwnikiem w pojedynku, więc byłoby to zbyt dziwne, gdyby komuś udało się go pokonać tak łatwo.

– Merlinie – zaczęłam nerwowo. – Jak długo?... – urywam w połowie zdania i zaczynam jeszcze raz: – Co oni chcą z nami zrobić? Jak długo będą nas tu trzymać?

– Tak długo, jak to będzie potrzebne – to jego jedyna odpowiedź.

Ta beznamiętność profesora zaczyna mnie już drażnić. Chociaż nie mam pojęcia, co bym zrobiła, gdyby zaczął panikować, irytuje mnie, że zachowuje spokój pomimo tego wszystkiego, co się dzieje. Stawia mnie to w złym świetle, jak gdyby moje zamartwianie się naszą sytuacją było czymś złym.

Milczy przez dłuższy czas; wygląda na to, że zupełnie zatopił się w swoich rozmyślaniach. Nie chcę mu przeszkadzać, wobec czego postanawiam skoncentrować się na czymś innym.

Chce mi się pić. _Naprawdę_ chce mi się pić. Na szczęście nie czuję jeszcze głodu i nie muszę się tym martwić. Ale i tak mam jeszcze jeden problem. Muszę skorzystać z toalety.

Rozglądam się, przekonując samą siebie, że coś tu musi być. Na przykład drzwi do łazienki, które wcześniej przeoczyłam. Ale kiedy przyglądam się otoczeniu, dociera do mnie, że nie opuściłam niczego. Tu są po prostu dwa materace, krzesło i okno. Zbyt wysoko, by móc go dosięgnąć.

Biorę głęboki oddech. Gorzej już być nie może.

– Próbował pan magii bezróżdżkowej? – pytam.

Głębokie westchnięcie, potem odpowiedź: – Próbowałem.

-I?

– Jak możesz się spodziewać, panno Granger.

– Nie można tu użyć żadnego rodzaju magii.

Cisza.

– Jak pan myśli, gdzie my jesteśmy?

– Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia – odpowiada z trudnością.

Musi być mu ciężko przyznać się do ignorancji w jakimkolwiek zakresie.

– Próbował pan dosięgnąć okna?

– Jest zbyt wysoko, nawet gdybym stanął na krześle.

– Ale... jeśli...

Unosi brew z zainteresowaniem.

– Mógłby pan stanąć na krześle, a ja... – kontynuuję powoli.

– Nie pozwolę ci wspinać się po mnie, panno Granger – mówi zimno.

– Ale to może zadziałać, proszę pana – upieram się, podnosząc nieco głos. – Możemy zobaczyć, gdzie jesteśmy.

– I w czymś nam to pomoże? – pyta, spoglądając na mnie, oczekując odpowiedzi.

Nic nie mówię. Ma rację. To nam nie pomoże.

Znów cisza.

Jak on może tam tak długo stać? Stoi w tym samym miejscu już od kilku godzin. Dlaczego nie usiądzie?

Głośny łomot wyrywa mnie z zamyślenia. Drzwi lochu otwierają się, a ja odruchowo wstaję, moje ciało się całe napina.

Wchodzi mężczyzna. Jest ubrany w czarne szaty, trzyma w dłoni różdżkę. Przyglądam się jego twarzy, ale nie ma w niej niczego znajomego. Nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałam. Wygląda na czterdzieści parę lat.

– Ty – wskazuje na mnie. – Idziesz ze mną.

Zamieram w bezruchu.

– Zostaw dziewczynę – odzywa się Snape. – Weź w zamian mnie. Żądam, byś zabrał mnie do Czarnego Pana.

Słysząc to otwieram usta z zaskoczenia. Dlaczego on chce być zaprowadzony do Voldemorta?

Mężczyzna potrząsa głową i uśmiecha się głupawo.

– Będziesz musiał zaczekać – znów spogląda na mnie. – Chodź ze mną.

– Gdzie mnie zabierasz? – pytam, próbując zachować mocny głos.

– Zobaczysz – odpowiada, a jego głos staje się groźny. – Więcej razy już cię ładnie nie poproszę...

Na to oświadczenie czuję, jak wstrząsa mną wewnętrzny dreszcz, jednak moja twarz pozostaje beznamiętna. Spoglądam na profesora Snape'a i trudno mi spojrzeć mu w oczy. Oboje wiemy, co to oznacza. Nie mogę zwrócić się do niego po pomoc. Jest równie bezbronny, co ja. Nie mogę się spodziewać, że zrobi cokolwiek, by mnie uratować, bo może się to okazać zupełnie bezużyteczne i tylko wpakuje nas w jeszcze większe kłopoty.

Bez słowa podchodzę do mężczyzny, a on łapie mnie za ramię i wyprowadza z lochu.

Zostaję wepchnięta z powrotem do lochu, a drzwi zamykają się za mną z trzaskiem.

– Co się stało? – pyta profesor Snape, zbliżając się do mnie.

Spoglądam na niego i jestem zaskoczona skupieniem wyrytym na jego twarzy.

– Wyprowadzono cię tylko na kilka minut – dodaje, marszcząc brwi.

– Zabrał mnie tylko do łazienki – wyjaśniam. – Powiedział, że mamy pozwolenie na wychodzenie tam dwa razy dziennie i że niedługo przyjdzie po pana, profesorze.

Kiwa głową, odchodząc ode mnie.

Po godzinie, może trochę później, mężczyzna znów się zjawia i tym razem zabiera ze sobą profesora. W momencie, w którym zostaję sama w lochu, cała ta sytuacja na mnie opada. Czuję straszliwą gulę w gardle i nie jestem w stanie złapać oddechu.

Wszystkie okropne myśli zjawiają się naraz w moim umyśle i widzę już siebie samą konającą w tym lochu. Ginącą z rąk śmierciożerców lub z głodu. Może nigdy nie zostanę odnaleziona, a moje zwłoki pozostaną tu na wieki wieków.

Tęsknię za moimi przyjaciółmi i za rodziną. Za Hogwartem. Za poczuciem _bezpieczeństwa_.

Czuję, jak łzy wypełniają moje oczy i nie jestem w stanie ich dłużej powstrzymywać.

Nie powstrzymuję dłużej płaczu, głośno szlocham, a jednocześnie pamiętam, że mam tylko kilka minut. Na te parę chwil pozwalam sobie na totalny upadek.

Profesor Snape wraca po kilku minutach. Do tego czasu na mojej twarzy nie ma żadnych śladów niedawnego załamania. Nigdy się o nim nie dowie.

– Czy Cruciatus niesie za sobą długofalowe konsekwencje? – pytam, przerywając ciszę.

Rzuca mi piorunujące spojrzenie.

– W świetle sytuacji, w której się znajdujemy, nie sądzę, by to był odpowiedni temat na rozmowę.

– Chcę wiedzieć, bo... Jeśli oni...

– Jeżeli zdecydują się torturować nas w ten sposób, nie będziesz się przejmować _długofalowymi konsekwencjami._ Raczej przetrwaniem każdej kolejnej sekundy.

Jego słowa przeszywają mnie na wylot jak sztylety.

Znów zaczyna się ściemniać. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że minął dopiero jeden dzień.

Drzwi się otwierają i pojawia się w nich tym razem mały skrzat domowy, trzymający niewielką tacę. Oboje z profesorem Snapem patrzymy jak stworzenie odkłada tacę na podłogę i wychodzi, nawet na nas nie spoglądając. Obydwoje wiemy, że próby wydobycia informacji ze skrzata są bezsensowne.

Pochodzę do tacy i widzę na niej mały kawałek chleba i szklankę wody. Tylko _jedną_ szklankę wody.

Oblizuję swoje suche usta, próbując wymyślić, co zrobić. Spoglądam na profesora Snape'a i zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ruszył się z miejsca.

Odchrząkam i mówię:

– Myślę, że powinniśmy podzielić...

– Możesz zatrzymać całą, panno Granger.

– Co? Nie! – kłócę się. – Jest pan tu dłużej ode mnie, profesorze. Jeśli już, to pan powinien wziąć większą część.

– Współczucie jest tu zbędne – warczy na mnie. – Musisz być silna. Jedz.

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie ma szans by przekonać go słowami, więc po prostu kromkę chleba do ręki i dzielę ją na dwie części. Następnie chwytam szklankę wody i przykładam ją do ust. Czuję się wspaniale, kiedy woda przepływa przez moje gardło, ale po trzech łykach odkładam szklankę na tacę. Potrzebuję ogromnej siły, by odmówić sobie resztę wody, ale to jest coś, co należało zrobić. Skupiam swoją uwagę na jedzeniu kawałka chleba.

– Zostawiłam panu połowę – mówię, nie zwracając uwagi na jego wściekłe spojrzenie. Wracam na materac, ciesząc się smakiem chleba w moich ustach.

Wreszcie pije resztę wody, ale pozostawia kawałek chleba nietknięty. Postanawiam o to nie pytać, bo wygląda na to, że jest w fatalnym nastroju. I nie mogę go za to winić.

Wkrótce nastaje zupełna ciemność, a ja zmuszam się do położenia się i zamknięcia oczu. Mimo wszystko, śpiąc nie myślę o tej okropnej sytuacji, w której oboje się znajdujemy. Sen jest jedyną dostępną mi drogą ucieczki.


	2. Dzień drugi

_**Dzień drugi**_

Powoli się budzę. Kilka długich chwil zajmuje mi przypomnienie sobie, gdzie jestem i jak się tu znalazłam. Ponownie zamykam oczy, czując strach przed otwarciem ich i upewnieniem się, że to nie był tylko sen. Próbuję przekonać samą siebie, że wciąż jestem w moim łóżku w Hogwarcie. Znów mija kilka chwil, a ja zmuszam się do ponownego uniesienia powiek. Budzi się we mnie straszliwe poczucie beznadziei i teraz naprawdę dociera do mnie, że jestem w lochu. Że taka jest rzeczywistość.

Mrugam kilka razy i dostrzegam profesora Snape'a siedzącego na krześle w rogu lochu. Spogląda na mnie, po chwili bez słowa odwraca wzrok. Wygląda schludnie, a jego szaty nie są ani trochę pogniecione. Zerkam na siebie i stwierdzam, że prezentuję się znacznie gorzej. I jestem w stanie sobie wyobrazić, jak wyglądają moje włosy.

– Dzień dobry – zwracam się do profesora, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

Spogląda na mnie i po chwili kiwa głową, po czym odwraca wzrok.

Wzdycham. Nie wiem, co powinnam powiedzieć lub zrobić. Nienawidzę czekać. Szczególnie, gdy nie wiem, czego się mogę spodziewać. Trudno mi siedzieć w miejscu i oczekiwać, aż ktoś inny zadecyduje o moim przeznaczeniu. I co najbardziej denerwujące, nie wiedzieć, czego od nas chcą? I kiedy mogę spodziewać się rozpoczęcia tortur? Nie porywali nas przecież tylko po to, by zamknąć nas w lochu i tak zostawić, prawda?

– Kiedy pan się obudził, profesorze? – pytam cicho, czując potrzebę rozmowy z kimś. Nawet krótkiej, nic nie znaczącej konwersacji.

– W ogóle nie poszedłem spać – odpowiada.

Otwieram usta z zaskoczenia i szybko je zamykam, wstydząc się za samą siebie, bo ja zasnęłam. Co profesor Snape teraz o mnie myśli? Zostałam porwana i wrzucona do lochu, a zasypiam jak gdyby nigdy nic? Wściekam się na samą siebie.

Minuty mijają w ciszy.

Czuję się strasznie brudna – nie kąpałam się już od dwóch dni. Poza tym muszę umyć zęby i zmienić ubranie. Takie myśli kotłują się w mojej głowie, ale nie pozwalam im wybrzmieć. Co pomyślałby o mnie profesor Snape, gdyby się dowiedział, że tracę czas na tak bezsensowne myśli zamiast zastanawiać się nad ucieczką lub przeżyciem? Jednak nie mogłam na to nic poradzić. Może myślenie o drobnostkach jest czymś dobrym? To zajmuje mój umysł, więc nie torturuję się zamartwianiem się przyszłością.

– Nie rozumiem – mówię, przerywając ciszę.

Profesor Snape spogląda na mnie i unosi brwi z zainteresowaniem.

– _Panna Granger_ czegoś nie rozumie?

– Tak – przytakuję, chociaż już się czerwienię.

– I cóż to może być?

– Voldemort...

– Nie wymawiaj tego imienia, głupia dziewczyno! – przerywa mi z krzykiem.

Wzdrygam się, słysząc ton jego głosu, ale po chwili kontynuuję:

– Sam-Wiesz-Kto... On jest półkrwi.

Rysy twarzy profesora twardnieją, ale zachowuje ciszę, czekając, aż zadam jakieś pytanie.

– Nigdy nie rozumiałam, jak ktokolwiek mógł przyłączyć się do niego i jego idei. Jest tak wiele sprzeczności w ideach Vold... Sam-Wiesz-Kogo.

Widzę, że ociąga się z odpowiedzią, tak jakby nie wiedział, czy może mi dać szczerą odpowiedź. Ale wtedy bierze głęboki oddech i mówi powoli:

– Kiedy ludzie chcą w coś wierzyć, nie zadają pytań. Poza tym, jego zwolennicy podążają za nim już od wielu lat. Po tak długim czasie nikt nie odważy się przyznać, że od samego początku był w błędzie.

Kiwam głową, rozumiejąc o czym mówi. Ale tym samym dociera do mnie, że tylu dobrych ludzi umiera tylko dlatego, że niektórzy wstydzą się przyznać do błędu i pozwalają sobą kierować komuś, kto przeczy samemu sobie.

– Mogłabyś przestać, Granger! – warczy na mnie profesor i natychmiast się zatrzymuję, wpatrując się w niego.

Bierze głęboki oddech przez nos i mówi, tym razem cicho i spokojnie:

– Twoje _stepowanie _jest rozpraszające i męczące.

– P-przepraszam – mamroczę.

Nie wiedziałam, że moje stopy stukają o podłogę. Pewnie za bardzo zatonęłam w myślach. Myślach o ucieczce. To jedyne możliwe wyjście z tej sytuacji. Nie dopuszczam do siebie innej możliwości.

W końcu nadchodzi czas na wizytę w toalecie. Mężczyzna wchodzi do lochu, wskazuje na mnie, a ja, nie protestując, daję się wyprowadzić z pomieszczenia.

Zostaję z powrotem wepchnięta do lochu – nieco zbyt mocno, przez co upadam na podłogę. Szybko wstaję i pocieram kolana, zauważając, że moje rajstopy są zniszczone, a lewe kolano zadrapane, krwawi. Wzdycham ze złością i siadam na materacu, obserwując krwawiące kolano.

– Teraz ty – mężczyzna wskazuje na profesora Snape'a i wyprowadza go z lochu.

Odczuwam lekką panikę, zostając sama. Nagle pomieszczenie wydaje się zbyt duże i przerażające. Splatając ręce na piersi, próbuję myśleć pozytywnie. Nie jestem samotna. Jest ze mną profesor Snape. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że cieszenie się z jego obecności jest strasznie samolubne, ale nie wiem, co bym zrobiła, gdybym znalazła się tu całkiem sama. Nawet jeśli zbyt dużo nie rozmawiamy. Łatwiej jest, gdy ma się jakikolwiek kontakt z drugim człowiekiem.

Nareszcie wraca. Spoglądam na niego i nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że jego widok przynosi mi ulgę. Drzwi się zamykają i znów zostajemy sami.

Profesor Snape podchodzi i klęka przy mnie, obserwując moje krwawiące kolano.

– Potknęłaś się? – pyta, marszcząc brwi.

– Nie, on... On mnie popchnął. Chyba za bardzo nadużyłam jego cierpliwości – odpowiadam zgodnie z prawdą.

– W jaki sposób? – pyta, wyciągając z kieszeni chusteczkę.

– Zadałam mu kilka pytań, kiedy prowadził mnie do łazienki – wyznaję.

Spogląda mi prosto w oczy i wskazuje na kolano.

– Mogę rzucić na to okiem?

– Nie jest tak źle, naprawdę...

– Pozwól, że ja o tym zdecyduję – przerywa mi.

Otwieram usta, by zaprotestować, ale w końcu przytakuję, a on ostrożnie dotyka mojego kolana, oczyszczając ranę chusteczką. W pierwszym momencie się wzdrygam, ale po chwili już niewiele czuję. Nie odzywam się, tylko go obserwuję.

– Rozcięcie powinno się wkrótce zasklepić, ale myślę, że pozostanie blizna – mówi i wstaje.

– Nie obchodzi mnie blizna – oświadczam. – Będę z niej dumna, jeśli prze...

Milknę w połowie zdania z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, o czym mówię. Profesor też to wie, ale tylko odwraca wzrok i siada na krześle, głęboko wzdychając.

– Czemu oni jeszcze niczego od nas nie chcieli? – pytam.

– Bądź za to wdzięczna.

– Ale chcę wiedzieć, _dlaczego_ – upieram się. – Jeśli chcą informacji, dlaczego przez dwa dni trzymają nas w lochu? Na co czekają?

Wzdycha i rzuca mi twarde spojrzenie.

– To powszechna metoda.

– Co ma pan na myśli?

– To tortura psychiczna, zostawić porwanych samych na kilka dni. Umysł człowieka często staje się jego największym wrogiem. Kilka dni bez kontaktu z bliskimi, bez wiedzy o powodach porwania, bez wiedzy o czymkolwiek... To czyni ich wrażliwszymi na zranienie, bardziej podatnymi na sugestie...

Na te straszne słowa przechodzą mnie dreszcze. Nie jestem pewna, czy chcę go dalej słuchać. Profesor musi widzieć strach w moich oczach, bo nie kontynuuje. Cisza ponownie wypełnia loch.

– Czy kiedykolwiek zdradziłby pan Zakon, profesorze? – pytam, nie będąc w stanie dłużej znieść ciszy. Chociaż nie jestem pewna, czy rzeczywiście chcę poznać odpowiedź, spoglądam na mężczyznę. I czekam.

Nie odpowiada od razu i to mnie przeraża.

Ale w końcu odwzajemnia moje spojrzenie.

– Czy kiedykolwiek zdradziłabyś Pottera?

– Oczywiście, że nie! – odskakuję, urażona takim pytaniem.

Unosi brwi i uśmiecha się nieznacznie.

– _Gryfoni._

– Co ma pan na myśli?

– Działasz, zanim pomyślisz. Czy można to uznać za rozsądne, Granger?

– Nie muszę się zastanawiać, zanim odpowiem na takie pytanie_. Nigdy_ nie zdradziłabym Harry'ego.

– Jesteś pewna?

– Tak.

Cisza.

– A co, gdybyś musiała wybierać między swoimi rodzicami a Potterem?

Napinam się na te słowa.

– Moi rodzice nie są częścią tego wszystkiego – mówię cicho.

– Jaka ty jesteś głupia – komentuje. – _Ty_ jesteś częścią tego, a więc _oni _również. Im szybciej sobie to uświadomisz, tym lepiej.

Mój oddech przyspiesza i przygryzam wargę zastanawiając się nad jego słowami.

– Pytam ponownie: kogo byś wybrała? – pyta spokojnie. – Pottera czy rodziców?

Czuję jak rośnie mi gula w gardle, mam wrażenie, jakbym zupełnie straciła głos. Otwieram usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale po prostu nie mogę wydobyć z siebie ani słowa. Moje myśli są w rozsypce.

– Pomyśl o tym trochę, Granger – mówi do mnie i odwraca wzrok.

Rozmowa jest skończona.

Właśnie się ściemnia. W świetle dziennym wszystko wydaje się prostsze. Gdy przychodzi noc, loch wydaje się tak mały i zimny, i ciemny. I nieznany.

Znów podano nam jedzenie i tym razem otrzymujemy dwie szklanki wody. Nie mogłabym być za to bardziej wdzięczna. Wypijam całą szklankę na bezdechu, ale wciąż jestem spragniona.

Profesor Snape pije powoli, smakując każdy łyk. Uciekam od niego wzrokiem, nie będąc w stanie znieść widoku wody. Kładę się na materacu, zostawiając moją kromkę chleba na później.

– Nie odpowiedział mi pan na pytanie, profesorze – mówię cicho.

Nie patrzy na mnie.

– Odpowiedziałem na twoje pytanie.

– Nie. Odwrócił je pan przeciwko mnie – upieram się.

Tym razem już na mnie spogląda.

– Bardziej się zastanów, panno Granger. W moich słowach była ukryta odpowiedź.

Pozwalam sobie na powrót myślami do naszej rozmowy. Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Ale może tak naprawdę to nie było pytanie? To jednak odpowiedź. Po kilku długich chwilach dochodzę do wniosku, że ją znalazłam.

– Pan... – próbuję ponownie. – Miał pan na myśli, że... _Zdradziłby_ pan Zakon, gdyby po drugiej stronie znalazłoby się coś, o co naprawdę dla pana ważnego?

Jest naprawdę ciemno, ale i tak mogę dostrzec nieznaczny uśmiech na jego ustach, gdy mówi:

– I wierzę, że znasz już odpowiedź na _moje_ pytanie dotyczące wyboru pomiędzy Potterem a rodzicami.

Otwieram usta w szoku i zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że on ma rację. Wmanewrował mnie w ujawnienie mojej decyzji. Decyzji, której sama nie byłam pewna. Czy ma rację? Czy zdradziłabym Harry'ego dla ratowania rodziców? Czy też byłabym gotowa złożyć ofiarę? Ofiarę, która byłaby niezbędna do wygrania wojny.

Zamykam oczy i zmuszam się do wyrzucenia tych myśli z głowy. Nie będę o tym myśleć. Nie teraz.


	3. Dzień trzeci

_**Dzień trzeci**_

Zastanawiam się, czy on w ogóle sypia. Nigdy nie widziałam go nawet drzemiącego. To ja zawsze pierwsza zapadam w sen każdej nocy i ostatnia się budzę każdego poranka. On tylko siedzi lub stoi w kącie, zagubiony w myślach. Mam nadzieję, że nie zauważył, jak go obserwuję. Wygląda na... zmęczonego. Jego twarz nie jest gładka jak dawniej, w końcu nie golił się od trzech dni. Przy okazji, jak golą się czarodzieje? Mają jakiś rodzaj magicznej pianki? Czy może używają zaklęcia? Istnieją w ogóle zaklęcia służące do takich rzeczy? Może czarodzieje golą się po prostu tak samo jak mugole?

Nagle zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak szalone są moje myśli. Zaczyna się na mnie odbijać trzydniowe zamknięcie w lochu.

Wciąż jest wcześnie rano. Na dworze pada. Słyszę to. Zawsze lubiłam słuchać muzyki deszczu.

Znów spoglądam na profesora Snape, czując potrzebę rozmowy z kimkolwiek. Ale co mogłabym powiedzieć? Nie wygląda, jakby był w odpowiednim nastroju do rozmowy. Nigdy nie ma ku temu odpowiedniego nastroju.

Oddycham głęboko i zmuszam się do zabrania głosu.

\- Proszę pana?

Przenosi na mnie wzrok i czeka, aż będę kontynuować.

\- Czy nie sądzi pan, że to dziwne, że jeszcze nie zostaliśmy zaprowadzeni do Vold... Sam-Wiesz-Kogo? To już trzy dni.

Bierze głęboki oddech.

\- Nie znam ich planów - mówi. - Nie ma teraz dla nas nic pewnego.

\- Wszystko, co możemy zrobić, to czekać? - pytam, a on przytakuje.

Koniec rozmowy.

Nie zniosę tego dłużej. Ciszy. Chłodu. Rozpaczy. Strachu. Oczekiwania.

Zanim zorientuję się, co właściwie robię, z całych sił uderzam w drzwi i wrzeszczę całą mocą płuc.

\- Czego od nas chcecie? Wypuśćcie nas! - krzyczę, ledwo rozpoznając własny głos.

_Nic._

\- Słyszycie mnie?

Kopię drzwi i natychmiast jęczę z powodu przeszywającego mnie bólu. Ale to mnie nie powstrzymuje.

\- Czego chcecie?

Nagle zostaję pochwycona od tyłu i odciągnięta od drzwi.

\- Wystarczy - mówi spokojnie profesor, ale mnie nie puszcza.

Szarpię się, kopiąc i krzycząc, próbując się wyrwać. Wszystko to na nic.

\- Profesorze, niech mnie pan puści! - żądam, szarpiąc się coraz bardziej.

\- Skończ wreszcie, panno Granger!

Wyczuwam autorytet w jego głosie i znów czuję się jak w szkole. Ale... ja nie jestem w szkole, tylko w lochu, uwięziona, czekająca w strachu, podczas gdy powinnam pomagać Harry'emu i robić coś użytecznego.

\- Nie! Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego tu jesteśmy! - wrzeszczę, wciąż zmagając się z profesorem Snapem. Jest on jednak silniejszy i mnie nie puszcza.

\- Naprawdę wierzysz, że cokolwiek ci powiedzą?

Nie odpowiadam, tylko szarpię się coraz bardziej; całym moim ciałem wstrząsają emocje. Muszę _coś _robić. Nie mogę tylko siedzieć i czekać.

Ale jestem uwięziona. Profesor zaciska ramiona wokół mojej klatki piersiowej i nie puszcza. Po kilku minutach czuję, jak cała złość mnie opuszcza i powoli się uspokajam.

\- Muszę coś zrobić - wyznaję cicho.

\- Powinnaś się uspokoić.

Prowadzi mnie do materaca, na który ja opadam i zwijam się w kłębek. Wiem, że powinnam się wstydzić swojego zachowania. Wstyd mi, że ze wszystkich ludzi, to profesor Snape widział mnie w takim stanie. Widział mój upadek. Ale sama sobie nie potrafię pomóc. Samotność doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa.

Zamykam oczy, próbując odpocząć.

Powoli wracam do rzeczywistości, kilkakrotnie mrugam. Nic się nie zmienia. Wciąż jestem w lochu. Czuję gęsią skórkę, ale staram się to ignorować.

Spostrzegam profesora Snape'a siedzącego na krześle w kącie. Ledwie rzuca na mnie okiem. Czuję, jak się rumienię, przypominając sobie, co wcześniej wyprawiałam. Pewnie sądzi, że jestem słaba i niedojrzała.

\- Proszę pana - zaczynam - przepraszam... za moje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Nie w-wiem, co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć.

\- Przeprosiny są zbędne, panno Granger - odpowiada. - To było całkowicie zrozumiałe.

Spoglądam na niego, czując lekką ulgę.

\- Naprawdę?

Przytakuje.

\- Tak - mówi i dodaje: - Docenię jednak, jeśli następnym razem się od tego powstrzymasz.

\- Oczywiście, proszę pana.

Cisza.

Rozglądam się i dostrzegam mały talerz na podłodze.

\- Przynieśli jedzenie, kiedy spałam?

Zerka na talerzyk i powraca spojrzeniem do mnie.

\- Najwyraźniej.

Czerwienię się, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak głupie pytanie zadałam.

Posiłek jest taki sam, jak przez ostatnie dwa dni. Chleb i woda. Wypijam wodę i wracam na materac.

\- Radzę ci jeść, panno Granger. Nie byłoby dla nas zbyt dobrze, gdybyś się zagłodziła.

\- Nie jestem głodna - odpowiadam słabo.

Unosi brwi w niedowierzaniu.

\- _Jestem_ głodna - poprawiam się - ale nie mogę zjeść... tego. Chleb jest jedynym co jem przez ostatnie dni. Nie zniosę tego dłużej... - cichnę. Sądzę, że rozumie, o co mi chodzi, bo nie odzywa się już ani słowem.

\- Wiem, że to mugole to wszystko zaczęli - oświadczam, nie mogąc dłużej tłumić w sobie myśli.

Rzuca mi zirytowane spojrzenie.

\- Mogłabyś chociaż spróbować tak konstruować swoje wypowiedzi, żeby miały początek, środek i zakończenie?

\- Mam na myśli - próbuję ponownie - że wiem, że mugole również są odpowiedzialni za obecną sytuację świata czarodziejów.

\- Wyjaśnij.

\- Rasizm i przekonanie, że mugolaki nie zasługują na magię. Mugole to wszystko zapoczątkowali. W przeszłości osoby podejrzane o bycie czarodziejem były prześladowane i palone na stosach. Łowcy czarownic zabijali tysiące osób każdego roku.

\- Lekcje historii są tu zbędne, Granger. Wiem o tym wszystkim.

\- Nie wątpię, profesorze - mówię szybko. Nigdy nie miałam zamiaru poddawać w wątpliwość jego inteligencji. - Wierzyli - kontynuuję - że czarodzieje zawarli pakt z diabłem i używali swojej mocy, by krzywdzić ludzi i ich dobra. Nie jestem w stanie nawet wyobrazić sobie...

\- Większość z tych, którzy umarli, było niemagicznych - wtrąca.

\- Wiem, ale to nie czyni tego mniej przerażającym.

Cisza.

\- Śmierciożercy, zwolennicy czystości krwi, po prostu rewanżują się za to, co spotkało ich w przeszłości.

\- To odgrywa ważną rolę.

\- Zawsze uważałam, że supremacja czarodziejów czystej krwi jest czymś, co nigdy nie mogłoby zaistnieć w nowoczesnym społeczeństwie.

Profesor Snape spogląda na mnie tak, jakby wiedział, do czego zmierzam.

\- Nie mogę mieć racji - mówię cicho. - Mugole już nigdy nie uwierzą w istnienie magii. Ale gdyby jednak... Nie mam wątpliwości, że polowania na czarownice by się powtórzyły.

\- To zrozumiałe. Ludzie boją się rzeczy, których nie rozumieją.

Przytakuję i zapadam w zamyślenie. Wielu czarodziejów nienawidzi mugoli, a mugole nienawidzą czarodziejów. Czy pokój jest w ogóle możliwy?

Zostaję przyprowadzona z powrotem do lochu, a strażnik wychodzi, trzaskając drzwiami. Obejmuję się ramionami i kładę się pod ścianą, głęboko oddychając.

\- Nawet się do mnie nie odezwie - wyznaję.

Profesor Snape spogląda na mnie zaskoczony i nieco rozbawiony.

\- Znów próbowałaś wydobyć informacje od straży?

\- T-tak.

\- Po tym, co spotkało cię ostatnim razem?

\- Tak.

\- Panno Granger - wzdycha - nie drażnij ich. To, jak ostatnio zostałaś popchnięta na podłogę jest niczym przy tym, co mogą ci zrobić.

\- Niech mi pan to powie.

\- Co chcesz, żebym Ci powiedział?

Biorę głęboki oddech, przygotowując się do tego, co chcę powiedzieć.

\- Niech mi pan wyjaśni, czego się możemy po nich spodziewać. Wiem, że wie pan o nich dużo, profesorze.

\- To nie jest mądre, żeby...

\- _Proszę_ \- przerywam mu.

\- Niektóre rzeczy są bardzo nieprzyjemne. Nieodpowiednie dla twoich uszu, panno Granger.

\- Profesorze - zaczynam powoli. - Jesteśmy w lochu, porwani przez śmierciożerców. Szanse na to, że przeżyjemy są... minimalne - mój głos na chwilę się załamuje, ale mówię dalej. - Chcę wiedzieć, czego się spodziewać. Już nie będzie mnie pan mógł ochronić.

Spoglądam na niego i dostrzegam, że przypatruje mi się z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. Mogę się założyć, że bije się z myślami: powiedzieć mi czy nie. Kosztuje mnie to wiele siły woli, ale nawiązuję z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Po kilku długich chwilach wzdycha i przytakuje.

\- Znasz moją historię ze śmierciożercami, prawda?

Szybko przytakuję.

\- Metody, które stosują, są... przykre. Nie mają żadnego szacunku dla ludzkiego życia. Żadnego sumienia.

Właściwie nie wiem, dlaczego go słucham. Jedyne czego pragnę, to zamknąć oczy i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Ale z jakichś dziwnych powodów wciąż mu się przysłuchuję.

\- Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne, tortury, morderstwa, gwałty, cokolwiek. Wymień to, a oni to zrobią.

Zaczynam się trząść.

\- Są gotowi na wszystko - kontynuuje - żeby osiągnąć swój cel. A czasem robią to po prostu z nudów.

\- Mój Boże - szepczę.

\- Nie ma dla nich żadnych granic. Jest im obojętne, czy masz sto, czy jedenaście lat. Już zabijali niemowlęta - zniża głos. - Widziałem to.

Mdli mnie. Zakrywam usta i czekam, aż nudności miną. Wszystko, co do mnie mówił, wystarczyło, by w mojej wyobraźni zaczęły się formować straszliwe obrazy.

Nagle w mojej głowie pojawia się jedno pytanie. Czy on?...

\- Proszę pana... To wszystko, o czym mi pan opowiada... Czy pan kiedykolwiek?... - nie kończę pytania, ale on wie, o co mi chodziło, bo jego spojrzenie twardnieje.

\- Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć, panno Granger? - pyta.

Przyglądam mu się i po chwili gwałtownie kręcę głową.

\- N-nie.

\- Mądra decyzja.

Zapadł mrok. Jestem sama w lochu. Przyszedł strażnik i zabrał ze sobą profesora Snape'a. To jego kolej na pójście do toalety. Staram się jak najlepiej wykorzystać czas, w którym jestem sama, więc szybko przesuwam krzesło pod okno. Chcę zobaczyć, gdzie jesteśmy i nie rozumiem, dlaczego Snape'a w ogóle to nie interesuje. Niewiele myśląc, staję na krześle, lecz okazuje się, że otwór jest zbyt wysoko, bym mogła go dosięgnąć. Jęcząc z irytacji, chwiejnie staję na szczycie oparcia, trzymając się ściany.

Jestem już tak blisko okna. Jeszcze tylko trochę...

Drzwi lochu się otwierają , a ja wzdrygam się zaskoczona, tracę równowagę i bezceremonialnie spadam na ziemię.

Strażnik zaczyna się śmiać.

\- Dziewczyno, powinnaś być ostrożniejsza ze swoimi akrobacjami!

Z tymi słowami, wciąż rechocząc, opuszcza loch i znów zostawia mnie sam na sam z profesorem Snapem.

Ten zaś podchodzi do mnie ze złością, chwyta mnie za ramię i podnosi z podłogi.

\- Coś ty sobie myślała? - warczy na mnie.

\- Ja t-tylko próbowałam wyjrzeć przez okno - bronię się.

Puszcza mnie.

\- Mogłaś się zranić. Użyj czasem mózgu, głupia dziewczyno!

\- Używam mózgu! - podnoszę nieco głos. - Ja coś przynajmniej próbuję zrobić, podczas gdy wszystko co pan potrafi, to siedzieć i użalać się nad samym sobą.

Gdy podchodzi bliżej, dostrzegam w jego oczach błyski wściekłości.

\- Uważaj na język, Granger. Może i nie znajdujemy się teraz w Hogwarcie, ale wciąż jestem twoim nauczycielem i masz mi okazywać szacunek. Zrozumiano?

Otwieram usta, chcąc się z nim kłócić, ale coś w jego oczach mnie powstrzymuje. Ma rację. Nie powinnam zapominać, kim dla mnie jest. Przekroczyłam pewne granice.

\- Przepraszam, panie profesorze - zmuszam się do wypowiedzenia tych słów.

Kiwa tylko głową.

Opadam na mój materac i odwracam się od niego, zamykając oczy i czując, jak powoli wypełniają je łzy. Nie mogę pozwolić, by to zauważył. W ciągu kilku chwil zapadam w sen.


	4. Dzień czwarty

**_Dzień czwarty_**

Powoli otwieram z jękiem oczy, mrugam kilkakrotnie. Spostrzegam, że wciąż znajduję się w lochu. Co dziwne, nie robi to na mnie już tak dużego wrażenia. Mam wrażenie, jakbym była tu już od wieków. Z każdym dniem powoli tracę nadzieję. Nikt mnie nie ocali. Pewnie nawet nie wiedzą, gdzie jestem. A nawet jeśli, ryzykowanie wszystkiego tylko po to, by mnie ratować, byłoby beznadziejnie głupie.

Biorę głęboki oddech i przybieram silny wyraz twarzy. Nie mogę oczekiwać, że będą tylko dla mnie podejmowali tak wysokie ryzyko. Zwycięstwo w wojnie jest ważniejsze. Muszę w to wierzyć. Profesor Snape w to wierzy.

_Profesor Snape_. Gdzie on jest?

Szybko się rozglądam. Nie siedzi na krześle, ani nie stoi w kącie jak zazwyczaj. Mój wzrok zatrzymuje się na materacu znajdującym się po przeciwnej stronie lochu. I nagle otwieram usta w szoku, bo dostrzegam go właśnie tam, _śpiącego_. Śpi! To pewnie pierwszy raz, gdy pozwala sobie na chwilę odpoczynku.

Powoli się podnoszę, nie odrywając oczu od jego pogrążonej w śnie postaci. Podchodzę do niego najciszej jak potrafię.

Wygląda na tak... spiętego. Nawet gdy śpi, jego twarz wyraża surowość i determinację. Ramiona ma skrzyżowane na piersi i przychodzi mi na myśl, że nie jest to zbyt wygodna pozycja.

Kiedy mój wzrok powraca do jego twarzy, odskakuję zaskoczona, bo spostrzegam, że on również mi się przygląda.

\- P-profesorze...

Porusza się i siada, nie przestając się we mnie wpatrywać.

\- Wystarczy ci, czy może powinienem położyć się z powrotem, żebyś mogła dalej się na mnie jeszcze trochę pogapić?

\- N-nie gapiłam się na pana - mówię, mimo że właśnie to robiłam.

Unosi brwi.

\- Czyżby?

Nie potrafię go okłamywać. Ale nie mogę mu też powiedzieć prawdy. Naprawdę nie wiem, co ja sobie myślałam.

\- Ja tylko sprawdzałam, czy pan... Czy pan rzeczywiście śpi, czy... - cichnę.

\- Czy co?

\- Nie robiłam nic złego, więc dlaczego nie może pan po prostu odpuścić? - pytam gniewnie.

\- Ponieważ, panno Granger, naruszyłaś moją prywatność.

\- Co?

Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co mówi. Przecież tylko na niego patrzyłam. Nie robiłam nic innego.

\- Zostaliśmy do tego zmuszeni. Zmuszeni do przebywania razem dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Musimy nauczyć się wzajemnie szanować naszą prywatność, albo to się źle skończy.

\- Ale ja tylko...

\- A co jeśli role by się odwróciły? Gdybyś ty się obudziła i przyłapała mnie na gapieniu się na ciebie?

Otwieram usta, by zaprotestować, ale nagle zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak by się poczuła. Ma rację.

\- Rozumiem. To się już nigdy więcej nie powtórzy.

Wracam do mojego materaca i na niego opadam, starając się patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie na profesora.

Atmosfera wciąż jest bardzo napięta. Wszystko przez naszą walkę ostatniej nocy, kiedy pokłóciłam się z nim o nierobienie niczego konstruktywnego. Przekroczyłam pewną granicę, ale on też postąpił nie w porządku. Nie mogę zrozumieć jego zachowania. Dlaczego nie zrobi czegoś, czegokolwiek? Nie tylko sam siedzi cały dzień, ale w dodatku sprzeciwia się, kiedy ja próbuję coś zrobić.

Wzdrygam się, gdy drzwi się otwierają i wchodzi przez nie mężczyzna. Nie jest to ten sam strażnik, co ostatnio, tylko ktoś inny.

\- Obydwoje za mną - rozkazuje.

Wstaję, spoglądając na profesora. Tak wiele pytań płonie w moich oczach. Profesor Snape spogląda na mnie w ten sam sposób, po czym zwraca się do strażnika:

\- Dokąd nas zabierasz? - pyta niskim, w pełni kontrolowanym głosem.

Strażnik uśmiecha się głupawo.

\- Zobaczycie.

\- Zaprowadzisz nas do niego? Do Voldemorta? - pytam lekko drżącym głosem. Słyszę jak profesor Snape wzdycha z rozdrażnieniem, ale ignoruję go.

\- Tak czy nie? - pytam ponownie.

To musi być prawda. Po trzech dniach, w końcu przyszedł ten moment. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że właśnie tego wyczekiwałam. Bycie zamkniętą w lochu, nie wiedząc, dlaczego i na jak długo jestem więziona, sprawiało, że niemal odchodziłam od zmysłów. Pragnęłam, żeby coś się zaczęło dziać, a teraz, kiedy ta chwila nadeszła, desperacko chcę cofnąć moje życzenie.

\- Dalej - ponagla strażnik.

Nie mogę się poruszyć. Truchleję ze strachu. Nie chcę stanąć twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem. Ani ze śmierciożercami. Realizm sytuacji uderza we mnie z pełną siłą.

Profesor Snape bierze głęboki oddech i przechodzi obok strażnika, rzuciwszy mi wcześniej szybkie spojrzenie. Coś takiego jest w jego oczach, wiadomość, ostrzeżenie. Myślę, że chce mi powiedzieć, żebym się nie kłóciła, tylko zrobiła to, czego ode mnie zażądają.

Decyduję się mu zaufać. To on wie najlepiej, co robić. Mierzył się już wcześniej ze śmierciożercami, jest starszy i mądrzejszy. Po kilku długich chwilach przytakuję, a wówczas zostajemy wyprowadzeni z lochu, nie wiedząc, co nas czeka.

Wracam do lochu, potykając się, trzęsąc i obejmując samą siebie ramionami. Opieram się o ścianę i wbijam spojrzenie w jakiś punkt na podłodze, bo nie mam dość śmiałości by podnieść wzrok.

Profesor Snape staje w kącie jak najdalej ode mnie.

Strażnik wychodzi śmiejąc się. Zamyka za sobą drzwi.

Ta potworna cisza.

Chcę się rozpłakać, wyrzucić z siebie to wszystko, frustrację, złość, upokorzenie. Ale nie mogę. Łzy po prostu nie chcą nadejść.

Jest mi tak zimno... Mam mokre włosy, mokre ubranie. Trzęsę się niekontrolowanie, gdy przeszywa mnie panujący tu chłód.

\- Panno Granger - słyszę.

\- Nie.

Nie jestem w stanie o tym rozmawiać. To poniżające, złe, chore.

\- Już po wszystkim - mówi cicho.

\- Nie jest po wszystkim - potrząsam głową. - Wciąż to widzę, słyszę ich śmiech, czuję zimną wodę. Ja...

\- Przestań - rozkazuje, a ja wzdrygam się, słysząc ostrość w tonie jego głosu.

\- Wciąż wzbraniam się przed spojrzeniem na niego.

Cisza.

\- Trzęsiesz się - oświadcza, na co ja tylko wzruszam ramionami.

W następnej chwili jest tuż przy mnie; zdejmuje pelerynę i mi ją podaje. Nie wykonuję żadnego ruchu. Nie mogę się poruszyć.

Wzdychając ze złością, owija mnie ubraniem i odchodzi.

Nawet mu nie dziękuję. Nie chcę się do niego odzywać, nie chcę na niego patrzeć i nie chcę, żeby on patrzył na mnie. Chcę tylko zapaść się pod ziemię.

\- To był tylko prysznic, panno Granger - cedzi, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku.

Zamykam oczy, udając, że go nie słyszę.

\- To nic w porównaniu z tym, co mogło się stać - mówi. Wiem, że ma rację, ale to nie czyni tej sytuacji ani odrobinę mniej okropną.

\- Profesorze - zaczynam powoli. - J-ja... Chciałam panu podziękować za to, że się pan za mną ujął.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, panno Granger. Zrobiłem tylko to, co zrobiłaby w takiej sytuacji każda normalna osoba - mówi i dodaje cicho: - Niestety nie przyniosło to wiele dobrego.

Znów cisza.

Boże, jestem taka zażenowana. Myślałam, że prowadzą nas do Voldemorta. Zamiast tego, zabrali nas do brudnej łazienki. Przypominała mi umywalnie, które widziałam w filmach więziennych, gdzie więźniowie wspólnie brali prysznic. Tamci zażądali ode mnie, żebym się rozebrała, na co ja odmówiłam. Na wiele się to nie zdało. Oświadczyli mi, że albo sama to zrobię, albo oni zrobią to za mnie. Profesor Snape próbował pomóc, proponując, że pierwszy weźmie prysznic, a po nim ja. Ale oni się na to nie zgodzili - mieliśmy wykąpać się razem. To ich bawiło.

Czując ogromne poniżenie, zdejmowałam z siebie ubrania. Starałam się ignorować śmierciożerców i ich komentarze.

_Kije i kamienie kości mi połamią, ale twoje słowa nigdy mnie nie zranią._

Najstraszniejsze było dla mnie to, że stałam całkiem naga przed moim profesorem. Ani razu na niego nie spojrzałam i myślę, że on również unikał patrzenia na mnie. Odwróciliśmy się od siebie, oboje się spiesząc, starając się załatwić wszystko jak najszybciej. Woda była lodowata, ale nie zawracałam sobie tym głowy. Byłam w stanie myśleć tylko o tym, jak bardzo wstrętne było to wszystko, jak oburzające było to, do czego zostaliśmy zmuszeni.

Chcę wyrzucić z myśli te wspomnienia, chcę zapomnieć, że to się w ogóle stało.

Powoli podchodzę do mojego materaca i siadam na nim. Poprawiam pelerynę. To wszystko było takie popieprzone...

\- Dlaczego nie jesz? - pyta, przerywając ciszę.

\- Nie jestem głodna.

Właściwie to jestem, ale nie mogę już dłużej jeść tego chleba. Potrzebuję warzyw, owoców, czegokolwiek, tylko nie tego chleba.

\- Nie jesteśmy w odpowiednim położeniu, by odmawiać jedzenia, panno Granger.

\- Nie jestem głodna - powtarzam.

Milknie na kilka chwil, po czym mówi:

\- Jesteś słabsza niż myślałem.

To przyciąga moją uwagę.

\- Słucham?

\- Patetyczna. Słaba. To były tylko cztery dni. Jak myślisz, jak długo przetrwasz, jeżeli wciąż będziesz się tak zachowywać?

\- Nie pański interes.

Unosi brwi.

\- Bezczelna. W zaledwie cztery dni zapomniałaś o swoich manierach.

\- Niech mnie pan zostawi samą - mówię cicho. - Proszę.

\- Nie.

\- Co?

-Nie.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? - spoglądam na niego.

\- Rozczarowałaś mnie. Umyślnie stawiasz swoje życie w niebezpieczeństwie drażniąc śmierciożerców, wyczyniając akrobacje i próbując dosięgnąć okna, odmawiając jedzenia, płacząc, gdy nie ma ku temu powodów...

\- Kiedy płakałam? - pytam ze złością, mimo że wiem, że ma rację.

\- Och, proszę, Granger - przewraca oczami. - Powinnaś się cieszyć, że nie doszło jeszcze do niczego poważnego. Że oboje jesteśmy wciąż przy zdrowych zmysłach i w jednym kawałku.

\- Więc nie mam prawa się złościć, czuć się poniżona, _zraniona_?

\- Tego nie powiedziałem - jego głos staje się odrobinę delikatniejszy. - Mówię tylko, że powinnaś trzymać emocje wewnątrz siebie. Nie pokazywać im, jak bardzo to wszystko na ciebie wpływa. Nie dawać im tej przyjemności.

Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Nasze oczy spotykają się na kilka chwil, po czym odwracam wzrok i przytakuję. Wstaję, podchodzę do leżącego na podłodze talerzyka i biorę mój kawałek chleba. Nie ułatwię im zniszczenia mnie.

Zmierzcha. Chyba powinnam się już położyć. Sen jest jedyną ucieczką z tej potwornej rzeczywistości.

Wstaję i podchodzę do Snape'a, żeby oddać mu pelerynę.

\- Zatrzymaj ją - mówi, nawet na mnie nie spojrzawszy.

\- Ale... Należy do pana.

Teraz już przenosi na mnie spojrzenie, mierzy mnie wzrokiem od stóp do głów.

\- A ty masz mniej ubrań niż ja - mówi. - Nie ma tu kocy, nie ma prześcieradeł, czegokolwiek. A noce są chłodne. Zatrzymaj ją, Granger.

\- Dź-dziękuję - mówię niezdarnie.

Tylko przytakuje, a ja odwracam się, by odejść do swojego materaca. I wtedy uderza we mnie fala wspomnień.

_Klasa eliksirów. Profesor Snape._ A potem _nic_.

\- Co? - szepczę cicho, ale profesor mnie słyszy.

\- Panno Granger?

Ponownie się do niego odwracam i widzę dezorientację wypisaną na jego twarzy.

\- Proszę pana - zaczynam powoli - s-sądzę, że wracają mi wspomnienia.

Jego twarz się ściąga, ale nic nie mówi, tylko czeka na to, bym kontynuowała.

\- Pamiętam, jak byłam w pańskiej klasie, ale potem nie ma już nic. Pan coś do mnie mówił i...

\- Niczego takiego sobie nie przypominam, panno Granger.

\- Wiem, że to dziwne... Nie pamiętam nawet, dlaczego znalazłam się w tej klasie jako pierwsza. Nikogo więcej tam nie było. I to uczucie... Jakbym chciała uciec, ale...

\- Teraz to już niedorzeczne, panno Granger. Nigdy nie zamykam się w klasie z sam na sam z żadnym z moich studentów. Zwłaszcza wbrew ich woli. Te wspomnienia najpewniej wywnioskowałaś z innych, dodając nieco wytworów własnej wyobraźni.

\- Dlaczego nie może mi pan powiedzieć, w jaki sposób zostaliśmy porwani?

Dostrzegłam jakiś błysk w jego oku, ale nie potrafiłam go zinterpretować.

\- To byłoby nierozważne - mówi po prostu.

\- Czy oni dowiedzieli się o pańskiej podwójnej...

\- Panno Granger! - podnosi głos, na co ja się cofam.

Spojrzenie, którym mnie raczy wystarcza do uciszenia mnie. Byłam wyjątkowo głupia poruszając ten temat. Ale prędzej czy później będzie mi musiał opowiedzieć swoją historię. To już nie ma znaczenia. Jesteśmy porwani i pewnie nic nas nie uratuje.


	5. Dzień piąty

_rysiulku, masz oczywiście rację - to kwestia chwili mojej nieuwagi. _

_Czytających zachęcam do komentowania._

_**Dzień piąty**_

Otwieram oczy.

Jest ciemno. Ledwo mogę cokolwiek zobaczyć.

Poznaję to miejsce. To loch. Wciąż jestem w lochu.

Jest tak mały i mroczny. Nie ma z niego ucieczki.

I brakuje w nim powietrza.

Podnoszę się z materaca i zaczynam się trząść.

Serce bije mi jak oszalałe.

Pocę się.

Nagle czuję przeszywający ból w klatce piersiowej. Przyciskam do niej dłonie.

Brakuje mi powietrza.

Duszę się. Otwieram usta, próbując złapać oddech, ale tu nie ma czym oddychać.

Szlocham cicho, próbując zaczerpnąć do płuc choć trochę powietrza.

Boże, co się ze mną dzieje?

\- Granger? - słyszę głos dochodzący z przeciwnej strony lochu. - Co ty robisz?

Nie widzę go. Próbuję mu odpowiedzieć, ale nie jestem w stanie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

Proszę, pomóż mi. Nich mi ktoś pomoże.

Nagle jest tuż obok mnie. Chwyta moje ramiona, potrząsa mną lekko, ale to nie pomaga.

\- Granger! - warczy. - Oddychaj! Bierz krótkie oddechy.

Potrząsam głową, dłońmi otaczam gardło.

\- N-nie m-m...

\- _Możesz_! - mówi stanowczo. - I zrobisz to.

Patrzę na niego. Ledwie go widzę w mroku, ale dostrzegam jego oczy, te ciemne oczy. Ten silny, rozkazujący wzrok. Próbuję się na nim skupić.

\- Krótkie oddechy - rozkazuje, a ja staram się spełnić jego polecenie.

Wdech. Wydech.

Czuję ciepło jego dłoni, które niesie dziwną pociechę.

Po upływie kilku minut wreszcie się odprężam.

Profesor Snape chwyta moją rękę i sprawdza puls.

\- Nic ci nie jest - mówi i puszcza mnie. - Nie zapominaj o oddychaniu.

Przytakuję, wciąż nie będąc w stanie mówić.

Bicie mojego serca wróciło do normalnego rytmu, a ręce już mi się tak nie trzęsą.

Najgorsze minęło.

Profesor nie rusza się z miejsca, przyglądając mi się uważnie. Wygląda to tak, jakby się bał, że jeśli tylko spuści mnie z oka, znów się załamię.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało - wyznaję po kilku długich chwilach milczenia.

\- Miałaś atak paniki. Żadna niespodzianka - odpowiada.

\- Co ma pan na myśli?

\- To piąty dzień - wyjaśnia. - Pięć dni zamknięcia w lochu bardzo zaszkodziło twojej psychice. Można się było spodziewać, że prędzej czy później przeżyjesz załamanie nerwowe.

Dociskam dłonie do czoła, czując jak się doszczętnie wypalam.

\- A co z panem? - pytam.

\- Co ze mną? - spogląda na mnie, unosząc brwi.

\- Będzie pan miał... atak paniki?

Mogę przysiąc, że zobaczyłam jak jego usta lekko drgają, tak jak gdyby miał się uśmiechnąć, ale w porę to ukrył.

\- Wątpię, panno Granger. Jestem starszy, posiadam znacznie większe doświadczenie. Przeżyłem znacznie więcej niż to.

\- Naprawdę? - pytam, zanim zdążę ugryźć się w język.

Natychmiast się ode mnie odsuwa.

\- Powinnaś spróbować się trochę przespać.

Patrzę jak znów odchodzi w ciemność lochu.

Zmuszam się, by się położyć. Nie jestem w stanie przestać myśleć o profesorze Snape'ie i jego przeszłości.

Jakich okropnych rzeczy doświadczył? Czy naprawdę jest podwójnym agentem?

I najważniejsze pytanie: dlaczego jest tu razem ze mną? Dlaczego on także został porwany?

Nie otwieram oczu, mimo że już nie śpię.

Jest tak wiele spraw, które muszę przemyśleć.

To już _piąty _dzień. A my wciąż nic nie wiemy.

Nie mam pojęcia, jak wiele czasu jeszcze tu spędzimy. W lochu. Wiem tylko, że będzie nam coraz ciężej i ciężej.

Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co się stało wczoraj. Poczułam się lepiej, mogąc wreszcie wziąć prysznic, ale sposób, w jaki to się odbyło, wprawia mnie w obrzydzenie. To jest tak surrealistyczne. Byłam naga i znajdowałam się w jednym pomieszczeniu z profesorem Snapem. Nie pozwoliłam sobie ani razu na niego spojrzeć. Jedyne co przez przypadek zobaczyłam, to jego klatkę piersiową, gdy zdejmował koszulkę. Zresztą szybko się odwróciłam i wbiłam wzrok w ścianę, podczas gdy łzy upokorzenia spływały po mojej twarzy. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że on również na mnie nie patrzył. Na samą myśl, że mógł mnie widzieć, żołądek wywraca mi się do góry nogami.

To, że musiałam rozbierać się przed strażnikami, było upokarzające, ale bycie nagą przy moim profesorze było o wiele, wiele gorsze.

Odkładam na później te rozmyślania i otwieram oczy.

Jest nowy dzień.

Gdybyśmy tylko mogli porozmawiać. Wtedy łatwiej byłoby znieść to wszystko.

Ta cisza mnie zabija.

A co z profesorem? Jak on może tak długo milczeć, siedząc niemal nieruchomo i wpatrując się w ścianę?

\- Jak pan myśli, co robi teraz Zakon? - pytam, przerywając ciszę. - Próbują nas znaleźć?

\- Popełniasz błąd, rozmyślając o tym - mówi, rzucając mi rozdrażnione spojrzenie.

\- Więc o czym powinnam myśleć? - w moim głosie odbija się gniew, ale nie zwracam na to uwagi.

\- O sobie - spogląda na mnie. - O naszej sytuacji. Zaakceptuj ją. Nie okłamuj się, ani nie dawaj sobie fałszywej nadziei, skoro jej dla nas nie ma.

Jego słowa przeszywają mnie na wylot.

\- W-według pana nie ma już nadziei?

Nie odpowiada, ale ja nie odpuszczam.

\- To prawda? - Wstaję. - Uważa pan, że nie ma już nadziei?

\- Granger...

\- Nie! Niech mi pan odpowie! - podnoszę głos. - Jeśli nie istnieje już żadna nadzieja, jaki to wszystko ma sens? Możemy po prostu... - rozglądam się - rozbić głowy o ściany i będzie po wszystkim!

\- Granger, uspokój się! - nakazuje. - Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że nie powinnaś dopuszczać do siebie zbyt wiele nadziei. Skup się na sobie, na pozostaniu przy zdrowych zmysłach. Nie trać czasu na rozmyślanie nad tym, czy nas uratują czy nie. To może trochę potrwać. I może się stać równie dobrze jutro, jak w przyszłym miesiącu.

\- W każdym razie, profesorze, ja wierzę w Zakon i w to, że nie spoczną, dopóki nas nie znajdą. I to nie zajmie miesięcy.

Odwracam się, nie potrafiąc na niego spojrzeć. Wiem, że nie powinnam na niego krzyczeć, ani z nim walczyć, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Jak on może tak po prostu tu siedzieć i mówić, że być może nikt nas nigdy nie uratuje?

Wiem, że nas uratują. Muszę tylko na to cierpliwie poczekać.

Kilka godzin później w lochu wciąż panuje cisza.

Może powinnam przeprosić profesora? Chyba przekroczyłam pewną granicę. Ale on zrobił to samo.

Wciąż jednak mam olbrzymią potrzebę rozmowy z kimkolwiek o czymkolwiek. Pragnę nawiązania kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem, nieważne jak długo by on trwał.

Niestety, jedyna osoba, która jest w moim zasięgu nie wygląda na zainteresowaną konwersacją ze mną.

\- Profesorze? - pytam nieśmiało.

Przewraca oczami i spogląda na mnie, czekając aż będę kontynuować.

Proszę, niech pan się do mnie odezwie. Powie cokolwiek. Proszę.

Ale jedyne, co opuszcza moje usta to ciche:

\- J-już nic.

Cisza.

\- Ty - strażnik wskazuje na Snape'a. - Idziesz z nami.

Próbuję ukryć swój strach, gdy dwóch strażników wchodzi do lochu.

Profesor Snape podchodzi do nich z niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy.

Nie ma potrzeby się bać, mówię sobie. Pewnie chodzi tylko o wizytę w łazience.

Profesor na mnie nie patrzy, kiedy opuszają loch. Drzwi zamykają się za nimi z hukiem, a ja zostaję sama.

Wszystko będzie dobrze. Niedługo będzie tu z powrotem.

Wciąż nie wraca. A minęło już kilka godzin.

Nie potrafię powstrzymać ogarniającej mnie paniki. Coraz więcej okropnych wizji przelatuje mi przez myśl, ale staram się je ignorować. Ostatnia rzecz, która jest mi teraz potrzebna to kolejny atak paniki.

Wróci. Mimo wszystko jest _profesorem Severusem Snapem_.

W końcu drzwi się otwierają. Natychmiast podrywam się z materaca.

Wchodzi dwóch strażników, którzy popychają do przodu profesora. Upada na ziemię.

Klękam przy nim przerażona.

\- P-profesorze...

Jest ranny. Obejmuje swój tułów ramionami, wydając cichy jęk bólu. Jego ubrania są lekko rozdarte, na twarzy widać krew, a prawe oko wygląda na nieco opuchnięte.

Ten obraz mnie szokuje.

Słyszę śmiech strażników, a potem jeden z nich mówi:

\- Lepiej się nim zajmij, maleńka.

\- Był naprawdę odważny - dodaje drugi. - Tym gorzej dla niego.

Czuję, jak wściekłość rozsadza mnie od środka.

\- Bydło! - krzyczę, wstając. - Co mu zrobiliście?

Odpowiadają mi tylko śmiechem.

Niewiele myśląc, doskakuję do pierwszego strażnika, uderzam go pięściami i drę się tak długo, aż drugiemu strażnikowi udaje się mnie złapać. Niemal łamie mi przy tym rękę.

\- Granger... - dociera do mnie słaby głos Snape'a.

\- Trzymaj ją - rozkazuje pierwszy strażnik i nagle moje ramiona zostają wykręcone do tyłu, na plecy. Nie mogę nic zrobić, bez względu na to, ile wysiłku w to wkładam.

Strażnik wyciąga różdżkę i celuje we mnie.

\- Może to cię uspokoi?

Zastygam przerażona, ale zachowuję wyzywający wyraz twarzy. Trudno mi zachować ciszę, ale gryzę się w język.

\- Czego by tu spróbować?... Crucio? - pyta, czubkiem różdżki naciskając na moje gardło.

\- Poczekaj - przerywa mu profesor Snape. - Zostaw ją. Weź w zamian mnie. Ona się złamie przy pierwszej klątwie. Co to za zabawa?

Słyszę, że ma problem z mówieniem. Nawet z oddychaniem.

Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby przyjął na siebie moją karę.

\- Nie! - odpowiadam. - Jeśli chcą mnie torturować, niech im pan na to pozwoli.

Trzęsę się ze strachu.

Strażnik spogląda na nas z niesmakiem, po czym nagle mocno mnie policzkuje. Krzyczę z powodu olbrzymiego bólu, czując krew w ustach.

\- Zostaw ją - rozkazuje drugi, a ja upadam na ziemię obok profesora Snape'a.

\- Niech to będzie ostrzeżenie - z tymi słowami obydwaj strażnicy opuszczają loch.

Gdy zostajemy sami, spoglądam na Snape'a z niepokojem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Co panu zrobili? - pytam, bo nie wiem, co robić.

Jest ranny i potrzebuje mojej pomocy, ale ja nie mam nic, czego mogłabym użyć.

Wtedy sobie przypominam.

Jego peleryna.

Podnoszę ją z mojego materaca i delikatnie ścieram krew z jego twarzy.

Krzywi się na mój dotyk i się odsuwa.

\- Nic mi nie jest, Granger.

\- Ale...

\- Żadnego „ale". Bywałem w gorszym stanie - mówi. - To tylko kilka skaleczeń i siniaków.

Potrząsam głową i już otwieram usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, kiedy mi przerywa.

\- Natomiast ty masz rozciętą wargę - zauważa, biorąc pelerynę z moich rąk. - Pozwól... - mówi i zaczyna powoli przyciskać materiał do mojego zranienia.

Czuję ból, ale go ignoruję.

Używając wody, która pozostała po posiłku, oczyszcza moje spękane usta. Przyłapuję się na myśli, że to niezwykłe, jak delikatne mogą być jego dłonie. Tak różne od jego oschłej osobowości.

Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. Jest poważnie ranny, a roztacza opiekę nade mną.

\- Nie powinnaś atakować tego strażnika, Granger - mówi cicho. - Używaj mózgu. Bądź mądrzejsza.

\- Nie powinni pana torturować - odpowiadam. - Czego chcieli?

\- Informacji.

\- O?

\- O Zakonie, jego członkach, o tajnych bazach.

\- Nie powiedział im pan.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiada.

Cichnę, zagubiona w swoich myślach.

\- Przyciskaj żeby zatamować krwawienie - nakazuje, podając mi materiał.

Biorę go, nie spuszczając wzroku z profesora.

Próbuje wstać, stękając przy tym z bólu. Natychmiast mu pomagam i jakoś udaje nam się dojść do materaca. Kiedy już na nim siedzi, rzucam mu zakłopotane spojrzenie.

Otwieram usta, chcąc się odezwać, ale zmieniam zdanie.

\- O co chodzi, Granger? - pyta.

\- O-o nic.

\- A jednak widzę, że _coś_ jest na rzeczy - mówi zirytowany.

Biorę głęboki oddech.

\- Ja...

\- Więc?

\- Boję się.

Od razu żałuję swoich słów.

_Żałosna_. Jestem żałosna. O czym myślałam, przyznając mu się do tego?

Jego twarz nieco łagodnieje i przez długą chwilę nic nie mówi.

W chwili, gdy chcę się już odwrócić, myśląc, że profesor w żaden sposób nie skomentuje moich słów, on się w końcu odzywa.

\- Teraz to wygląda bardziej prawdziwie? - pyta.

Przytakuję.

\- Wcześniej tylko siedzieliśmy w lochu czekając, teraz to już się zaczęło. Tortury. To, o czym wiedzieliśmy, że w końcu nadejdzie.

\- I teraz, kiedy to już nadeszło, j-jestem przerażona.

\- Panno Granger, nie mogę powiedzieć ci niczego, dzięki czemu poczułabyś się lepiej.

Okrutna rzeczywistość.

\- Wiem - mówię cicho.

Cisza.

\- Ale czego mogę się spodziewać?

Profesor nie odpowiada, a jego twarz tężeje.

\- Czego użyli na panu?

\- Klątwy Cruciatus, kilku zaklęć tnących. I bili mnie. Głównie bili.

Na te słowa przenika mnie deszcz.

\- W-więc, mogę spokojnie założyć, że mnie czeka to samo?

\- Panno Granger - zaczyna, ale robi pauzę. - To, że jesteś kobietą, zmienia postać rzeczy.

Czuję jak gardło zaciska mi się ze strachu. Nie powiedział wiele, ale rozumiem, co próbował mi przekazać. Spojrzenie jego oczu mówi mi wszystko.

\- R-rozumiem - głos mi się łamie.

Cisza.

\- Będę próbował cię chronić - mówi. Spoglądam na niego. - Będą musieli dostać się do ciebie przeze mnie. Ale... Nie mogę ci obiecać, że cię nie skrzywdzą.

Uśmiecham się lekko.

\- Dziękuję.

Profesor po prostu przytakuje.

Kiedy wracam na mój materac, mrugam, próbując odegnać łzy. Nie pozwalam sobie na bycie słabą. Starczy już tej słabości jak na jeden dzień.

Zamykam oczy, próbując nie myśleć o tym, co przyniesie szósty dzień.


	6. Dzień szósty

**_Dzień szósty_**

Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to już szósty dzień. Mam wrażenie, jakbym jeszcze wczoraj mieszkała w bezpiecznym Hogwarcie. Co robią moi przyjaciele? Czy Ron i Harry próbują mnie znaleźć? A Dumbledore? Czy robią cokolwiek? Oczywiście, że tak. Zresztą zniknęłam nie tylko ja, ale także profesor Snape. Na pewno robią wszystko, co w ich mocy, żeby nas znaleźć.

Nie spałam dobrze. Byłam w stanie jedynie rozmyślać o tym, co zrobili Snape'owi i co zrobią mi. Jestem przerażona. A najgorsze jest to, że przyznałam się do tego profesorowi. Nigdy nie chciałam, żeby odkrył, jak bardzo jestem słaba. Ludzie zawsze uważali mnie za tę mądrą, pewną siebie i silną. Zawsze starałam się być we wszystkim najlepsza. A teraz nie ma nic, co mogłabym zrobić. Absolutnie nic. Jedyne co mogę, to siedzieć w lochu. Nic poza tym.

To już _sześć_ dni! Dlaczego nas jeszcze nie uratowali?

Spoglądam na profesora Snape'a. Stoi, opierając się o ścianę, z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Wygląda strasznie, włosy ma znacznie bardziej brudne niż zazwyczaj i naprawdę powinien się ogolić. Dziwnie się czuję, widząc go w takim stanie.

Ale wtedy znów uświadamiam sobie, jak sama wyglądam. Potrzebuję wanny, szamponu, mydła, świeżych ubrań, pasty do zębów... To tak wiele rzeczy, a do żadnej z nich nie mamy dostępu.

Muszę przestać o tym myśleć. To tylko małe, nic nie znaczące szczegóły. W tej chwili mam na głowie poważniejsze problemy.

\- Jak twoja warga? - głos profesora przerywa ciszę, a ja spoglądam na niego zaskoczona.

Nigdy dotąd nie rozpoczął rozmowy. To zawsze ja zbyt wiele mówiłam i irytowałam go, nie umiejąc zachować ciszy. Dlatego jego głos zupełnie wybija mnie z równowagi i nawet nie wiem, o co pytał.

\- S-słucham?

\- Twoja _warga_ \- powtarza z mocą, nieco już zdenerwowany. - Goi się?

Następne kilka chwil mija w krępującej ciszy. Próbuję znaleźć szybko jakąś odpowiedź.

\- Jest... dobrze - mówię w końcu, mimo że to nieprawda.

Rozcięte usta pieką jak szalone. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, w jaki sposób miałyby się same zagoić. Próbuję ignorować ból, ale martwię się, że mogło wdać się zakażenie. A naprawdę nie jest to coś, czego bym teraz potrzebowała.

Właściwie wygląda na to, że z profesorem Snapem wszystko w porządku. Całkiem dobrze zniósł wczorajsze bicie. Ma kilka siniaków na twarzy, ale właściwie nie wygląda, jakby odczuwał jakikolwiek ból. Może tak szybko zdrowieje?

\- Tak się zastanawiałam... - zaczynam. - Nie odwiedzili nas dzisiaj.

\- Wciąż jest jeszcze wcześnie.

\- Co?... - przerywam na moment, po czym ciągnę silniejszym głosem: - Może spróbujemy jakichś negocjacji?

Spogląda w moją stronę i przez dłuższą chwilę tylko się we mnie wpatruje. W końcu zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie zamierza skomentować moich słów, więc próbuję wytłumaczyć, o co mi chodzi.

\- Możemy coś im powiedzieć... Zażądać wolności w zamian za informacje - proponuję słabym głosem. Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co mówię.

\- Jeśli dobrze cię zrozumiałem - zaczyna powoli Snape - sugerujesz, żebyśmy spełnili ich wymagania, powiedzieli im wszystko, co wiemy? Czy tak, panno Granger?

Natychmiast kręcę głową.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie wszystko. Tylko tyle, żeby nas wypuścili.

\- Nie ma półśrodków, panno Granger. Nie możesz zatrzymać się w połowie drogi - mówi. - Albo mówimy im absolutnie wszystko, albo trzymamy usta zamknięte na kłódkę. Zresztą, nawet jeśli powiemy im to, co chcą wiedzieć, czy naprawdę wierzysz, że zwrócą nam wolność?

Z trudem przełykam ślinę, odwracam wzrok. Czuję jak rośnie we mnie wstyd. Co ja sobie myślałam, proponując coś takiego?

\- Więc nie ma żadnej ucieczki? To znaczy... jeżeli nie zostaniemy uratowani? - pytam cicho.

Nie odzywa się. W jakiś sposób uderza mnie to mocniej niż jakakolwiek inna odpowiedź.

Kilka godzin później zamykam oczy. Czuję się strasznie zmęczona i śpiąca. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na zapadnięcie w sen - to byłoby nieodpowiedzialne. Jestem porwana, więc powinnam być silna, czujna, rozsądna, ale... Tu jest tak spokojnie. Zanim zupełnie się w tym zatracam, drzwi lochu się otwierają, a ja natychmiast otrząsam się z otumanienia.

_Przyszli po prostu zabrać nas do ubikacji_ \- próbuję przekonać samą siebie.

_Nie. Przyszli po to, żeby zabrać cię ze sobą. Torturować. Zabić._

Próbuję odepchnąć od siebie te potworne myśli, ale to niemożliwe. Ten cichy głosik nie chce się zamknąć.

-Domaga się twojej obecności - mówi strażnik, na co krew we mnie aż wrze.

\- Ty - wskazuje na Snape'a. - Chodź z nami.

Zaskoczona otwieram usta. Znów chcą jego? Dlaczego? Czy to nie _moja_ kolej? Nic nie rozumiem. Spoglądam na profesora Snape'a i nasze oczy na chwilę się spotykają. Jest spokojny, nawet mu _ulżyło_. Dlaczego?

Nie protestuje i nie wyrywa się, gdy wyprowadzają go z lochu. Nie ruszam się, dopóki nie wychodzą i nie zamykają za sobą drzwi. Co zamierzają z nim zrobić? Co jeśli chcą się go pozbyć?

Potrząsam głową, nie pozwalam sobie na zastanawianie się nad tym. Sama myśl o przebywaniu samotnie w lochu przynosi mi zmartwienie. Tylko dzięki profesorowi wytrwałam tu tak długo. Dobrze jest wiedzieć, że jest ta druga osoba, z którą możesz porozmawiać, na której możesz polegać. Nawet jeśli tym kimś jest wredny mistrz eliksirów.

Oddech.

Wdech i wydech.

Wróci.

Moje zmartwienie rośnie z każdą mijającą sekundą. Wygląda na to, że mój umysł zwraca się przeciwko mnie, podsuwając mi najgorsze scenariusze sytuacji, które mogą się wydarzyć. Strażnik może wrzucić martwe ciało profesora do lochu, albo...

Przestań!

Wszystko będzie dobrze. Myśl pozytywnie.

Gdy tylko dobiega do mnie odgłos otwieranych drzwi, natychmiast podrywam się z miejsca.

\- Profesorze...

Ale to nie on.

To jakiś mężczyzna. Nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałam.

\- Przepraszam, czyżbyś spodziewała się kogoś innego? - pyta z okrutnym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

Zachowuję ciszę, obserwując go z bezpiecznej odległości.

Samo jego spojrzenie sprawia, że cała się trzęsę. W jego wzroku jest coś podłego. Coś pokręconego. Ma ciemne, związane w kucyk włosy, ciemne oczy i szaty. Może mieć co najwyżej czterdzieści lat.

Walczę z sobą, by trzymać zamknięte usta i nie zapytać, gdzie jest profesor Snape. Może nawet nie chcę wiedzieć ani tego, ani co się z nim dzieje.

Ale mężczyzna uśmiecha się nieprzyjemnie, tak jakby umiał czytać w moich myślach.

\- Twój profesor przeżywa właśnie prawdziwe piekło na torturach.

Wydaję z siebie dźwięk przywodzący na myśl kwilenie dziecka. Moje oczy rozszerzają się ze strachu, ale nic nie mówię. On kłamie. Musi kłamać.

\- Nie wróci zbyt szybko, więc mamy dla siebie bardzo dużo czasu - mówi z zimnym uśmiechem na ustach.

Cofam się o krok. Wiem, że nie czeka mnie z jego strony nic dobrego. Nie mogę się stąd wydostać. Nie mogę uciec od niego. Nie ma sensu nawet próbować.

\- Mam do ciebie kilka pytań... Będę bardzo zadowolony, jeśli mi na nie chętnie odpowiesz - wyjaśnia, patrząc na mnie.

Zdaje się, że mój własny głos mnie zdradził. Chcę go wyśmiać, obrzucić go najgorszymi wyzwiskami i wykrzyczeć mu w twarz, że niczego ze mnie nie wydobędzie, ale ledwie udaje mi się otworzyć usta. Nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk. Jestem jak sparaliżowana.

\- Zatem - uśmiecha sie ponownie - wydaje mi się, że pójdzie nam łatwiej, niż się spodziewałem.

Nie. Jesteś w błędzie. Niczego ze mnie nie wydobędziesz.

Ale znów nic nie mogę powiedzieć.

\- Po pierwsze, chcę wiedzieć, jak bliskie są twoje relacje z Harrym Potterem.

Mrugam zaskoczona. Nie spodziewałam się tego rodzaju pytania.

Cisza.

\- Zrozumiałaś pytanie? - pyta.

Przytakuję.

\- Więc odpowiedz.

Cisza.

\- J-jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Wszyscy o tym wiedzą - mówię kilka sekund później.

Mężczyzna przytakuje, nawiązując ze mną kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Tylko przyjaciółmi?

\- Tak.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek opowiadał ci o swoich wizjach? O jego połączeniu z Czarnym Panem? Mówił ci, co widział?

\- Chcę się zobaczyć z profesorem Snapem - mówię nagle, ignorując zupełnie jego pytanie.

To sprawia, że spogląda na mnie zaskoczony, ale już po chwili na jego ustach wykwita zimny uśmiech.

\- Nie jesteś na pozycji, na której mogłabyś stawiać jakiekolwiek wymagania, więc lepiej przestań tracić czas - mówi i kontynuuje: - Na czym to skończyliśmy? Czy Harry Potter kiedykolwiek...

\- Nie odpowiem na twoje pytania, więc lepiej przestań tracić czas - warczę, dziwiąc się własnej odwadze.

\- Jesteś pewna? - pyta spokojnie.

\- Tak.

Nie daję się złamać. Nie udaje mu się ze mnie niczego wydobyć.

Na początek użył klątwy Cruciatus. Bolało jak diabli i naprawdę myślałam, że zaraz umrę.

Cierpienie. Ogień, łamiące się kości, przeszywające mnie noże.

Gardło boli mnie od krzyku.

Moja twarz jest mokra od łez. Naprawdę nie chciałam płakać, ale zupełnie straciłam nad tym kontrolę.

Leżę skulona na podłodze, trzęsąc się i biorąc krótkie oddechy. Czekam, aż ból minie.

\- Czy teraz jesteś gotowa do rozmowy? - pyta znudzony.

Ignoruję go, nawet nie otwieram oczu.

Nie będę na niego patrzyła. Nie będę go słuchała. Może wtedy odejdzie?

Wzdycha.

\- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz w to grać, dziewczyno?

Cisza.

Próbuję uspokoić oddech, ignorować drżenie nóg i ramion. Wtedy słyszę kroki. Oddalają się ode mnie. Otwieram oczy i widzę drzwi zamykające się za mężczyzną.

Odszedł.

Znów jestem sama.

Czy to znaczy, że wygrałam?

Nie. Oczywiście, że nie.

Ostatnie zdanie, jakie wypowiedział, jest dowodem na to, że wcale nie przegrał. Pewnie zdecydował się na zmianę zasad.

Leżenie na twardej, zimnej podłodze sprawia mi ból, więc jakoś udaje mi się doczołgać do materaca. Wybieram ten, który należy do profesora Snape, bo jest bliżej. Opadam na niego, nie dbając o to, kto jest jego właścicielem.

Czuję zapach Snape'a.

Zioła.

Mięta.

Zamykam oczy i próbuję odpocząć. Moje ciało naprawdę tego potrzebuje.

Nie mija dwadzieścia minut, jak są z powrotem.

Natychmiast podnoszę się do pozycji siedzącej, czekając w strachu na to, co będzie się działo.

Mężczyzna, który był tu wcześniej, wchodzi i patrzy wprost na mnie.

\- Pytałem cię, czy jesteś pewna, że chcesz grać w tę grę - mówi.

Na mojej twarzy odbija się zmieszanie, ale w tym momencie wchodzi inny strażnik, a razem z nim - profesor Snape.

\- Profesorze! - niemal krzyczę. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Nic mi nie jest, panno Granger - odpowiada.

Uśmiecham się i ulga zastępuje moje zmartwienie. Wtedy przyglądam mu się uważniej. Rzeczywiście nic mu nie zrobili. Wygląda tak samo, jak wcześniej, kiedy wychodził z lochu. Czyżby nie był torturowany? Odsuwam od siebie te rozważania. Najważniejsze, że jest cały.

\- Zapytam cię jeszcze raz, dziewczyno - oświadcza strażnik. - Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz odpowiedzieć na moje pytania?

\- Absolutnie - odpowiadam, posyłając mu spojrzenie pełne obrzydzenia.

\- Na pewno?

\- Czy ja mówię niewyraźnie? - pytam, unosząc brwi.

Uśmiecha się.

\- Nie jesteśmy idiotami, panno Granger. Zebraliśmy wiele informacji o tobie.

Spoglądam na profesora Snape, ale on nie patrzy na mnie. Wpatruje się w strażnika z wściekłością, a jego wzrok jest tak morderczy, pełen wściekłości, że nawet mnie to przeraża.

\- Twój profil osobowości zdradza twoją największą słabość.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - dopytuję, czując w żołądku niepokój.

Bez słów wskazuje różdżką na profesora Snape'a, a ten w następnej sekundzie upada na ziemię, trzęsąc się z bólu.

Boże.

\- Przestań! - krzyczę.

Profesor drży niekontrolowanie, ale nie wydaje żadnego dźwięku.

\- Interesujące - komentuje mężczyzna. - Nie odzywa się ani słowem, nieważne jak długo utrzymuję go pod wpływem zaklęcia. Dosyć silna psychika, muszę przyznać.

\- Proszę, przestań... - błagam. Nie potrafię patrzeć na Snape'a. Czuję się tak, jakbym to ja była torturowana, a może nawet gorzej. Niedobrze mi.

Ból, strażnik, strach, to za dużo.

\- Przestań! - krzyczę i strażnik wreszcie przerywa zaklęcie.

Profesor Snape ciężko dyszy, trzęsie się.

Czuję, jak łzy wypełniają moje oczy. Nie ma dla nas żadnej ucieczki.

\- P-przepraszam - szepczę, patrząc na mojego nauczyciela.

\- Nie... Nie przepraszaj, panno Granger - opowiada, wciąż z trudem łapie oddech. - To wszystko nie dzieje się z twojej winy.

Nic na to nie odpowiadam. Ale się z nim nie zgadzam. To _jest_ moja wina.

\- Zmieniłaś zdanie? - pyta strażnik.

\- Nie zmieniliśmy zdania, bydlaki - słyszę, jak profesor Snape odpowiada zamiast mnie.

Strażnik tylko uśmiecha się złośliwie.

\- Ja... nie w-wiem... - mówię cicho.

Nie mogę niczego zdradzić, nie mogę im pomagać. Ale czy mam pozwolić by krzywdzili profesora Snape'a? Nie potrafię dać sobie z tym rady. Fakt, że ktoś inny jest torturowany z mojego powodu... To coś okropnego.

\- Niczego im nie powiesz, Granger - rozkazuje Snape typowym dla siebie, nauczycielskim tonem, choć wciąż z trudem łapie oddech.

\- Być może ty też potrzebujesz jeszcze trochę perswazji, Severusie Snape? - mówi mężczyzna, przenosząc swoją uwagę na profesora.

\- Możesz mi zrobić, co tylko zechcesz - odpowiada chłodno. - To nie ma znaczenia. _Niczego_ ze mnie nie wydobędziesz.

Strażnik rzuca na mnie okiem, po czym znów spogląda na profesora Snape'a.

\- Ona jest twoją uczennicą, tak?

Cisza.

\- A twoim najważniejszym zadaniem, jako nauczyciela, jest chronić uczniów, prawda?

Widzę, że profesor Snape tylko wpatruje się w strażnika, próbując zabić go wzrokiem.

\- Śliczna jest, co? - mówi dalej mężczyzna, a ja czuję, jak dreszcz wstrząsa moim ciałem. - Zranimy ją. Będziemy ją torturować, gwałcić. Sprawimy, że będzie cierpiała, a tobie każemy to oglądać. Chcesz brać na siebie odpowiedzialność za to?

Zakrywam dłońmi usta, powstrzymując się przed zwymiotowaniem. Jest mi niedobrze. Trzęsę się, łzy spływają po moich policzkach, ale nie potrafię wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Mogę tylko patrzeć. Jakbym była zamrożona.

Profesor Snape patrzy na mnie. Napotykam jego wzrok i dostrzegam panikę w tych oczach. Na jego twarzy maluje się odraza. I wściekłość. Czysta furia i obrzydzenie.

Spogląda na strażnika i mówi tylko:

\- Niczego od nas nie dostaniesz.

Nie wiem, co powinnam czuć, słysząc te słowa. Powinnam być zadowolona z siły profesora, z tego, że nie łamie się pod ich groźbami. Ale nie czuję radości, tylko strach. Jedynie strach.

\- Blefujesz - stwierdza strażnik. - Trudno mi uwierzyć, że naraziłbyś ucznia na niebezpieczeństwo.

Cisza.

Długa, niezręczna cisza.

Aż strażnik, który najwyraźniej jest wyższy rangą, odwraca się i odzywa się do stojącego za nim mężczyzny:

\- Richard, nie krępuj się.

Co on ma przez to na myśli? Nie mam czasu się nad tym zastanowić.

Ten drugi strażnik nagle jest na mnie.

Krzyczę.

Szamoczę się.

Czuję jego ręce na moim ciele.

Silne ręce.

Zdzierające materiał.

Uderza mnie chłodne powietrze i zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że została ze mnie zerwana bluzka.

Mój umysł nie nadąża za tym, co się dzieje, nie mogę nic z tego zrozumieć. To wszystko dzieje się zbyt szybko.

Niemal dławię się własnym szlochem i krzykiem.

Nic nie pomaga.

Nie mogę go zatrzymać.

Nie mogę go odepchnąć.

Krzyczę.

Błagam o pomoc.

\- Przestańcie, cholerne sukinsyny - słyszę w końcu warczenie Snape'a.

Richard natychmiast ze mnie schodzi. A ja po prostu leżę na materacu, nie ruszając się, szlochając i trzęsąc się niekontrolowanie. Wpatruję się w sufit.

\- Wiedziałem, że zmienisz zdanie.

-Bydlaki.

\- Wierzę, że teraz już będziesz chciał nam pomóc.

Cisza.

\- Jutro wrócimy. Dajemy ci czas, żebyś mógł się dobrze zastanowić i zebrać wszystkie informacje, jakie posiadasz. Teraz zajmij się swoją... uczennicą.

Kroki.

Zamykające się drzwi.

Może uda mi się opuścić to miejsce duchem, jeśli wystarczająco mocno się postaram. Zamykam oczy i udaję, że jestem kimś innym.

\- Panno Granger.

Unoszę powieki. Słyszę bicie mojego serca. Jakby chciało wyrwać mi się z piersi.

\- Proszę - mówi cicho i przykrywa mnie swoją peleryną. - Słyszysz mnie? - pyta.

Przytakuję dopiero po kilku chwilach.

\- Nic ci nie jest?

To proste pytanie dotyka jakiegoś czułego punktu wewnątrz mnie. Wybucham płaczem. Głośnym, histerycznym szlochem. I nie obchodzi mnie, co on sobie o mnie pomyśli.

Nie dotyka mnie. Nawet nie kładzie mi na ramionach rąk w tym kojącym, pocieszającym geście. Nie robi nic. Ale przynajmniej tu jest. I to mi teraz wystarcza.

\- Spróbuj trochę odpocząć - mówi łagodnie. - Porozmawiamy, kiedy się obudzisz.

Ton jego głosu mnie zaskakuje. Nigdy dotąd nie słyszałam, by mówił w ten sposób. Dziwne, że w ogóle potrafi odzywać się w ten sposób.

Łagodnie. Delikatnie.

Nie mówi już nic więcej. Ja też nie.

Zamykam oczy.


	7. Dzień siódmy

_**Dzień siódmy**_

Zimno mi.

To pierwsza rzecz, którą uświadamiam sobie po przebudzeniu.

Jest mi_ naprawdę _zimno.

Co się stało?

Otwieram oczy i napotykam ciemność.

Peleryna. Od stóp do głów jestem przykryta peleryną.

Uderzają mnie wspomnienia. _Tortury. Atak. Strażnicy. Moja bluzka_. Moja bluzka zniknęła.

Rumienię się, zdając sobie sprawę, że jestem w samym staniku. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to wszystko rzeczywiście się wydarzyło. Chciałabym, żeby okazało się to tylko złym snem. Ale tak nie jest. To się stało. Czuję przecież ból płynący z siniaków i ten pozostawiony przez klątwę Cruciatus.

Która to może być godzina?

Chcę już zsunąć pelerynę z głowy, kiedy zmieniam zdanie.

Nie.

Nie mogę spojrzeć w oczy profesorowi Snape'owi. Przecież on wszystko widział. _Wszystko._

Czuję, jak ogarnia mnie wstyd. Jestem taka słaba. Odpowiedziałam im niemal na _każde _pytanie, _przeze mnie_ torturowali profesora.

Nie poruszam się jeszcze przez kilka długich minut, próbując uspokoić oddech.

Gdzie on jest? Nie słyszę go. Może go tu w ogóle nie ma? Pewnie znów go zabrali... Na samą myśl o tym ogarnia mnie panika. Mimo, że nie chcę go widzieć, myśl o pozostaniu tu samotnie jest jeszcze bardziej przerażająca.

Po chwili dociera do mnie, jak tchórzliwie się zachowuję. To całe ukrywanie się pod peleryną i udawanie, że śpię... Problemy same nie znikną, kiedy będę tutaj leżała. Biorę zatem głęboki oddech, odsuwam materiał z głowy i podnoszę się do pozycji siedzącej.

Wciąż tu jest.

Siedzi na krześle pośrodku lochu. Natychmiast na mnie spogląda, ale ja odwracam od niego wzrok. Owijam się ciaśniej peleryną, upewniając się, że pokazuję tylko tyle skóry, ile to faktycznie konieczne.

Niewygodna cisza.

Żałuję, że się obudziłam. Gdybym tylko mogła spać dalej i nigdy się nie budzić...

Nagle zdaję sobie sprawę, że siedzę nie na _swoim_ materacu, tylko na _jego_.

\- Och - zaczynam, - przepraszam! Już schodzę.

Zaczynam się podnosić, ale zatrzymuje mnie jego głos:

\- W porządku, panno Ganger.

\- Ale to pański...

\- Nie jestem z nim związany emocjonalnie - drwi. - Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, spaliłbym tę cholerną rzecz i nigdy więcej jej nie oglądał.

Prawie się uśmiecham, słysząc te słowa. Całkowicie się z nim zgadzałam. Gdybyśmy tylko mogli cały ten loch puścić z dymem, wspomnienia, ból, smród, wszystko by zniknęło. Gdyby to tylko było takie proste.

Spuszczam wzrok, bo nie wiem, co mówić dalej. Jest kilka pytań, które muszę mu zadać, ale wciąż nie mogę się zmusić, by na niego spojrzeć. Nie chcę też, by on na mnie patrzył. Nie chcę zobaczyć w jego oczach litości. Nie zniosłabym tego.

Ale wtedy przypominam sobie, że to profesor Snape. Postać zimna i pozbawiona uczuć. Dlaczego miałby mnie żałować? Pewnie jest tylko zirytowany tym, że musi dzielić ze mną loch.

Tak, ta myśl bardzo mi pomogła.

W końcu mam już w sobie dość odwagi, by zacząć zadawać pytania.

\- Co zrobimy? Oni tu jutro wrócą, a my musimy wymyśleć jakiś plan...

\- Jutro? - przerywa mi. - Dzisiaj, Granger. Przespałaś całą resztę wczorajszego dnia.

\- S-słucham?

To niemożliwe.

Nie odzywa się, za to uważnie obserwuje moją reakcję.

\- Dlaczego mnie pan nie obudził? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że spałam cały dzień - zaczynam panikować. - i oni zaraz tu będą, a ja nie jestem jeszcze gotowa, my nie jesteśmy gotowi. Co im powiemy? Powinniśmy ustalić jakiś plan!

\- Panno Granger! - podnosi głos, a ja spoglądam na niego. - Wciąż jest jeszcze wcześnie. Zaledwie kilka minut temu było ciemno za oknem. Myślę, że spokojnie możemy założyć, że mamy do swojej dyspozycji parę godzin.

Przytakuję, trochę się uspokajając.

Żołądek skręca mi się ze strachu na samą myśl o tym, że mamy znów stanąć twarzą w twarz ze strażnikami. Teraz, kiedy już wiem, do czego są zdolni. Że nie mają żadnych granic. _Żadnych_.

Cisza.

Rozglądam się dookoła, desperacko próbując znaleźć moją bluzkę. Nie mogę znieść przebywania w jednym pomieszczeniu z moim profesorem w tak zdekompletowanym stroju. Źle się z tym czuję. Równie źle, co wtedy, gdy zostaliśmy zmuszeni do wzięcia wspólnego prysznica.

\- M-moja bluzka? - pytam cicho, unikając jego spojrzenia. - Widział ją pan?

Wstaje i podchodzi do mnie. Mimowolnie cofam się, kiedy wyciąga do mnie rękę, podając mi ubranie. Spoglądam na niego i dostrzegam cień zmartwienia na jego twarzy, zanim w końcu biorę od niego bluzkę. Udaje mi się uniknąć jego dotyku.

\- Jest trochę podarta, ale wciąż nadaje się do włożenia - stwierdza, odsuwając się ode mnie.

Przytakuję, ale rozglądam się dookoła niezręcznie.

\- Um... - zaczynam, ale natychmiast mi przerywa.

\- Zapewnię ci odrobinę prywatności - oświadcza, po czym odwraca się i odchodzi na przeciwległą stronę lochu.

Odczekuję kilka chwil, po czym szybko nakładam na siebie ubranie. Palce trzęsą mi się do tego stopnia, że mam problem z zapięciem guzików, przez co trwa to trochę dłużej niż zwykle. Na koniec taksuję wzrokiem swoje dzieło, sprawdzając, czy cała jestem zakryta.

\- Może się pan teraz odwrócić - mówię.

Wraca do swojego krzesła i siada na nim. Bierze głęboki oddech, jakby zbierał na coś siły.

Sprawia wrażenie zakłopotanego, zupełnie jakby przygotowywał się do rozmowy z rodzaju tych, jakie przeprowadza się z dorastającą młodzieżą.

Uśmiecham się pod nosem na tak niedorzeczną myśl.

Ale natychmiast przypominam sobie, w jakiej jesteśmy sytuacji i uśmiech zamiera mi na ustach.

Musimy porozmawiać.

\- Sytuacja, w której się znaleźliśmy wydaje się... nierealna - mówi. - Niesprawiedliwa.

\- Wiem.

Cisza.

\- Musimy ustalić nasze priorytety - tłumaczy.

\- To prawda.

\- Widzę dla nas dwie opcje. Albo powiemy im wszystko, co wiemy, a oni się nas pozbędą, albo...

\- Nic im nie powiemy, a oni i tak nas... zabiją?

\- Nie - mówi zimno. - Albo z nimi trochę poigramy.

\- Co?

Cisza.

\- Naszym jedynym zadaniem w tym momencie jest pozostanie jak najdłużej przy życiu, panno Granger. Nie jesteśmy w stanie sami się stąd uwolnić; uratowanie nas zależy od innych osób. Jedyne, co my możemy zrobić, to czekać i starać się pozostać żywymi tak długo, aż nas ktoś uwolni.

\- O czym pan mówi? To my jesteśmy... ofiarami, a śmierciożercy tymi, którzy mają nad nami władzę. To oni mogą sobie z nami pogrywać, nie na odwrót. Jakbyśmy to mieli zrobić?

\- Używając mózgu - odpowiada. - Przekazując im odrobinę informacji - czasem fałszywych, czasem tak skąpych, że nie mogą przynieść żadnej szkody Zakonowi, ale wystarczająco istotnych, by pozostawiali nas przy życiu.

\- Musimy ich przekonać, że zaczynamy przechodzić na ich stronę.

\- Dokładnie. To będzie trudne i ryzykowne, ale to też jedyne rozsądne rozwiązanie.

Przytakuję.

\- Ale, profesorze, skąd będę wiedziała, co mogę im powiedzieć, a czego nie?

\- Rób to co ja.

Prawie dostaję zawału, kiedy drzwi lochu otwierają się i do środka wchodzi strażnik z tacką. Pierwszy raz go tu widzę. Obserwuję go ze strachem, ale on tylko kładzie nasz posiłek na podłodze i wychodzi.

Dopiero wówczas zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że przez cały czas tej wizyty wstrzymywałam oddech. Spoglądam na profesora i dostrzegam u niego to samo napięcie. Po chwili obydwoje kierujemy spojrzenie na tacę leżącą na ziemi.

Są tam dwie miski zupy, poza tym chleb i woda. Podchodzimy do nich i każde z nas zabiera swój posiłek. Czasy skromności dawno już minęły, obydwoje jesteśmy piekielnie głodni.

Dłuższą chwilę jemy w milczeniu. Otwieram usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale szybko zmieniam zdanie. Profesor jednak oczywiście to zauważa.

\- Przestań rozdziawiać paszczę jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody i powiedz, o co ci chodzi - przerywa ciszę.

Spinam się, bo ten twardy ton odbieram jak policzek w twarz. Ale to lepsze niż litość w jego oczach.

\- Chciałam tylko o coś zapytać - zaczynam. - Wczoraj... Czy przyszło panu do głowy, żeby nic nie mówić? Żeby się nie wtrącać i ich... nie powstrzymywać?

Spogląda na mnie przez dłuższą chwilę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Nie cofam jednak pytania. Chcę usłyszeć odpowiedź. Potrzebuję jej.

Wzdycha.

\- To dla mnie trudna sytuacja. Możliwe nawet, że pod pewnymi względami trudniejsza od twojej.

Nie kryję zaskoczenia.

\- To ja tu jestem dorosły - wyjaśnia. - Jestem twoim nauczycielem, a ty moją uczennicą. Tak jak mówił wczoraj strażnik - moim najważniejszym zadaniem jest chronić studentów, a tymczasem ja... nie jestem w stanie podołać temu zadaniu.

\- To nieprawda, profesorze. To trochę samolubne, ale cieszę się, że jest pan tu ze mną. Nie wiem, jak długo bym przetrwała, gdybym była tu sama.

Cisza.

\- Jestem rozerwany pomiędzy kryciem Zakonu, a chronieniem uczennicy - mówi po kilku chwilach. - Nie nazwałbym tego wymarzoną sytuacją.

\- Rozumiem - stwierdzam. - W takim razie zwalniam Pana ze wszystkich obowiązków względem mnie.

Spogląda na mnie zaskoczony.

\- Proszę się o mnie nie martwić - kontynuuję. - Niech pan robi to, co uważa pan za słuszne. Poradzę sobie.

Przez chwilę milczy, aż w końcu kręci głową:

\- To nie takie proste, panno Granger.

Cisza.

Mija kilka godzin.

Nie pojawia się żaden strażnik.

Zupełnie jakby wiedzieli, że mogą nas torturować samym oczekiwaniem. Cała się trzęsę, jestem potwornie zdenerwowana.

\- Zastanówmy się - mówi nagle Snape. - Czy Harry Potter kiedykolwiek rozmawiał z tobą o Czarnym Panie?

Mrugam kilkakrotnie, nie rozumiem pytania.

\- No tak, oczywiście.

\- Czy... wspominał o tym, jak można go pokonać?

To przyciąga moją uwagę. Dlaczego mnie pyta o takie rzeczy? Przed udzieleniem mu odpowiedzi biorę głęboki oddech.

\- Mówił coś o podziale duszy, o _horkruksach._

Zauważam, że napina się na te słowa, ale nic więcej nie mówi.

Nie wiem dlaczego, ale to pytanie wydało mi się naprawdę dziwne. I sposób, w jaki je zadał. Nie ma to żadnego logicznego wytłumaczenia, po prostu wyczuwam coś dziwnego. Czegoś mi brakuje.

Atmosferę wciąż wypełnia strach przed strażnikami, ale pojawia się coś jeszcze. _Nieufność_.

To okropne uczucie zżera mnie od środka. Te głosy... Nie ważne jak bardzo się staram, nie mogę ich zmusić do milczenia.

Rozcięta warga piecze i swędzi.

Wciąż jeszcze trzęsę się z powodu szoku postcrusiatusowego.

I cała jestem w siniakach.

A co _z nim_?

Nic mu nie jest.

Mrużę oczy i analizuję jego wygląd, szukając jakiegokolwiek zranienia, ale nic nie znajduję. Niby był torturowany, ale wygląda normalnie. Nie ma cięć ani siniaków na twarzy, wygląda na to, że jest w dobrej formie. Wygląda zbyt dobrze jak na osobę, która zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej była katowana.

Nagle spogląda na mnie, więc szybko odwracam wzrok, czując ogarniającą mnie panikę.

Nic nie mówi. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie zauważył mojego zachowania.

W tym momencie ogarnia mnie poczucie, że jest to zupełnie obcy człowiek.

To straszne wrażenie.

Przecież on może pracować dla Voldemrota i tylko próbować się mną zabawić. Bo z jakiego innego powodu miałby ukrywać, dlaczego został porwany? Czemu odgrywa tak ważną rolę w moim ostatnim wspomnieniu sprzed porwania? I z jakiego powodu temu zaprzecza?

Tak wiele pytań.

A jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to siedzieć i się w niego wpatrywać.

\- Dlaczego ja niczego nie pamiętam? - pytam nagle. - Niczego z mojego porwania?

\- Takie rzeczy zajmują trochę czasu - wyjaśnia. - Mówiłem ci już o tym.

\- Powiedział mi pan, że wspomnienia wrócą w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Ale to już tydzień!

Wzdryga ze zniecierpliwieniem.

\- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

\- Chcę odpowiedzi.

Jego jedyną reakcją jest posłane mi zimne spojrzenie.

\- Dlaczego nie może mi pan powiedzieć niczego o tym, jak pan został uprowadzony?

\- To nie byłoby rozsądne. Jeszcze nie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Zaufaj mi.

\- Co pan ukrywa?

\- Wszyscy mają swoje sekrety.

Cichnę, ponieważ zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że on mi niczego nie powie. Dalsze atakowanie go jest bezcelowe.

Zresztą, co jeśli się mylę?

Być może osamotnienie i strach powoli mnie niszczą, tworzą w mojej głowie straszne scenariusze, a tam, gdzie wcześniej było zaufanie, wprowadzają podejrzenia i wątpliwości.

Nie wiem, co robić.

W końcu nadchodzi moment, na który czekałam.

Wraca strażnik.

Wygląda na zadowolonego. Pewnie spodziewa się, że bez problemu wydobędzie z nas informacje.

Podnoszę się z materaca, ale nie staję obok profesora Snape'a, jak robiłam to do tej pory. Przestałam się oczekiwać, że mnie ochroni. W głowie mam straszny chaos.

Czy jest jednym z nich?

Czy jest po mojej stronie?

\- Jesteśmy z powrotem, tak jak obiecaliśmy - zaczyna strażnik. - Czy wasza dwójka zdecydowała się na współpracę z nami?

\- Tak.

\- Nie.

Odpowiedzieliśmy w tym samym czasie, po czym spojrzeliśmy na siebie zaskoczeni.

Chce współpracować z nimi?

Strażnik przerywa nasz pojedynek na spojrzenia:

\- Więc jak będzie?

\- _Będziemy_ z wami współdziałać - profesor Snape kontynuuje niskim głosem. - Jednakże pod pewnymi warunkami...

\- Nie - przerywam mu. - Nie będziemy współpracować.

Wszyscy patrzą teraz na mnie. Na twarzy strażnika maluje się zdziwienie, u profesora Snape'a jest to po prostu złość.

\- Jesteście śmierciożercami. Jesteście źli. Wolę umrzeć niż wam pomagać i narażać dobrych ludzi - oświadczam drżącym głosem.

Strażnik tylko uśmiecha się do mnie głupkowato. To nie takiej reakcji oczekiwałam. Chciałam, żeby był zły, wściekły, ale na pewno nie taki jak teraz. Śmiejący mi się w twarz. Nie mogę powstrzymać się przed próbą przewidzenia jego planów. Coś musi być na rzeczy. Z jakiego innego powodu byłby aż tak spokojny?

\- Pytam jeszcze raz - cedzi przez zęby. - Jesteś pewna?

Przytakuję.

\- Wiem do czego jesteście zdolni. Wiem też, co mi możecie zrobić. I mnie to wcale nie obchodzi.

_Oczywiście, że mnie to obchodzi. _

_Jestem przerażona._

Ale nie mogę tego okazać.

Muszę być dzielna.

Dla Harry'ego, dla Zakonu. Dla dobrych ludzi.

\- Nigdy nie zakładaj, że nas znasz, panno Granger - mężczyzna znów uśmiecha się w ten obrzydliwy sposób i unosi różdżkę.

Napinam się, ale nie opuszczam głowy.

\- Głupia - warczy profesor Snape. Nie zaszczycam go nawet krótkim spojrzeniem.

\- Słyszałem, że jesteś najbystrzejszą czarownicą swoich czasów - komentuje strażnik. - Zatem co wiesz o klątwie Imperius?

Nigdy dotąd się tak nie czułam.*

Moje ciało nie należy już do mnie.

Jestem w nim uwięziona. Czuję wszystko.

Ale nie mogę myśleć.

Nie mogę poruszać się tak, jak bym chciała.

Profesor Snape stoi zupełnie nieruchomo. Nasze spojrzenia spotykają się, kiedy do niego podchodzę. W jego oczach dostrzegam panikę. Porusza ustami, mówi coś, ale nie jestem w stanie go zrozumieć. Czuję się, jakbym była uwięziona w wielkiej bańce mydlanej.

Zanim zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, co robię, przyciskam swoje usta do jego.

To złe. Powinnam czuć się z tym _źle_.

A czuję tylko błogość. Wszystko jest w porządku.

Bez strachu. Bez paniki. Bez zmartwień.

Bez niczego.

Próbuję pogłębić pocałunek, ale to trudne, bo on nie odpowiada. Tylko tu stoi, zupełnie się nie poruszając.

Kiedy w końcu przerywam pocałunek, dostrzegam, że jego usta się poruszają.

Co on mówi?

\- _Walcz..._

Walczyć? Ale ja wcale nie chcę tego powstrzymywać. Czuję się tak dobrze. Wszystko jest w porządku.

\- _Zwalcz to._

Dlaczego wygląda na oburzonego?

Znów robię coś, zanim to do mnie dociera. Zdejmuję jego szaty, desperacko próbuję rozpiąć jego spodnie. Upadam na kolana, a kiedy moja skaleczona skóra dotyka zimnej podłogi, przeszywający ból, oswabadza mnie spod władzy zaklęcia.

Co ja robię?

Spoglądam zmieszana na profesora Snape'a, kiedy dociera do mnie, co miałam zamiar zrobić. Czuję, jak żółć wzbiera w moim żołądku. Wzdrygam się i odsuwam od niego jak najszybciej, walcząc z chęcią zwymiotowania.

Słyszę śmiech strażników, a potem:

\- Finite Incantatem.

Nie jestem w stanie nawet na nich spojrzeć. Czuję się taka zawstydzona, upokorzona, _chora_.

\- Widzisz - zaczyna strażnik. - Nie znasz nas, nie wiesz, do czego jesteśmy zdolni. Wszystko, czego chcieliśmy, to informacji, ale ty wolałaś z nami pogrywać. Teraz my sobie z tobą poigramy. Nam się nie spieszy. My możemy czekać nawet do końca świata.

Z tymi słowami opuszczają loch, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

Próbuję wziąć głęboki oddech, żeby się uspokoić, ale to nie działa.

\- Granger! - woła Snape, ale go ignoruję.

\- Granger!

\- Nie odzywaj się do mnie! - krzyczę. - To jest chore! To jest...

\- Wiem...

\- Nie, _nie wiesz_! Po prostu _nie możesz_ wiedzieć!

\- Musisz się uspokoić i mnie wysłuchać - mówi, używając swojego zwykłego, nauczycielskiego głosu.

Potrząsam głową.

\- Nie! Nic do mnie nie mów. Zostaw mnie samą - mówię, a po chwili dodaję. - Nie ufam panu.

Z tymi słowami opadam na materac i szczelnie owijam się peleryną.

Pragnę już tylko tego, żeby ziemia się pode mną zapadła i mnie pochłonęła.

Jestem całkiem sama.

* * *

*Drobna nieścisłość ze strony Autorki, bo chociaż w "Czarze Ognia" nie mamy opisu zachowania Hermiony pod wpływem klątwy Imperius, to z kontekstu wynika, że Moody rzucił to zaklęcie równiej na nią.


	8. Dzień ósmy

_Poniższy rozdział betowała Nukaone. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania!_

_**Dzień ósmy**_

Nie zamykam oczu.

Minęła cała noc, a ja ani na chwilę nie zmrużyłam oka. Rozmyślałam, wytężałam pamięć, próbowałam złożyć w całość fragmenty układanki.

Czuję, że przez to wariuję. Komu mogę ufać? Czy profesor Snape należy do tych osób? Może jest niewinny, a ja traktuję go niesprawiedliwie?

Całą noc spędza w ciszy, nawet nie próbuje się do mnie odezwać. Ale ja wcale tego nie oczekiwałam. Nie po tym jak na niego naskoczyłam, obwiniłam go o wszystko i powiedziałam, że mu nie ufam.

Tak naprawdę nie o to mi chodziło. Owszem, jest kilka rzeczy, które wydają mi się dziwne. To podejrzane, ale nie powinnam zachowywać się w ten sposób. Powinnam użyć mózgu. Powinien mną rządzić rozsądek, nie emocje.

Ale ta zasada jest trudna do zastosowania, gdy znajdujesz się na kolanach przed swoim najbardziej znienawidzonym nauczycielem.

Kiedy sobie to uświadamiam, czuję**,** jak pojawia mi się gula w gardle. To _odrażające_. Nie mogę nawet...

Co z nim? Czy czuje to samo obrzydzenie co ja? Zdaje się, że widziałam je w jego oczach, kiedy byłam pod działaniem Imperiusa, ale mógł tylko udawać.

Od tych wszystkich teorii i podejrzeń rozbolała mnie głowa.

Muszę poznać prawdę.

Tylko jak?

Jeśli udawał, to jest piekielnie dobrym aktorem.

Powinniśmy wkrótce dostać śniadanie. Już najwyższy czas.

Ponownie spoglądam na profesora Snape'a. Nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że znów zaczynam zastanawiać się, dlaczego on nie ma żadnych ran. Gdzie jego siniaki, cięcia? Dlaczego nic go nie boli?

Powinnam zapytać?

Czy mi kiedykolwiek odpowie?

Jest na mnie zły. Widzę to. I jeśli się mylę, to jego gniew jest słuszny. W takim wypadku będę mu winna przeprosiny.

Muszę coś zrobić.

Wzdycham i w końcu zwyciężam w walce z samą sobą. Udaje mi się do niego odezwać:

\- Jest pan ostatnim**,** co pamiętam przed obudzeniem się tutaj. Dlaczego tak jest?

Cisza.

Nawet na mnie nie patrzy.

Nic.

Zupełnie jakbym niczego nie powiedziała.

\- Chcę odpowiedzi.

Nic.

\- Profesorze?

Tym razem spogląda na mnie, marszczy brwi.

\- _Profesorze_? - mówi. - Teraz jestem _profesorem_? Ostatniej nocy byłem zdrajcą i kłamcą.

Na moment spuszczam wzrok. Ma rację.

\- Powinnaś się na coś zdecydować, _panno Granger_ \- mówi zimnym głosem.

\- Mam wszelkie powody, żeby w pana wątpić.

Nic nie mówi, wpatruje się tylko we mnie, kiedy ja kontynuuję:

\- Powiedziano mi, że był pan torturowany. Ale... wcale tego po panu nie widać.

Rzuca mi jeszcze zimniejsze spojrzenie, ale zachowuje ciszę.

\- Dlaczego się pan nie broni? - pytam.

Odwraca się ode mnie kręcąc głową.

\- Proszę mi odpowiedzieć - podnoszę nieco głos.

Zrywa się z miejsca.

Szybko pokonuje dzielący nas dystans. Cofam się i przyciskam ciało do ściany, próbując uwolnić się od jego przerażającej obecności.

\- Głupia dziewczyno - warczy, rozpinając koszulę.

Otwieram szerzej oczy w szoku i strachu.

\- C-co pan robi?

Nic nie mówi, a kiedy wreszcie rozpina koszulę, podciąga do góry podkoszulkę. Unikam spoglądania na niego, wbijam wzrok w podłogę. Sytuacja jest wyjątkowo niekomfortowa i niestosowna. Nie chcę oglądać mojego profesora bez koszulki.

\- Patrz - rozkazuje.

Potrząsam głową.

\- N-nie...

\- Patrz - powtarza, tym razem z większym naciskiem.

Rzucam mu szybkie spojrzenie, zatrzymuję się na jego klatce piersiowej.

Siniaki.

Cięcia.

Niebieskie i fioletowe sińce.

Zranienia są w większości zasklepione, ale na skórze pozostała zakrzepła krew.

\- O Boże... - szepczę. Nie jestem w stanie odwrócić wzroku od jego pokancerowanego ciała.

Chyba użyli Sectumsepry.

\- Zadowolona? - pyta opuszczając koszulkę i zapinając się.

Nie jestem w stanie nic powiedzieć.

\- Czy to spełnia twoje oczekiwania? - pyta. Jego głos ocieka sarkazmem.

\- Ja...

\- Pokazałbym ci uszkodzenia na innych częściach ciała, ale wątpię, czy chciałabyś to oglądać.

Szybko potrząsam głową.

\- N-nie, nie.

Długa chwila ciszy.

Potem po prostu odwraca się i odchodzi na druga stronę lochu. Osuwa się po kamiennej ścianie.

Biorę kilka uspokajających oddechów i wyrzucam z siebie:

\- Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

\- Mile widziane byłyby przeprosiny, Granger.

Gryzę się w język w lekkiej frustracji i milknę na kilka długich chwil.

Naprawdę powinnam przeprosić? Wciąż mam co do niego wiele podejrzeń. Pozostało jeszcze wiele pytań, ale wątpię, żeby on zechciał na którekolwiek odpowiedzieć. Zwłaszcza teraz.

Być może mogłabym udawać, że mu zaufałam, żeby odkryć, czego on chce. Zanim wszystko stanie się jasne, mogę mu choć trochę zaufać, prawda?

Uczucie niepewności i osamotnienia zabija mnie od środka i nie mogę już znieść samotności. Myśl, że jedyna osoba, której zaufałam może być moim wrogiem, to dla mnie zbyt wiele.

Wzdycham.

Zaufam mu. Na razie.

\- Przepraszam za moje zachowanie, profesorze - wyrzucam z siebie.

Przytakuje i nic poza tym.

Napięcie w powietrzu nie ulega zmianie.

Nie było żadnego śniadania. Żadnego jedzenia. Niczego.

Może o nas zapomnieli?

_Nie_, potrząsam głową. To ich plan. Wszystko, każde ich działanie, każde słowo, każdy ruch jest częścią ich planu.

Czyżby teraz próbowali nas zagłodzić?

Głośno przełykam ślinę. Czuję, jak ogarnia mnie panika.

Nie wiem, ile jeszcze jestem w stanie znieść.

Bez słońca. Bez jedzenia. Samotność. Tortury.

Ludzie łamią się wcześniej czy później.

Biorę głęboki oddech i próbuję się uspokoić. Muszę po prostu przebrnąć przez to każdego dnia.

Nie myśl o jutrze, Hermiono. Myśl o dniu dzisiejszym.

Przetrwanie tego dnia to jedyne, co w tej chwili się liczy.

\- Dlaczego nic pan nie zrobił? - pytam cicho. Milczenie mnie zabija.

Spogląda na mnie. Mruży oczy nieco zdezorientowany.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Wczoraj - przezwyciężam się i wypowiadam te słowa, mimo że wspominanie ostatnich wydarzeń jest ostatnim, czego pragnę. - Kiedy byłam... Kiedy oni... Kiedy j-ja...

\- Panno Granger - mówi zimno - odzywaj się, kiedy już ułożysz zdanie w swojej głowie.

Przytakuję i zbieram się w sobie.

\- Kiedy byłam pod wpływem Imperiusa. Pan tam po prostu stał.

Wciąż mam go przed oczami. Stojącego zupełnie nieruchomo, ale z tak wyraźnym zdegustowaniem i paniką w oczach.

\- Byłem pod Zaklęciem Pełnego Porażenia Ciała - wyjaśnia, nie patrząc na mnie.

\- Och.

Widzę, jak niekomfortowo czuje się**,** rozmawiając o tym. Mogę wyobrazić sobie, dlaczego. Po raz pierwszy byliśmy zmuszeni do robienia czegoś o podtekście seksualnym. Tak, braliśmy już wcześniej razem prysznic, ale to było co innego.

To, co wydarzyło się wczoraj, było... odrażające.

Zboczone.

Chore.

Muszę przestać o tym myśleć.

\- Nie przynoszą nam jedzenia - odzywam się. Desperacko próbuję zmienić temat, wyrzuć z myśli te obrazy.

\- Tak - cedzi zirytowany. - Zwróciłem już na to uwagę.

\- Jak pan myśli, jaki jest ich plan?

\- Nie wiem, panno Granger - odpowiada po długim milczeniu.

Denerwuję go. Mogę to odczytać z jego twarzy. Chce, żebym zamknęła usta i przestała gadać.

Ale ja nie mogę. Nie potrafię znieść tej ciszy.

On jednak zachowuje milczenie, więc ja robię to samo.

\- Proszę pana, jaki jest dziesiąty składnik Eliksiru Wielosokowego?

\- Słucham?

\- Nie mogę sobie tego przypomnieć.

Cisza.

\- Dwanaście much siatkoskrzydłych - zaczynam, - dziesięć uncji surowego antymonu, cztery pijawki, szesnaście skrupułów ślazu zrywanego podczas pełni księżyca, trzy drachmy sproszkowanego salmiaka rodziemego, sproszkowane liście rdestu ptasiego, opiłki saletry i rtęci, odrobina wysuszonej skóry Boomslanga oraz część tej osoby, w którą chcemy zostać przemienieni.

Wpatruje się we mnie.

\- Wiem, że jest jeszcze jeden składnik - mówię. - Ale nie mogę go sobie przypomnieć!

\- Szczypta sproszkowanego rogu dwurożca - cedzi znudzonym głosem, wciąż na mnie spoglądając.

Natychmiast się rozchmurzam.

\- To jest to! Jak mogłam o tym zapomnieć?

\- Wcale nie zapomniałaś - odpowiada.

\- Co...

\- Jesteś jak chodząca encyklopedia. Zapamiętałaś każdy eliksir i wątpię, że mogłabyś zapomnieć jednego ze składników tej szczególnej mikstury. Zwłaszcza, że uwarzyłaś ją poprawnie w wieku dwunastu lat.

Otwieram usta w szoku, ale nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk.

Uśmiecha się głupawo.

\- Tak, wiem o tym.

\- Ale...

\- Wiem także, że to ty ukradłaś składniki z mojego osobistego składu.

\- P-przepraszam. Potrzebowałam ich do...

\- A więc to _byłaś ty_! - przerywa mi**,** marszcząc brwi.

\- Ale... - milknę na chwilę, kiedy w końcu do mnie dociera. - Nie wiedział pan, że to ja, prawda?

\- Nie, ale teraz już wiem.

Odwracam wzrok, czuję, jak moje policzki się rumienią. Nie przewidziałam, że rozmowa rozwinie się w tym kierunku.

Oczywiście Snape zauważa mój dyskomfort.

\- Skąd ta mina, panno Granger? Jeszcze zdążę odebrać Gryffindorowi kilka punktów za ten wybryk.

Nie mogę powstrzymać małego uśmiechu.

\- Tak długo, jak tu jesteśmy**,** nie mogę tego zrobić - dodaje. - Ale gdy tylko wrócimy, spodziewaj się kary.

Spoglądam na niego z zaskoczeniem, cała moja twarz się rozjaśnia z powodu nadziei, którą odnalazłam w jego słowach. Powiedział "gdy wrócimy". To była tylko figura retoryczna, ale nie mogę nic na to poradzić, że uczepiłam się tych słów, jakby od tego zależało moje życie. Profesor zauważa to i natychmiast odwraca wzrok, jakby żałował swoich słów.

To bez znaczenia.

Powiedział to. To oznacza, że nawet jeśli nie chce tego przyznać, w głębi duszy jednak wierzyw to, że zostaniem uratowani.

Chyba że mnie okłamuje. To wszystko może być częścią planu zdobycia mojego zaufania.

_Znowu!_

Te okropne głosy w mojej głowie wróciły, znów przekonują mnie, że nie mogę mu ufać!

Nie mogę tego znieść.

Serce niemal zamiera mi w piersi, kiedy w końcu pojawiają się strażnicy.

Tym razem jest ich tylko dwóch. Ich lider i jeszcze jakiś, którego nie rozpoznaję.

Ten pierwszy spogląda na nas i uśmiecha się odpychająco.

\- Pewnie powinniśmy pozwolić wam wziąć kolejny prysznic - mówi. - Wyglądacie... wstrętnie.

Małe iskry gniewu zaczynają przebijać się przez mój strach i desperację.

To dobrze. Znacznie bardziej wolę być zła niż przestraszona. W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni strach stał się moim przyjacielem. Przyjacielem, którego wcale nie chcę przy sobie zatrzymać.

\- Czego chcecie? - pyta profesor Snape. - Uczyńmy tę wizytę tak krótką, jak to tylko możliwe.

Spoglądam na niego zaskoczona.

\- Czy jesteście teraz gotowi przekazać nam informacje, których potrzebujemy? - pyta śmierciożerca.

Cisza.

Znają moją odpowiedź. Nie zmieniłam zdania. Niczego ode mnie nie dostaną.

Pytanie brzmi, co zechce zrobić profesor. Nie powstrzymam go, jeśli zgodzi się na rozmowę i współpracę z nimi.

\- Obawiam się, że nie możemy wam pomóc - mówi w końcu Snape. W końcu mogę odetchnąć z ulgą.

Strażnik nie wygląda na zaskoczonego.

\- Tego się właśnie spodziewałem - mówi.

Naprawdę?

Mężczyzna krzyżuje ręce na piersi, wyraźnie się nad czymś intensywnie zastanawiając.

\- Co powinnyśmy teraz zrobić? Hmm?

Nie odzywam się. Chcę tylko zniknąć **i** nie mieć z nimi więcej do czynienia. Jestem chora i zmęczona tym niepokojem i oczekiwaniem. Tak bardzo tęsknię za różdżką! Chciałabym mieć dość siły, by się przemóc. Nie mogę znieść bycia tak bezużyteczną przez cały czas.

\- Dziewczyno - zwraca się do mnie nagle strażnik. - Masz coś do dodania?

Potrząsam głową.

\- Wierzę, że profesor Snape powiedział już wszystko, co było do powiedzenia.

\- _Profesor_? - powtarza strażnik. - Nazywasz go _profesorem_.

Na mojej twarzy pojawia się zmieszanie, ale zachowuję ciszę.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy wciąż będziesz nazywała go profesorem, kiedy dowiesz się o jego przeszłości.

Snape robi krok do przodu.

\- Nie opowiadaj o rzeczach, które mogą okazać się dla ciebie groźne - mówi niskim głosem.

Strażnik nie wygląda jednak na przestraszonego.

\- Ona wie?

Cisza.

Co mam wiedzieć? Coś o przeszłości profesora Snape'a? Słyszałam plotki o tym, że był śmierciożercą. Właściwie obiły mi się o uszy pogłoski, jakoby nadal nim pozostawał. Ale to wszystko. Nic więcej nie wiem i nie chcę wiedzieć.

\- Powiedziałeś jej, że były czasy, kiedy to ty torturowałeś? - pyta strażnik, wciąż z tym swoim uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do twarzy.

W żaden sposób na to nie reaguję. To właśnie to, czego chcą. Nie dam im tej satysfakcji.

\- Zabijanie, torturowanie, wymyślanie nowych zaklęć, jednych bardziej śmiercionośnych od drugich.

Profesor zwija dłonie w pięści, ale to wszystko, co robi. Nawet nie odpowiada. Nawet nie protestuje. Dlaczego? Pewnie dlatego, że strażnicy mówią prawdę.

Nagle jego wzrok spoczywa na mnie i widzę jak usiłuje doszukać się we mnie jakichś emocji. Robię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by zachować zimny, niewzruszony wyraz twarzy.

\- Więc - mówi strażnik - masz coś do powiedzenia?

Po prostu kręcę głową.

\- Interesujące - komentuje.

Cisza.

Obserwuję twarz strażnika i mogę niemal zobaczyć, jaka pomysł formuje się w jego głowie. Oczy mu się rozświetlają, a usta układają w głupkowaty uśmiech.

\- Trzymaj ją - zwraca się do drugiego mężczyzny i zanim dociera do mnie, co się dzieje, strażnik jest już za mną, ściskając moje ramiona. Szarpię się, ale to zupełnie bezsensowne. Nic nie mogę zrobić.

\- Co wy wyprawiacie? - dopytuje Snape, ale strażnik wskazuje na niego różdżką ze słowami:

\- Nie ruszaj się. Nie zranimy jej, po prostu poprawimy jej stylizację.

Co?

\- Ale jeśli będziesz się wtrącał- kontynuuje - nie poprzestaniemy na tym, rozumiesz?

Snape nie odpowiada. W jego oczach dostrzegam udręczenie, kiedy staje**,** głośno oddychając, ze spojrzeniem wbitym we mnie.

Uspokój się. Po prostu się uspokój.

Zmuszam moje ciało, aby przestało się trząść, ale to nie odgania paniki. Napotykam spojrzenie strażnika i z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nie mogę odwrócić wzroku. Nie zrobi ze mnie tchórza.

Nagle wyciąga coś z szaty, a jego uśmieszek się poszerza.

Widok tego, co trzyma w dłoni, zmraża mi krew w żyłach.

To para dużych nożyczek.

Niemal duszę się na samą myśl o tym, co może z nimi zrobić. Straszliwe obrazy przelatują przez mój umysł, nożyczki tkwiące w moim brzuchu, tryskająca krew...

Wbrew sobie samej ponownie zaczynam się trząść, strach przejmuje nade mną kontrolę. Jednak strażnik stojący za mną mnie nie puszcza, właściwie trzyma mnie jeszcze mocniej, prawie zamyka dopływ krwi do moich rąk.

\- Uspokój się, przecież powiedziałem, że cię nie skrzywdzę - mówi lider, podchodząc do mnie.

Nie wierzę mu. Jest śmierciożercą. Na pewno kłamie.

Merlinie.

Stoi naprzeciw mnie, a nożyczki znajdują się już tylko o kilka cali od mojej twarzy.

Nie mogę oddychać.

Pewnie przetnie moje gardło.

Wykrwawię się na śmierć.

Potną mnie i wyjdą. Profesor Snape będzie ostatnim, co zobaczę przed śmiercią. Już widzę, jak desperacko próbuje zatamować krwotok, ale nic nie pomoże. Sam będzie cały we krwi, a wtedy ja umrę.

Wydaję z siebie krótki szloch, całe moje ciało się trzęsie.

Zamykam oczy, przygotowuję się na nadchodzący ból.

Boże, dopomóż.

Ale nic się nie dzieje.

Nie ma bólu.

Jednak...

On dotyka moich... włosów.

Otwieram oczy akurat by zobaczyć, jak odcina długi kosmyk włosów.

C-co on robi?

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie jestem w stanie nawet w żaden sposób zareagować. Nie tego oczekiwałam.

Kolejne cięcie. I jeszcze jedno.

Słyszę odgłos cięcia włosów. Po trochu. Opadają na podłogę obok mnie.

\- Proszę - mówię cicho. Nie do końca dociera do mnie, co dzieje się wokół.

Ignoruje mnie i nie zatrzymuje się.

W desperacji spoglądam na profesora Snape'a. On tylko stoi, również na mnie patrząc. Wygląda na to, że... ulżyło mu. Czy on nie rozumie, jak bardzo mnie to rani? Nie fizycznie, ale emocjonalnie. To głębsze. Mogliby mnie torturować i mniej by to bolało.

Wygląda na to, że to już ostatni kosmyk.

Nie mogę już znieść dźwięku nożyczek.

Nareszcie koniec.

Główny strażnik odsuwa się ode mnie, a ten drugi puszcza moje ręce.

A ja po prostu tam stoję, trzęsąc się, bojąc się spojrzeć w dół i zobaczyć leżące tam bez życia włosy.

\- Tak - mówi lider z satysfakcją - teraz wygląda znacznie lepiej, zgodzisz się ze mną?

Nie odpowiadam mu.

\- Ostrzegałem cię - kontynuuje. - Na koniec to _ty_ będziesz błagać _nas_, żebyśmy przyjęli twoje informacje. A ty jesteś następny - ostatnie słowa, uśmiechając się okrutnie, kieruje do Snape'a.

A potem strażnicy wychodzą.

Nie mogę się poruszyć.

Boję się sprawdzić, jak mocno mnie obciął.

Profesor Snape wzdycha, podchodzi do mnie.

\- Bawią się nami, ale to nie może trwać wiecznie.

Nie odpowiadam.

\- Myślę, że celowo nas głodzą - mówi. - To część ich gry. Rozgniewaliśmy ich, a to nasza kara. Musimy po prostu...

Milknie, prawdopodobnie w końcu zauważa, w jakim jestem stanie.

\- Panno Granger? - pyta cicho, spoglądając na mnie. - Wszystko w porządku?

To pytanie przelewa czarę goryczy i po mojej twarzy zaczynają płynąć łzy. Nie wydaję z siebie żadnego dźwięku, po prostu tam stoję, wpatrując się w nicość.

\- Panno Granger?

Biorę urywany oddech i w końcu podnoszę ręce do głowy.

Moje włosy.

Kiedy odkrywam, że moje niegdyś długie włosy sięgają teraz zaledwie do wysokości brody, wybucham jeszcze silniejszym szlochem.

Stracone.

Spoglądam w dół i widzę leżące tam długie loki moich włosów.

Stracone.

Zostały mi odebrane.

\- Panno Granger - mówi profesor Snape. - To tylko włosy.

Wiem, że to tylko włosy. Rozumiem, że nie powinno mnie to tak obchodzić, ale nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Zmienili mnie. Zostawili na mnie swój znak. Nawet jeśli któregoś dnia zostaniemy uratowani, to zawsze będzie przypominało mi czas spędzony w lochu.

Potrząsam głową, odsuwam się od profesora. Boję się, że jeśli otworzę usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, wydobędzie się z nich tylko szloch i będzie mi jeszcze bardziej wstyd.

\- Pomyśl, co mogło się wydarzyć - mówi.

Wiem. Wiem, że płakanie nad włosami jest głupie, ale nic nie mogę z tym zrobić. Czuję się inaczej. Jakbym była od tej chwili nową Hermioną Granger.

Nie. Już nigdy nie będę Hermioną Granger. Jestem ich zabawką i mogą ze mną zrobić, co tylko zapragną.

\- Po p-prostu potrzebuję k-kilku chwil... - zmuszam się do powiedzenia przerywanym się głosem.

\- Oczywiście - pada odpowiedź.

Przytakuję, przełykam głośno i klękam. Zbieram włosy na kupkę.

Zawsze na nie narzekałam, bo irytowała mnie ich dzikość, ale nigdy nie chciałam ich ściąć. Były częścią mnie.

I już nie będą.

\- Naprawdę torturował pan ludzi? - pytam.

Napina się, a jego oczy ciemnieją.

\- Panno Granger...

\- _Proszę_. Myślę, że mam prawo wiedzieć - mówię cicho. - Pan widział mnie już od najgorszej strony.

Poza tym potrzebuję zmiany tematu. Muszę zacząć myśleć o czymś innym.

Wzdycha. Odwraca ode mnie wzrok.

\- Tak - przytakuje w końcu. - Wszystko, co powiedzieli, jest prawdą.

\- Wszystko?

\- A kilka spraw pominęli.

Spinam się. Czuję się tym trochę zaniepokojona. Trudno jest mi wyobrazić sobie profesora Snape torturującego kogokolwiek. Nie ważne, jak bardzo jest nieprzyjazny, sarkastyczny czy zimny, nie mogę stworzyć wizji jego, kiedy kogoś krzywdzi.

\- D-dlaczego? - to jedyne pytanie, jakie przychodzi mi do głowy.

\- Byłem młody, głupi - przyznaje. Jego wzrok staje się odległy, tak jakby pogrążał się we wspomnieniach. - Miałem obsesję na punkcie mocy.

\- Jak długo pan...

\- Kilka lat.

Kila lat? Mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak wiele okropnych rzeczy zrobił przez ten czas. Zatem dlaczego jest teraz inną osobą? Może wcale się nie zmienił. Co jeśli nadal jest tym samym śmierciożercą, co kiedyś?

\- Nie będę się wdawał w szczegóły, panno Granger - mówi. - Ale możesz mi wierzyć, prawdziwe tortury jeszcze się nie zaczęły.

Czuję, jak zaciska się moje gardło.

Czy jestem w stanie znieść więcej?

\- Myślę, że spróbuję złapać trochę snu - mówię w końcu. Odwracam się i owijam jego płaszczem.

Mój żołądek narzeka na dzisiejszy brak jedzenia, ale ignoruję to. Mam teraz większe problemy. Próbuję nie zwracać uwagi na długość moich włosów i zamykam oczy w nadziei, że tej nocy uda mi się zasnąć.


	9. Dzień dziewiąty

_**Dzień dziewiąty**_

Ziewam i unoszę ręce za głowę, dłuższą chwilę przeciągam się przed otworzeniem oczu. Nic mnie już nie zaskoczy.

Obraz lochu. Małe krzesło pośrodku. Po drugiej stronie materac.

Profesor Snape.

Zaskakujący jest dla mnie fakt, że to właśnie on zawsze budzi się jako pierwszy. Jak on to robi? W trakcie tych dziewięciu dni tylko raz wstałam przed nim. Natychmiast przychodzi mi na myśl plotka krążąca po pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, jakoby profesor Snape był wampirem, ale szybko odsuwam od siebie tę myśl.

Odchrząkam i siadam. Snape spogląda na mnie, ale zaraz ponownie odwraca wzrok.

\- Dzień dobry - mówię. Desperacko pragnę oparcia w czymś normalnym.

Możemy udawać, że wszystko jest jak zawsze. Chociaż przez kilka chwil.

\- Dobry - mówi niewyraźnie.

Wygląda na to, że intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawia. A ja nie chcę naprzykrzać mu się bardziej niż muszę. Rozglądam się, zauważam że kupka moich włosów zniknęła.

Uważnie lustruję wnętrze lochu. Nie ma czego szukać.

Spoglądam na profesora.

\- Gdzie są?...

Rozumie, o co pytam.

\- Cóż.. usunąłem je.

Odbieram to jako delikatny atak.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie byłoby dla ciebie dobrze, gdybyś musiała na nie patrzeć.

To... miłe z jego strony. Wiem, że niełatwo by mi było patrzeć na to, co zostało z moich włosów. Wciąż by mi przypominały o tym, co zrobili strażnicy.

\- Dziękuję - mówię cicho, a on tylko przytakuje.

Owijam się płaszczem. Chłód daje mi się odrobinę we znaki... I jeszcze to dziwne uczucie w żołądku. Wciąż nie dostaliśmy żadnego jedzenia i moje ciało właśnie zaczyna protestować.

Zastanawiam się, czy on jest tak samo głodny.

Musi być. Po prostu nie daje tego po sobie poznać.

Spinam się, kiedy otwierają się drzwi i do środka wchodzi strażnik. To ktoś nowy. Nie rozpoznaję go.

\- Czas iść do kibla - mówi, patrząc na profesora.

Snape, nic nie mówiąc, wychodzi za strażnikiem.

Próbuję jak najlepiej wykorzystać te kilka chwil samotności, ale nic z tego. Kiedy zostaję sama, nie czuję się bezpieczna. Jestem cała w nerwach, na krawędzi paniki, zastanawiając się czy profesor wróci, czy nie. Nigdy tego nie wiem. Zawsze gdy opuszcza loch, mogę widzieć go po raz ostatni.

Albo...

Może rozmawia właśnie z Voldemortem, zdając mu relację ze wszystkiego, czego się o mnie dowiedział. Może teraz je i przygotowuje się na powrót do lochu i odgrywania na nowo roli ofiary. Może właśnie śmieje się ze strażnikami, opowiadając im, jak bardzo muszę być naiwna, skoro mu ufam.

Czy on tylko udaje?

I czy ja aby na pewno chcę poznać prawdę?

W tej chwili jest jedyną stabilną rzeczą w moim życiu. Czy naprawdę chcę to stracić?

Kulę się i przyciskam rękę do brzucha. Czuję się fatalnie.

Zimno mi w stopy. Bolą mnie plecy. Materac nie jest zbyt wygodny.

Wzdycham, wspominając łóżko w Hogwarcie. Duże, ciepłe, komfortowe łóżko. Czy kiedykolwiek je jeszcze zobaczę? To dziwne, za jakimi rzeczami człowiek może tęsknić.

Przyprowadzają profesora z powrotem, więc wstaję, wiedząc, że to teraz moja kolej na wizytę w toalecie. Bez słowa zostaję wyprowadzona z lochu.

Cała się trzęsę. Boli mnie brzuch.

Strażnik niczego nie zauważa i wpycha mnie jak zwykle z powrotem do lochu. Odchodzi, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wciąż stoję, obejmując się rękoma i spoglądając na dół.

Co teraz?

Co powinnam teraz zrobić?

\- Panno Granger? - głos Snape'a wyrywa mnie z głębokiego zamyślenia.

Nie patrzę na niego. Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

Natychmiast robię krok do tyłu, nie chcę stać zbyt blisko niego. Nie teraz.

\- O co chodzi? - pyta. - Coś się stało?

Nic nie mówię.

\- Coś ci zrobili? - zmienia ton głosu, mówi powoli.

Potrząsam głową.

Nie.

Nic z tych rzeczy.

Nikt mi nic nie zrobił. Wszystko działo się jak zwykle. Zostałam zaprowadzona do łazienki, jak zwykle w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Ale tym razem...

Powinnam mu powiedzieć?

Muszę.

Nie wiem co robić.

Ale jak mogę oznajmić mu coś takiego?

To profesor Snape, na litość Boską!

Wydaję z siebie gniewny pomruk i odwracam się od niego.

Dlaczego to musiało przytrafić się właśnie mi? Dlaczego teraz?

W jego głosie rozpoznaję troskę:

\- Panno Granger? Co się stało?

W tym momencie nienawidzę bycia dziewczyną.

\- J-ja... Mam problem - przezwyciężam się, wciąż bojąc się stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz.

\- Jakiego rodzaju problem?

\- Taki... mały.

\- Tak? - drąży.

\- Właściwie - zaczynam. - Jest to duży problem. Nawet ogromny i nie mam pojęcia co zrobić.

Nic nie odpowiada, skupia się na słuchaniu mnie.

\- To znaczy, zwykle wiem co robić, ale chwilowo utknęłam tutaj i nie mogę... nie mogę...

\- Panno Granger - przerywa mi. - Możesz wyrażać sie jaśniej? I skończ z tym dramatyzowaniem.

Przygryzam wargę. Chcę tylko zapaść się pod ziemię i umrzeć. Moje milczenie go irytuje.

\- Granger, jaki to problem?

Po długiej chwili szepczę:

\- Natury kobiecej.

\- Możesz powtórzyć?

\- Problem natury kobiecej - udaje mi się wykrztusić.

Cisza.

Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiał, co próbowałam powiedzieć. Naprawdę nie mam ochoty na dalsze wyjaśnienia.

\- Rozumiem - to jego jedyna odpowiedź.

Wciąż nie potrafię spojrzeć mu w oczy. Nie mogę na niego patrzeć i udawać, że to zupełnie normalne, tak rozmawiać z najmniej lubianym profesorem o krwawym mścicielu*. To nienormalne. I nic dziwnego, że nie czuję się z tym komfortowo.

Nie odzywa się przez bardzo długi czas.

Najwyraźniej dla niego również jest to niewygodny temat.

Napięcie w powietrzu staje się doskonale wyczuwalne.

\- Jak źle jest? - pyta w końcu ostrożnie.

\- C-co?

Dlaczego mnie o to pyta?

Głośno przełyka ślinę przed ponownym odezwaniem się.

\- Po prostu próbuję wymyśleć, czego możesz użyć, by... sobie pomóc.

Z niewygodnej sytuacji to wszystko zamienia się w sytuację jeszcze bardziej niekomfortową.

\- Um... Normalnie, tak myślę. Nie wiem...

\- Panno Granger - zaczyna. - Czy mogłabyś się, proszę, odwrócić? Rozmowę z twoimi plecami znajduję jako trudną.

Nie mogę.

Hermiono Granger.

Jesteś dorosła. Zachowuj się, jak na osobę dorosłą przystało.

Biorę głęboki oddech i powoli się odwracam. Moje oczy napotykają jego na krótką chwilę, ale szybko spuszczam wzrok, zatrzymując go na jego ramionach.

\- To dosyć... niefortunna sytuacja - mówi. - Ale to nie koniec świata.

Nerwowo przygryzam usta, rozglądając się dookoła.

Cisza.

\- Pięć dni - w końcu odzyskuję głos.

\- Proszę?

\- To zwykle trwa pięć dni. Nie w-wiem co robić. Nie ma sposobu, żebym się zaopatrzyła w jakieś... w cokolwiek.

Profesor na moment znów pogrąża się w zamyśleniu i cisza wypełnia loch.

Mam ochotę sama siebie spoliczkować za powiedzenie mu tego. Nie może mi pomóc, więc po co go w ogóle o tym informowałam?

Nagle zaczyna zdejmować swoją szatę. Spoglądam na niego zaskoczona, cofając się odrobinę.

Odpina guziki, a ja odwracam wzrok w zawstydzeniu.

\- Co pan robi? - pytam, słysząc dźwięk opadającej szaty.

Nie odpowiada, ale wówczas dociera do mnie odgłos rozdzieranego materiału. Rzucam na niego okiem i widzę, jak rozrywa swoją podkoszulkę na kilka kawałków.

Kiedy kończy, szybko nakłada na siebie z powrotem koszulę. Zbliża się do mnie o kilka kroków oferując mi kawałki podkoszulki.

\- To niewiele, ale mam nadzieję, że ci pomoże - mówi.

Niezdarnie biorę z jego ręki materiał, zmuszając się do spojrzenia mu w twarz.

\- Dziękuję.

Przytakuje i odwraca się, odchrząkując.

\- Chcesz...

Nie kończy pytania, ale rozumiem, co ma na myśli. Szybko przytakuję, więc odwraca się i odchodzi w róg pomieszczenia, nie patrząc na mnie.

Niezgrabnie się obrządzam, nie do końca wiedząc, co robię.

\- Może się pan odwrócić - mówię cicho, kiedy kończę.

Jestem pewna, że moja twarz jest teraz całkiem czerwona.

Nie mogę uwierzyć w tę całą sytuację. Przez to wydarzenie, zaczynam zastanawiać się, czy będę jeszcze kiedyś w stanie spojrzeć na niego po tym, jak już... zostaniemy uratowani. Czy będę w stanie siedzieć w jego klasie i słuchać jego wykładu bez odtwarzania w myślach wszystkiego, co przeżyliśmy w tym lochu?

\- Profesorze, dlaczego zdecydował się pan zostać nauczycielem?

\- Panno Granger, to wysoce niestosowne.

\- Dlaczego? To tylko proste pytanie. Nie możemy siedzieć w cieszy przez cały dzień.

Wydaje z siebie zirytowane westchnienie.

\- Byłem winny komuś przysługę - odpowiada.

\- Profesorowi Dumbledore'owi?

\- To bez znaczenia.

-Więc to wszystko? Tylko dlatego, że ktoś pana o to poprosił?

\- Nie, to tylko jeden z powodów.

\- Och.

\- Kiedy byłem młody, z całych sił pragnąłem uczyć. Chciałem przekazywać dalej wiedzę, którą posiadałem. Chciałem nauczać.

W jego głosie dostrzegam gorycz.

\- Nie wiedziałem, jak wielu idiotów jest na tym świecie.

\- Więc... - zaczynam ostrożnie. - Już pan nie lubi nauczania?

Cisza.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem.

\- Ale...

\- W tym tłumie debili zawsze znajdzie się jakiś student, który chce się czegoś nauczyć, jest zdolny i wdzięczny za przekazaną mu wiedzę - wyjaśnia. - I ten uczeń jest powodem, dla którego wszyscy nauczyciele wciąż jeszcze są w Hogwarcie.

Uśmiecham się delikatnie na te słowa. Mam nadzieję, że jestem jednym z tych uczniów, o których mówił. Muszę być. Jestem inteligentna, pracowita i wdzięczna za wiedzę. Więc dlaczego jest wobec mnie taki ostry? Dlaczego wygląda na zirytowanego za każdym razem, kiedy podnoszę rękę na lekcji, albo zadaję jakieś pytania?

Musiał zauważyć, nad czym się zastanawiam, ale jego zachowanie powstrzymuje mnie przed dalszym zadawaniem pytań. Nie jest w nastroju na odpowiadanie na nie, wyraźnie to widzę.

\- Panno Granger, wszystko w porządku?

Otwieram oczy, spoglądam na niego.

\- T-tak.

Mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak wyglądam, zawinięta w szatę, zwinięta w kulkę.

\- Nie ma jeszcze wieczora, więc dlaczego już śpisz? - pyta.

\- Nie śpię, po prostu nie czuję się dobrze. To minie.

\- Jesteś pewna?

\- Tak.

Oczywiście, że jestem pewna. Przechodzę przez to każdego miesiąca.

O nic więcej nie pyta.

Kilka godzin później, wciąż odpoczywam, mając nadzieję, że ten dzień szybko minie.

Wtedy oni decydują się złożyć nam wizytę. Strażnicy.

Jakimś cudem udaje mi się podnieść i idę by stanąć przy profesorze.

Mogę sobie wyobrazić jak komicznie wyglądam, jeśli on rzeczywiście z nimi współpracuje.

Lider spogląda na mnie z uśmiechem.

\- Zrobiłaś coś ze swoimi włosami?

Przechodzi przeze mnie fala gniewu, ale zachowuję ciszę. Wiem, że on właśnie tego pragnie - jakiejś reakcji z mojej strony. Chce widzieć, jak bardzo mnie zranił. Ale ja nie dam mu tej satysfakcji.

Po kilku sekundach spogląda na profesora, potem znów na mnie.

\- Zmieniliście zdanie?

Nie odpowiadamy ani słowem.

\- Wciąż uparci, jak widzę - mówi strażnik krzyżując ramiona na piersi. - A ty wciąż jesteś przy nim? - pyta mnie. - Nawet po tym wszystkim, co ci powiedziałem? O nim, o jego przeszłości?

\- Ufam mu - mówię, mając nadzieję, że brzmię przekonywująco.

\- Torturował mężczyzn, kobiety, dzieci. Spełniał rozkazy bez pytania. To on wynalazł zaklęcie, które...

\- Wystarczy! - profesor Snape podnosi głos.

\- Wstydzisz się swojej przeszłości, Severusie? - pyta strażnik.

Profesor nie odpowiada, po prostu wpatruje się w niego, zabijając go wzrokiem.

Lider kieruje teraz swoją uwagę na mnie.

\- A ty - zaczyna, - stajesz koło niego, tak jakby on mógł cię ochronić. Jesteś szlamą. A Severus Snape nie ryzykowałby życia dla żadnej brudnej szlamy.

Jego słowa są dla mnie jak policzek, ale próbuję to ukryć.

\- Może uwolnimy jedno z was - kontynuuje. - Tego, kto pierwszy zdecyduje się nam pomóc.

Straszliwa cisza wypełnia pomieszczenie.

\- Pomyślcie nad tym - mówi strażnik. - Jutro przyjdziemy poznać waszą decyzję.

Odwraca się, by wyjść, ale wtedy ja robię krok naprzód.

\- Chwila!

Odwraca się do mnie zaskoczony.

\- A może nie musimy czekać do jutra? - pyta.

\- Nie - potrząsam głową. - Nie o to chodzi. Kiedy dostaniemy coś do jedzenia? Zamierzacie zagłodzić nas na śmierć?

Jego uśmiech się poszerza.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. To dałoby... efekt odwrotny od zamierzonego. Po prostu mamy nadzieję, że brak jedzenia sprawi, że będziecie bardziej skłonni, by zaakceptować nasz pomysł.

\- Więc - zaczynam - życzę powodzenia.

Czuję się złamana od wewnątrz, moje ciało krzyczy, że potrzebuje pożywienia, ale ja zachowuję spokojny wyraz twarzy. Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem jestem do tego zdolna.

Mężczyzna tylko się uśmiecha nieprzyjemnie, po czym opuszcza loch.

Cisza.

Nie wypowiedzieliśmy ani jednego słowa od wyjścia strażników.

Spoglądam na profesora.

I odwracam wzrok.

I znów patrzę na niego.

A on odwraca głowę w moją stronę.

\- Chciałabyś mnie o coś zapytać, Granger?

Rzeczywiście jest coś takiego.

\- Czy mogłabym... No... - nie mogę skończyć zdania.

\- Pewnie się zastanawiasz, czy możesz mi zaufać?

Nic nie mówię.

Każda rozsądna osoba próbowałaby ocalić swoje życie. Dlaczego profesor Snape jest inny?

Wzdycha.

\- Nie pomogę im.

\- Dobrze - przytakuję. - Ja też.

Marszczy brwi, spoglądając na mnie.

\- Co? - pytam. - Nie wierzy mi pan?

\- Czy to cię obraża?

Tylko otwieram usta. Nie wiem, jak powinnam zareagować.

\- Ty możesz rzucać na mnie podejrzenia co kilka godzin, a ja powinienem ci po prostu ślepo wierzyć? Mówimy o podwójnych standardach.

\- Ja nigdy bym...

\- Nie mogę być tego pewny. Jesteś młoda, chcesz żyć. Do pewnego stopnia nawet bym zrozumiał, gdybyś zdecydowała się im pomóc.

\- Proszę przestać! - podnoszę głos. - Nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła.

\- Dlaczego jesteś tak wrażliwa na tym punkcie? My tylko dyskutujemy o możliwościach.

\- Nie ma takiej możliwości.

Wpatruje się we mnie, ale ja trzymam nerwy na wodzy.

Po minucie odwraca wzrok. Nasza rozmowa jest skończona.

Żadne z nas nie odzywa się ani słowem przez resztę wieczora.

*monthly visitor - jakkolwiek to zabrzmi, oto winowajca opóźnienia w publikacji. Już przed wstawieniem poprzedniego rozdziału zastanawiałam się, jak przetłumaczyć to wyrażenie, a kiedy zrozumiałam, że nie mogę tego dłużej odwlekać, użyłam formy, którą sama na co dzień stosuję, można powiedzieć.


	10. Dzień dziesiąty

_**Dzień dziesiąty**_

-_ Panno Granger?_

Ktoś woła mnie po imieniu. Głos brzmi, jakby przybywał z bardzo daleka.

\- _Granger?_

Jak szept.

Wydaję z siebie głuchy jęk i próbuję zignorować wołanie.

\- Granger.

Czyjeś ręce łapią mnie za ramiona, potrząsają mną.

Natychmiast otwieram oczy i odpycham od siebie dłonie agresora. Wstrząsa mną dreszcz.

Chwila...

Mrugam kilkakrotnie. To on.

_Profesor Snape._

\- P-przepraszam - zaczynam. - Myślałam...

Pozwalam zdaniu zawisnąć w powietrzu. On już wie, o co mi chodzi i przyjmuje przeprosiny.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta.

\- Co... Co ma pan na myśli?

\- Rzucałaś się i mówiłaś przez sen.

Spinam się.

\- Och - zaczynam się martwić. - Co mówiłam?

\- Głównie jakieś bzdury. - To jego jedyna odpowiedź.

Odprężam się. Biorę głęboki oddech i próbuję przypomnieć sobie moje sny, ale nic z tego.

\- Dziękuję za obudzenie mnie, profesorze. Po prostu... nie czuję się zbyt dobrze. Chciałabym móc się jeszcze trochę zdrzemnąć, ale... wiem, że strażnicy mogą tu wpaść w każdej chwili.

\- Obudzę cię, kiedy tak się stanie - proponuje. - Wyglądasz trochę blado.

Potrzebuję chwili namysłu, by w końcu przytaknąć.

\- Dobrze.

Zrywam nasz kontakt wzrokowy i kładę się, owijając ciasno płaszczem. Wtedy dociera do mnie, jak wiele dał mi w ciągu ostatnich dni. Jak bardzo mi pomógł. Nie wiem, jak byłabym w stanie znieść tę całą sytuację, gdyby nie on.

Zapisuję sobie w pamięci, żeby mu podziękować, po czym zamykam oczy i próbuję trochę odpocząć.

Gwałtownie otwieram oczy i natychmiast podrywam się do pozycji siedzącej. Nerwowo rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Panno Granger?

Odprężam się, kiedy dociera do mnie, że jesteśmy w lochu sami. Nie powinnam zasypiać, powinnam być przytomna i gotowa na wszystko, co strażnicy zdecydują się z nami zrobić.

\- Nikt nas jeszcze nie odwiedził - mówi profesor Snape.

Przytakuję, odgarniając włosy z twarzy. Kulę się na wspomnienie tego, jak krótkie są teraz.

Cisza.

Wtedy coś sobie przypominam.

\- Zdaje sobie pan sprawę z tego, że to już _dziesiąty_ dzień? - pytam cicho.

\- Tak - wzdycha. - Nie umknęło to mojej uwadze.

\- Dziesięć dni - powtarzam, sama w to nie wierząc. - To... wydaje się, jakby trwało dłużej.

Nie komentuje tego.

\- Myśli pan, że próbują nas znaleźć? - pytam.

Widzę, jak przewraca oczami.

\- Panno Granger, rozmawialiśmy już na ten temat...

\- Wiem, ale... Zastanawiam się, co myślą Ron i Harry. Czy wiedzą, co się ze mną stało? A... moi rodzice? Myśli pan, że zostali poinformowani o moim zniknięciu?

Spoglądam na Snape'a, żądna odpowiedzi.

\- Wierzę - zaczyna powoli- że dyrektor powiedział im o tym.

Na te słowa czuję jakiś ciężar na sercu. Sama nie wiem, czy lepiej byłoby, żeby o wszystkim wiedzieli, czy nie. Jeśli zostali poinformowani o moim zniknięciu, na pewno się zamartwiają. Nie jestem w stanie nawet o tym myśleć - to tak bardzo boli. Ale z drugiej strony to, że wiedzą, czyni tę sytuację bardziej realną. To się _naprawdę_ dzieje. Nikt nie może udawać, że jest inaczej.

Ale jeśli wiedzą... Pewnie próbują mnie znaleźć.

Spinam się, kiedy dociera do mnie, jak niebezpieczny jest świat, w którym żyję. Nie chcę, żeby moi rodzice się do niego zbliżali. Jeśli byłoby to dla nich bezpieczniejsze, to nie chcę, żeby mnie szukali.

Nagle odzywa się profesor Snape:

\- Dyrektor robi pewnie wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby nas odnaleźć. Szuka nas Zakon, więc jestem pewny, że twoi rodzice nie są w żaden sposób w te poszukiwania zaangażowani. To byłoby dla nich zbyt niebezpieczne.

Jak on to robi?

Czasem sprawia wrażenie, jakby czytał w moich myślach. Wie dokładnie, czym się martwię i...

_Chwila_.

Czy mógłby czytać mi w myślach?

\- Profesorze? - zaczynam ostrożnie. - Czy pan... kiedykolwiek użył na mnie legilimencji? To znaczy, w ciągu tych dziesięciu dni.

Nie odwraca wzroku, jak tego oczekiwałam, ale dostrzegam jakąś zmianę na jego twarzy. Może to cień wstydu?

\- Po latach praktykowania tego szczególnego rzemiosła nie jestem czasem w stanie... wyłączyć tego - tłumaczy.

Otwieram usta w szoku.

\- A więc... Odpowiedzią jest "tak"?

Walczy z samym sobą przez chwilę, aż w końcu przytakuje.

\- Tak.

\- To...

Przez dłuższy czas jestem po prostu oniemiała. Nie oczekiwałam, że mi przytaknie. Nie byłam na to przygotowana.

Wtedy nagle ogarnia mnie wstyd, któremu towarzyszy złość.

\- To takie osobiste - mówię oskarżycielskim tonem. - Nie chciałam, żeby pan... Co pan widział?

\- Panno Granger, to nie jest tak**,** jak myślisz.

\- Więc niech mi to pan wytłumaczy.

\- To nigdy nie jest czytanie w myślach, to po prostu... małe sondowanie, którego nie jestem w stanie powstrzymać.

\- Nie jest pan w stanie?

Czuję się naprawdę niekomfortowo. Sam fakt, że utknęłam tu z nim i jestem wciągana w te wszystkie odrażające sytuacje jest wystarczająco trudny. Nie chcę, by jeszcze do tego naruszał prywatność mojego umysłu.

\- Więc niech się pan bardziej postara - ucinam. - Nie chcę, żeby wiedział pan wszystko. I tak jest tu już wystarczająco okropnie.

\- Rozumiem, że...

\- _Doprawdy?_ \- atakuję go. - Wściekał się pan tylko dlatego, że się na pana patrzyłam, kiedy pan spał. Jakby się pan czuł, gdybym czytała panu w myślach?

Wzdycha, najwyraźniej zirytowany.

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam, panno Granger. Musisz zrozumieć, że to stało się już dla mnie nawykiem i czasem robię to zupełnie nieświadomie.

Przytakuję, biorąc głęboki oddech.

\- Po prostu... proszę tego więcej nie robić.

\- Będę się starał. Masz moje słowo.

Decyduję się już odpuścić. Nie powinniśmy walczyć.

Wstaję, rozprostowuję nogi i opieram się o ścianę.

\- Musi być już popołudnie, a nikt jeszcze do nas nie przyszedł - mówię cicho.

\- Przyjdą. I nie będą mili - mówi, zbliżając się do mnie. - Po tym, co wczoraj mówili, myślę, że oboje wiemy, czego możemy oczekiwać.

\- Tortur? – Czuję**,** jak przeszywa mnie dreszcz.

Przytakuje, spuszczając wzrok. A potem się spina i znów powoli odnajduje mnie wzrokiem. Czuje się niekomfortowo, widzę to. Otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili z tego rezygnuje.

\- Co? - pytam. Zaskoczona mrużę oczy.

Nie odpowiada, wciąż pozostaje spięty.

Spoglądam na dół, chcąc sprawdzić, co powoduje u niego takie zachowanie.

_O Boże._

Widzę małą, ale zauważalną plamę krwi na materacu w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej siedziałam. Pokrywam się wściekłym rumieńcem i natychmiast zakrywamzabrudzenieszatą, którą mi wcześniej dał. Lekko trzęsę się ze wstydu.

Odchrząka, ale cisza, która nas potem otacza**, **jest bolesna i upokarzająca.

Zamykam na chwilę oczy, modląc się, żeby to wszystko po prostu zniknęło.

Zaledwie sekundę później drzwi otwierają się z trzaskiem**. **Nie mogłabym być szczęśliwsza z pojawienia się strażnika.To odwraca uwagę Snape'a ode mnie i mojego małego wypadku, za co jestem niewymownie wdzięczna.

Strażnik rzuca na podłogę dwa kawałki chleba i wyczarowuje dwie szklanki wody. Następnie spogląda na nas z wyraźnym zdegustowaniem na twarzy.

\- Śmierdzi tu - mówi. - Przygotujcie się na krótką wycieczkę pod prysznic w ciągu najbliższych kilku godzin.

Z tymi słowami opuszcza loch.

Wizyta nie trwała długo, a jednak zalała mnie prawdziwa fala przerażenia.

Prysznic? Teraz?

Jestem zadowolona, nigdy nie czułam się bardziej brudna niż teraz, ale zarazem... Nie chcę się kąpać, jeśli miałoby to wyglądać tak, jak ostatnim razem. Zwłaszcza nie teraz, kiedy...

\- Nie chcę, żeby wiedzieli - mówię nagle.

\- Przepraszam? - profesor Snape spogląda na mnie.

\- Nie chcę, żeby się dowiedzieli... No, sam pan wie, o czym. To byłoby zbyt... poniżające. Chciałabym, żeby to pozostało moją prywatną sprawą.

Mruży oczy w zakłopotaniu.

\- Cóż... To może być trochę trudne do ukrycia, jeśli zostaniemy zmuszeni do wzięcia prysznica.

Znów się rumienię.

\- Wiem. Nie chcę tego u-ukryć, ale... może... zrzucić winę za krew na coś innego.

Zachowuje ciszę, czekając na dalszy ciąg mojego wywodu.

\- Mogę się zranić... Zrobię głębokie cięcie na udzie, a oni pomyślą...

\- Panno Granger, nie sądzę, żeby to było mądre. To nie skończy się dla nas dobrze, jeśli zaczniemy im pomagać w krzywdzeniu nas. Doskonale poradzą sobie i bez tego.

Nie słucham go, potrząsam głową.

\- Nie chcę, żeby wiedzieli.

\- Wiem, że to będzie nieprzyjemne...

\- Jak może pan to wiedzieć - przerywam mu. - To... poniżające, a to wszystko jest wystarczająco poniżające, by... no wie pan. Nie chcę, żeby _oni_ cokolwiek o tym wiedzieli.

\- Rozumiem, ale raniąc samą siebie...

\- To tylko jedno cięcie. Jestem pewna, że w przyszłości zafundują nam znacznie gorsze tortury - mówię gorzko.

On tylko na mnie patrzy i w żaden sposób nie reaguje. Przytakuję i podchodzę do szklanki z wodą. Szybko wypijam jej zawartość, po czym rzucam nią o ziemię, roztrzaskując na tysiące kawałków.

\- Cóż, nie spodziewałam się, że pójdzie tak gładko - przyznaję. - Nie boją się, że możemy się tym zabić, albo... zaatakować ich?

\- Jestem pewien, że rzucili na loch zaklęcie zapobiegające samobójstwom - tłumaczy. - Z drugiej strony, co może zdziałać taki mały kawałek szkła przeciwko ich różdżkom?

Kiedy kończy mówić, podnoszę z ziemi największy odłamek. Biorę głęboki oddech **i** spoglądam na swoje ciało. Cięcie musiałoby być pewnie na moim udzie, żebym zdołała ich nabrać.

Dobra, mogę to zrobić.

Musi być wystarczająco głębokie, żeby krew... Na samą myśl o tym czuję, że robi mi się niedobrze. Moje palce zaczynają się trząść na myśl o zranieniu samej siebie na tylemocno, by popłynęła krew. Dużo krwi.

Słyszałam o ludziach tnących się z rozmysłem, ale nie sądzę, żebym ja do nich należała. Z całą pewnością nie. Ale muszę to zrobić.

\- Panno Granger, nalegam, ten pomysł jest kompletnie szalony - ponownie odzywa się profesor Snape.

\- Zrobię to bez względu na pańską zgodę lub jej brak - odpalam. - Nie wie pan, jakie byłoby to dla mnie poniżające. Nie mogłabym znieść, gdyby użyli _tego_ przeciwko mnie. Nie pozwolę im na to.

Biorę głęboki oddech, unoszę nieco spódnicę. Spoglądając na moje uda zastanawiam się, co robić dalej. Ignorując trzęsące się palce, ściskam mocniej odłamek i zbliżam go do skóry po wewnętrznej stronie uda. Oblizuję usta, waham się, przekonuję samą siebie do poruszenia kawałkiem szkła, ale coś mnie powstrzymuje. Zdaje się, że nie jestem w stanie wbić szkła w moje ciało. Kiedy tylko jednak zaczynam się rozklejać, odłamek zostaje mi gwałtownie wyrwany z ręki.

\- Co pan robi? - protestuję, spoglądając na profesora Snape'a ze złością.

\- Pomagam ci, nieznośny dzieciaku - warczy.

\- Pomaga?...

\- Nawet jeśli uważam, że twój plan jest zwyczajnie głupi, nie mogę ryzykować, że przetniesz jakąś ważną żyłę i wykrwawisz się na śmierć.

Szybko przytakuję.

\- D-dobra. Mam nadzieję, że nie brzydzi się pan krwią.

Rzuca mi pojedyncze spojrzenie.

Jestem głupia. Oczywiście, że nie brzydzi się krwią.

Bierze głęboki oddech.

\- Powinnaś usiąść.

Posłusznie siadam na materacu i opieram się o ścianę.

\- Jak pan myśli, gdzie powinno przebiegać cięcie? - pytam, spoglądając na niego niechętnie.

\- Przypuszczam, że na udzie. Podnieś to.

Dobra, teraz zrobiło się naprawdę niezręcznie.

\- Dobrze, miejmy to już za sobą - przezwyciężam się i unoszę spódnicę, pokazując mu lewą nogę.

Odchrząkuje ze skrępowaniem, po czym zbliża się jeszcze bardziej, opada na kolana. Próbuje zachować tak niewielki kontakt wzrokowy, jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Zmienisz zdanie, jeśli ci powiem, że to głupi pomysł? - pyta raz jeszcze.

\- Nie - to moja jedyna odpowiedź.

Widzę, jak ogarnia go lekki gniew, ale po chwili wbija wzrok w moją nogę, nie mówiąc już nic więcej.

Nieco się spinam, kiedy jego dłonie dotykają mojej skóry. Przygryzam wargi jak oszalała, spodziewając się w każdej chwili uderzenia bólu.

Mija sekunda.

Potem kolejna.

I jeszcze jedna.

\- Ał! - krzyczę. Moje ręce przyciskają jego do tej nogi, kiedy przeszywa mnie gorący ból.

Odpycha moje dłonie.

\- Nie dotykaj tego.

Wydaję z siebie bolesny jęk. Biorę głęboki oddech, żeby się uspokoić. W końcu jestem w stanie spojrzeć w dół i wówczas okazuje się, że wcale nie jest tak źle, jak myślałam. Rzeczywiście pojawiła się krew, ale rana nie jest tak głęboka, jak przewidywałam. Przychodzi mi do głowy chora myśl, że profesor Snape musi być naprawdę dobry w krojeniu ludzi i posługiwaniu się ostrymi narzędziami. Szybko odpycham od siebie tę myśl.

Opieram się pokusie zakrycia czymś rany, myśląc w pierwszej chwili, że to dobry pomysł.

\- Nigdy nie myślałem, że będę musiał zranić moją uczennicę - mówi cicho, odwrócony do mnie plecami.

\- P-przepraszam - mówię. - Ale... Pomógł mi pan tak bardzo. I chciałabym za to wszystko podziękować.

Nic nie odpowiada.

Nie musieliśmy długo czekać. Strażnicy przychodzą po nas zaledwie pół godziny później.

Do tego czasu jestem już w totalnej rozsypce.

Po pierwsze dlatego, że nie chcę myć się w ich obecności. Niedobrze mi na samą myśl o uwagach, które czynili ostatnim razem.

Po drugie, nie chcę brać prysznica tuż przy profesorze Snape'ie.

Po trzecie, nie chcę, żeby strażnicy wiedzieli, co się ze mną dzieje.

Otaczam się ramionami, kiedy wpychają mnie z powrotem do lochu, śmiejąc się i chichocząc. Profesor Snape wchodzi po mnie. Odwraca się do strażników i rzuca im mordercze spojrzenie, podczas gdy ja po prostu odchodzę w kąt. Marzę tylko o tym, by stać się niewidzialną.

Strażnicy wkrótce wychodzą.

Napięcie w powietrzu staje się nie do zniesienia. W jakiś sposób sytuacja staje się jeszcze bardziej niezręczna niż wtedy, kiedy po raz pierwszy zostaliśmy zmuszeni do wspólnego prysznica. No tak, to oczywiście nie mogło stać się z czasem łatwiejsze.

\- Przynajmniej mój plan zadziałał - mówię cicho, na co on parska.

Rzeczywiście zadziałało. Udało mi się szybko rozebrać i wejść pod strumień zimnej wody, zanim strażnicy cokolwiek zauważyli. Zwrócili uwagę na cięcie na moim udzie i na krew, rzucili kilkoma komentarzami na ten temat, ale w końcu uznali, że to pewnie wynik tortur.

Ale to wszystko nadal pozostawało bardzo nieprzyjemne. Znów unikałam patrzenia na profesora Snape'a. Odwróciłam się od niego i udawałam, że wcale go tam nie ma.

Mam nadzieję, że on zrobił to samo.

Teraz czuję się znacznie lepiej i czyściej. Przynajmniej fizycznie.

Chociaż tyle.

Od czasu naszego powrotu profesor Snape jest trochę nieprzyjemny. Nie odzywa się do mnie, a kiedy zostaje zmuszony do odpowiedzi, robi to jednym lub w dwóch słowach.

Desperacko próbując z nim porozmawiać, pytam go:

\- Jak pan myśli, kto teraz wykłada Eliksiry?

\- A skąd mam wiedzieć, do cholery? - odpowiada. Nieco zbija mnie z tropu.

\- Jak wiele lekcji ominęło nas przez ten czas?- próbuję raz jeszcze.

Znam dokładną liczbę, ale potrzebuję tematu do rozmowy.

Spogląda na mnie zirytowany.

\- Granger, może umknęło to twojej uwadze, ale nie jestem w nastroju do takich rozmów.

\- Och. D-dobrze, może w takim razie porozmawiajmy o czymś innym?

\- Oczywiście - mówi, po czymdodaje - może o sztuce ciszy? Myślę, że to dziedzina, w której wciąż nie osiągnęłaś mistrzostwa.

Spuszczam wzrok, słysząc jego kąśliwe słowa. Już nic więcej nie mówię.

Cisza.

Jest już późno, a strażnicy jeszcze nas nie odwiedzili. Zdenerwowana czekam, aż wpadną do lochu tak**,** jak obiecali, ale nikogo nie ma. Może to znów jedna z ich gier?

Wzdycham ze znudzenia, po czym w końcu pozwalam sobie spojrzeć na profesora Snape'a.

Siedzi na krześle przy swoim materacu i wygląda na to, że... śpi? Ma zamknięte oczy, ale jego ciało sprawia wrażenie spiętego z tymi rękoma skrzyżowanymi na klatce piersiowej. Pewnie po prostu odpoczywa. Powoli wstaję, czując, że muszę rozprostować nogi. Robię klika kroków, tak cicho, by nie przeszkadzać profesorowi.

Ziewam, kiedy nagle zauważam, że jego szaty nie są tam, gdzie zawsze. Nie zakrywają jego nóg, dzięki czemu mogę dostrzec czarne spodnie. A wówczas dostrzegam coś jeszcze. Coś, czego nigdy nie chciałabym zauważyć.

Wybrzuszenie w okolicach jego majtek.

Sapię zaskoczona i zszokowana, a on otwiera oczy. W sekundę poprawia szaty, dokładnie się zakrywając.

Wciąż stoję z otwartymi ustami, z których nie wydobywa się żaden głos.

Jestem w szoku.

Czy ja właśnie widziałam, to co mi się wydaje?

To musiało być to. Jestem pewna, że _to_... nie wygląda tak w swoim... normalnym stanie.

\- Panno Granger - zaczyna, a ja widzę, jak bardzo niekomfortowo się czuje. Nie jest w stanie tego ukryć.

\- Nie chciałam patrzeć - mówię, oddychając płytko. - To był wypadek, przysięgam, profesorze.

\- Dobrze... W porządku.

Wcale tak nie uważa, jasno wynika to z tonu jego głosu.

\- Czy to powód, dla którego był pan wcześniej... taki niemiły? - pytam.

Cisza.

\- Tak, po części tak.

O Boże.

Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Ale nie mogę udawać, że nic nie widziałam. To byłoby jeszcze bardziej niezręczne.

I wtedy coś do mnie dociera. Odwracam się, by stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz.

\- Nie mogę nazwać się ekspertem od takich rzeczy, ale wiem wystarczająco dużo, żeby wiedzieć, czym to może być wywołane - bełkoczę. - Czy to... z powodu... naszej wspólnej kąpieli?

Niedobrze mi.

Patrzył na mnie?

Nie chcę usłyszeć odpowiedzi. Nie byłabym w stanie jej znieść.

Wyraźnie ogarnia go wstyd, ale potrząsa głową.

\- Nie. To nie ma nic wspólnego z tamtym wydarzeniem.

Widzę, że to ostatnia rzecz, o jakiej chciałby rozmawiać. Zwłaszcza ze mną. Ale mam prawo wiedzieć.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to prawda, profesorze - mówię, spoglądając w dół na moje dłonie.

Bierze głęboki oddech.

\- Czasem takie rzeczy zdarzają się bez żadnego powodu. I zostawmy już ten temat, panno Granger.

Szybko przytakuję i wracam na materac.

Nie mogę przestać myśleć o jego... problemie. Czy samo mu przejdzie, czy będzie musiał... coś w tym celu zrobić. Rzucam na niego okiem i dociera do mnie, jak bardzo czuje się on niekomfortowo.

_Przestań, Hermiono. _

W końcu dowiedział się, jakie to uczucie, zostać poniżonym przed innymi, kiedy ciało robi coś wbrew twojej woli.

A jednak naprawdę wolałabym tego nigdy nie zobaczyć. Mnie też wpędza to w zakłopotanie**,** no i na pewno zmienia wiele spraw pomiędzy nami. Znowu.

Jeśli wkrótce nie zostaniemy uratowani, przekroczymy zbyt wiele granic i już nigdy nie będziemy w stanie spojrzeć na siebie ponownie w ten sam sposób.

To już noc.

Strażnicy pewnie już dzisiaj nie przyjdą. Nie wiem, jak się powinnam z tym czuć.

Czy coś się stało?

A może wymyślają nowe metody na torturowanie nas?

Zbyt wiele rzeczy do zamartwiania się.

To był taki nieprzyjemny dzień.

Nie mogę się doczekać aż zasnę i zapomnę o tym wszystkim.

I zobaczę, co przyniesie dzień jedenasty.


	11. Dzień jedenasty

Merlinie.

To już jedenaście dni.

_Jedenaście_.

Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Z jednej strony wydaje mi się to bardzo długim czasem, z drugiej mam jednak wrażenie, jakbym nie dalej niż wczoraj była bezpieczna w Hogwarcie.

Jak do tego doszło?

Spoglądam na profesora Snape'a, który siedzi na krześle przy swoim materacu. Wygląda, jakby nie czuł się najlepiej. Natychmiast się rumienię na wspomnienie wczorajszej sceny. Profesor miał wtedy… mały problem.

Czy już mu przeszło?

Sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy – nie. Ale może po prostu jest dzisiaj w złym humorze?

To takie niestosowne. Nie powinnam o tym myśleć.

Jak mam kiedykolwiek być w stanie patrzeć na niego bez wspominania? Jeśli jakimś cudem zostaniemy uratowani i wszystko wróci do normy, czy będę w stanie siedzieć w klasie i słuchać jego wykładu?

Ale ja chcę, żeby był moim nauczycielem. Poza nieprzyjemną osobowością jest przecież jednym z najlepszych profesorów w Hogwarcie.

Biorę głęboki oddech, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak idiotyczne myśli krążą mi po głowie. Wciąż jesteśmy przetrzymywani przez porywaczy, a ja zastanawiam się nad tym, jak będzie wyglądało moje życie po odzyskaniu wolności.

Głupia.

\- Profesorze, zaczynam wierzyć… Że zostałam trafiona zaklęciem Obliviate – mówię, przerywając ciszę.

Nie rozmawialiśmy wiele, od kiedy się obudziliśmy. A to pozostawiło wiele czasu na myślenie, analizowanie, składanie kawałków układanki w całość i usiłowanie przypomnienia sobie, co się ze mną działo.

\- Zamierzasz to wyjaśnić? – spogląda na mnie ponuro.

Nie wygląda na zainteresowanego moją teorią, raczej na zirytowanego. Dlaczego tak jest? Nie chce się dowiedzieć, jak wylądowaliśmy w tym lochu?

\- Więc… Nie mogę sobie niczego przypomnieć… Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętam, jest pan wlepiający mi szlaban.

Snape unosi brwi, czekając na moje dalsze słowa, a ja biorę głęboki oddech, próbując uporządkować moje myśli.

\- Mówił pan, że uderzyłam się w głowę i że wspomnienia powinny do mnie wrócić.

\- To prawda – zgadza się.

\- Ale tak się nie dzieje. Nadal niczego nie pamiętam – mówię sfrustrowana.

Milczy, co irytuje mnie nawet bardziej. Dlaczego tak się zachowuje? Sprawia wrażenie, jakby wręcz pilnował się, żeby mi w żaden sposób nie pomóc.

\- Co mnie niepokoi to to, że dał mi pan szlaban z Filchem. Dlaczego właśnie z nim? Dlaczego nie miałam go spędzić z panem?

\- Panno Granger – wzdycha - do czego zmierzasz?

\- Jak mogło im się udać porwanie w Hogwarcie? – pytam, patrząc na niego.

\- Może nie byliśmy w tym czasie na terenie Hogwartu.

\- Słucham? A gdzie moglibyśmy być?

\- Nie wiem. Nie zostaliśmy tu przeniesieni w tym samym czasie.

\- Pan znalazł się tu wcześniej?

\- Jakieś pół dnia przed tobą.

Przytakuję **i** próbuję to przetrawić. Ale to niczego nie zmienia. Wciąż nie jestem ani trochę bliższa poznania prawdy.

Rozglądam się nerwowo, zastanawiając się, czy zadać następne pytanie. Być może nie byłoby to zbyt mądre, w końcu profesor wyraźnie mówił, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Ale ja _potrzebuję_ odpowiedzi.

Po kilku długich chwilach zbieram się na odwagę i zmuszam się do powiedzenia:

\- Profesorze… A jak było z panem? Pamięta pan, jak został pan porwany?

Jego twarz tężeje i początkowo mi nie odpowiada. W końcu jednak przemawia cichym, niskim głosem.

\- Mówiłem ci już, że rozmawianie o tym nie byłoby mądre.

\- Ale to było kilka dni temu. To była inna sytuacja. Teraz… chcę wiedzieć. Niech mi pan powie.

\- Granger…

\- Boi się pan, że ktoś może nas podsłuchiwać?

\- Nie– potrząsa głową. – To nie jest coś, co oni by zrobili. Lubią wolną wolę. Jeśli będą chcieli wydobyć z nas cokolwiek pożytecznego, spróbują sprawić, że powiemy im to dlatego, że sami będziemy tego chcieli.

\- Dobrze,więc dlaczego jeszcze mi pan tego nie powiedział? Gdzie pan był? Co pan robił? Czy to było w Hogwarcie?

\- Za dużo pytań, Granger – przerywa mi ostro.

Przygryzam lekko wargę, powstrzymując samą siebie od odcięcia mu się.

\- Po prostu jest kilka spraw, o których nie powinnaś wiedzieć – dodaje cicho.

\- Dlaczego?

\- To zaczyna się robić męczące – mówi, wywracając oczami.

\- Zatem przepraszam, że próbuję się dowiedzieć, co nam się stało, _profesorze_ – odwracam się od niego. Aż się gotuję z gniewu.

Nic nie mówi. Ja też.

Wyrywa mi się krótki śmiech.

Nie wiem, co mnie rozśmieszyło. Nie ma nic nawet odrobinę śmiesznego w byciu zamkniętym w lochu z profesorem Snapem.

Ale znów się śmieję.

Snape spogląda na mnie, a jego twarz wyraża koncentrację.

Znowu się śmieję. I znowu.

I znów.

Wkrótce zaczynam histerycznie rechotać. Dźwięk odbija się od ścian lochu. Zaczynają mi łzawić oczy.

\- Panno Granger?

Jego głos tylko dolewa oliwy do ognia i, o ile to możliwe, śmieję się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Panno Granger, przestań natychmiast!

Nie mogę. Cała trzęsę się ze śmiechu, a im bardziej próbuję się opanować, tym zabawniejsze wydaje mi się wszystko dookoła.

Właśnie dotarłam do momentu, kiedy nie mogę zaczerpnąć oddechu i potwornie boli mnie brzuch, a mimo to wciąż nie mogę przestać. Co jest ze mną nie tak?

\- Granger! – usiłuje mi przerwać.

Przyciskam dłoń do ust, próbuję się uspokoić. To działa i powoli moje ciało przestaje się trząść. Już po wszystkim.

Odchrząkam, opuszczam ręce i próbuję wyglądać poważnie. Nie chcę jeszcze bardziej ośmieszyć się w oczach Snape'a. On jednak wciąż przygląda mi się dziwnie, ale nic nie mówi.

Wyrywa mi się chichot, więc znów zakrywam usta dłonią, próbując to powstrzymać, zanim przerodzi się w śmiech.

W końcu zaczynam czuć się normalnie.

\- Lepiej? – pyta nagle. Spoglądam na niego, przytakuję.

Z jakiegoś powodu rzeczywiście czuję się lepiej.

\- Ty – strażnik wskazuje Snape'a. – Idziesz z nami.

Spoglądam na niego zmartwiona, ale on jest spokojny. To pewnie tylko wizyta w kiblu. Nic, czym należałoby się martwić.

Teraz, kiedy w końcu jestem sama w lochu, pozwalam sobie zwinąć się w kulkę, oddycham głęboko, mając nadzieję, że skurcze szybko miną. Wystarczy już, że muszę przechodzić przez to wszystko zamknięta w lochu, więc naprawdę ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej jeszcze chcę doświadczać, są skurcze.Przyciskam twarz do materaca i głośno jęczę z bólu, czując**,** jakby coś ściskało mnie u dołu brzucha.

To minie. Zawsze tak jest. Muszę po prostu uzbroić się w cierpliwość i trochę poczekać.

Leżąc z zamkniętymi oczami w cichym lochu niemal zasypiam. Jednak w momencie, w którym już mam się zatracić we śnie, drzwi głośno się otwierają.

Wraca profesor Snape. Wygląda na to, że nic mu nie jest.

Spogląda na mnie, unosi brwi z zainteresowaniem. Mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak wyglądam, zwinięta w kłębek, owinięta płaszczem, prawie umierająca.

\- Twoja kolej, dziewuszko – mówi strażnik i daje mi znak, żebym wstała.

Biorę głęboki oddech i jakoś udaje mi się podnieść. Naprawdę muszę skorzystać z toalety. Mam przy sobie jeden z kawałków podkoszulki Snape'a. Powinnam o siebie zadbać.

Czuję na sobie wzrok profesora Snape'a, kiedy powoli przechodzę obok strażnika, kurczowo obejmując się ramionami. Próbuję się wyprostować, ale nic z tego. Na szczęście w końcu opuszczam pomieszczenie, uwalniając się tym samym od podejrzliwego wzroku Snape'a.

\- Nie wyglądasz dobrze – komentuje, kiedy tylko strażnik znika, zostawiając nas samych w lochu.

Siadam na moim materacu i owijam się peleryną. Zrobiło się tu chłodniej, czy tylko mi się wydaje?

_On_ nie wygląda na zziębniętego.

\- Panno Granger? – pyta.

\- Ja… Nie czuję się zbyt dobrze – z zaskoczeniem słyszę swój własny głos, słaby i cichy.

Profesor Snape przytakuje.

\- Tak, brak jedzenia zaczyna robić swoje. Wciąż jednak nie wydaje mi się, żeby mieli to jeszcze długo ciągnąć. Na nic im się nie zdamy martwi.

Przymykam oczy, nic nie mówiąc.

\- A może… - kontynuuje – to nie niedobór jedzenia tak na ciebie działa?

\- Nic mi nie będzie – zapewniam go.

Nigdy mi nic nie jest.

\- Co to znaczy? – pyta, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku.

Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Nie mam ochoty na rozmowy z nim. Wszystko, co teraz potrzebuję, to sen.

I ciepłe łóżko.

I filiżanka herbaty.

I…

_Przestań, Hermiono._

Wzdycham, zamykając na chwilę oczy.

\- Boli mnie brzuch.

\- Rozumiem. Zapewniam cię, panno Granger, że sam przechodzę to samo.

Nie mogę powstrzymać śmiechu.

\- Nie, nie sądzę, profesorze.

\- Moje ciało również protestuje. Głodówka to cicha tortura.

\- Nie o tym mówię – uśmiech znika z mojej twarzy. – Po prostu mam… bardzo, _bardzo_ dotkliwe skurcze.

Cisza.

\- Och.

To wszystko, co ma do powiedzenia.

Spoglądam na niego i zauważam słaby rumieniec na jego twarzy. Pewnie czuje się teraz jak debil przez swoją ignorancję. Jasne, jest facetem, nie chce rozmawiać o takich rzeczach. Zwłaszcza ze swoją uczennicą.

\- Nigdy nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że to może mieć taki efekt – stwierdza, obserwując mnie z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Bywało gorzej – odpowiadam i nagle dociera do mnie, o czym właściwie dyskutuję z profesorem Snapem. Zmieszana odwracam wzrok.

Profesor bierze głęboki oddech.

\- Czy jest coś… co mógłbym dla ciebie zrobić?

Potrząsam głową, zmuszając się do słabego uśmiechu.

\- Dziękuję, ale to samo minie. Potrzebuję tylko… odrobiny odpoczynku.

Przytakuje i odchodzi na swoją stronę lochu. Prywatność jest jednak czymś, czego nie zaznałam od jedenastu dni. I całkiem możliwe, że tak zostanie już do końca.

Szybko odpycham od siebie te rozmyślenia. Nie mogę sobie na nie pozwolić. Pozytywne myśli to to, czego teraz potrzebuję.

Niestety nie mogę żadnych znaleźć.

Chwila, której najbardziej się bałam w końcu nadeszła.

Po dwóch długich dniach strażnicy w końcu decydują się nas odwiedzić.

To nie wyjście do łazienki. To _ten_ strażnik, ich _lider_, najbardziej obrzydliwa osoba, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałam.

Szybko wstaję i odsuwam się od niego tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe. Jest z nim dwóch innych, których chyba nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam.

\- Szczerze przepraszamy, że musieliście tak długo czekać – mówi lider, przyglądając się mi i profesorowi.

\- Przeprosiny są zbędne. Liczy się tylko to, że teraz tu jesteście – odpowiada Snape. Jad w jego głosie jest wyraźnie wyczuwalny.

\- Prawda – śmieje się strażnik.

Głośno przełykam ślinę, przypominając sobie ultimatum, które nam postawiono ostatnim razem. Tylko jedno z nas może przeżyć – to, które pierwsze zdecyduje się im pomóc.

Profesor Snape tego nie zrobi, przynajmniej tak mi powiedział. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaka przyszłaby mi do głowy, byłaby pomoc tym kryminalistom. Nie mam pojęcia, co nam zrobią, kiedy zorientują się, że wciąż nie jesteśmy skłonni o współpracy.

\- Oto, po co tu jesteśmy – zaczął strażnik, a na jego twarzy rozlał się okrutny uśmiech. – Ten, kto zdecyduje się nam pomóc, zostanie przeniesiony do eleganckiej, ciepłej kwatery z czekającym już obiadem.

Mój żołądek postanowił głośno zwrócić na siebie uwagę po tych słowach, ale udało mi się utrzymać obojętny wyraz twarzy.

\- Jaka jest wasza decyzja? – pyta, czekając na naszą odpowiedź.

Nic nie mówię.

Profesor Snape też nie.

Cisza.

Sekundy mijają, a z twarzy strażnika znika wyraz satysfakcji i zmienia się początkowo na rozdrażniony, aż w końcu na pełen złości.

\- Wciąż uparci, jak widzę – komentuje i potrząsa głową. – Tacy głupi.

Wtedy nagle Snape występuje do przodu i aż otwieram szerzej oczy w szoku. Czy on zamierza?...

Co on wyprawia?

_Ufałam_ mu.

Strażnik uśmiecha się pod nosem.

\- Wspaniale. Przyznaję, że miałem nadzieję, że to będziesz ty. Posiadasz cenniejsze informacje niż mała dziewczynka.

\- Dostaniecie mnie – odzywa się w końcu Snape – jeśli wypuścicie ją.

Co?

\- To nie jest częścią naszej umowy – odpowiada strażnik.

\- Zrobiłem z tego jej część – odwarkuje Snape. – Wypuśćcie ją, a będziecie mogli zrobić ze mną, co wam się spodoba.

Podchodzę do profesora i łapię go za ramię.

\- Nie zrobisz tego!

\- Granger…

\- Nie! Nie ma takiej opcji – obstaję przy swoim.

\- Jak… _słodko_ – komentuje lider ze złośliwym uśmiechem na ustach.

Ignoruję go, całą swoją uwagę skupiając na profesorze Snape'ie.

\- Tkwimy w tym razem – mówię.

\- Bądź rozsądna, Granger!

\- Nie zamierzam robić z siebie tchórza! – podnoszę głos. – Nie poświęcisz się za mnie!

\- Wzruszające – mówi strażnik. Spoglądam na niego. – Ale zapominacie, że to ja tu podejmuję decyzje.

Puszczam ramię profesora i odwracam się do mężczyzn.

\- Nikomu nie pozwolę odejść – kontynuuje. – Albo nam pomożecie, albo umrzecie. Nie ma innej opcji.

\- Więc zapomnijcie o wyciągnięciu ze mnie czegokolwiek – mówi zimno Snape.

\- Nie jestem tego taki pewien.

Co ma na myśli?

W jego oczach dostrzegam to coś chorego i niebezpiecznego. Przechodzi przeze mnie dreszcz.

\- Zdałem sobie z czegoś sprawę – mówi dalej. – Błędem były próby użycia innych do zranienia was.

Co?

\- Może wy dwoje moglibyście obrócić się przeciwko sobie – kończy w końcu, a mój wzrok natychmiast wędruje do profesora Snape'a.

Dociera do mnie, że on już na mnie patrzy. Jest zmartwiony i to mnie przeraża. Jeśli w oczach Snape'a pojawia się troska, to naprawdę jest się czym przejmować.

\- Severusie Snape – uśmiecha się strażnik. – Jestem świadomy faktu, że potrafisz oprzeć się klątwie Imperius. Ale… skoro jesteś osłabiony, może twoja odporność również jest osłabiona.

O czym on mówi?

Cokolwiek planuje, z pewnością będzie to chore i pokręcone. Widzę to w jego twarzy.

Podnosi nagle różdżkę.

\- Crucio!

Krzyczę, kiedy Snape upada na ziemię, a jego ciało trzęsie się i kręci niekontrolowanie.

Merlinie. Merlinie.

\- Przestań! – żądam, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze mogłabym zrobić.

Czuję się tak żałośnie.

Zupełnie pobawiona nadziei.

Nagle zaklęcie zostaje przerwane i ciało Snape'a nieruchomieje. Tylko klatka piersiowa porusza się, a ja podpełzam do niego, zupełnie nie wiedząc, co robić.

\- Profesorze? – pytam cicho, zastanawiając się, czy mogę go dotknąć.

Otwiera oczy i patrzy na mnie. Jego oddech jest wciąż krótki, urywany.

\- Imperio.

Spoglądam na strażnika, dostrzegając uśmieszek na jego twarzy.

\- _Profesor Snape_ – mówi lider. – Co powinienem z panem zrobić? Hmm?

Próbuję się uspokoić. Cokolwiek się stanie, zniosę to. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Spoglądam na Snape'a. Nawet jeśli jego oczy wydają się spokojne i wyciszone, czai się w nich panika. Dostrzegam ją poprzez pustkę pozostawioną przez Imperio.

Zupełnie jakby mnie ostrzegał.

Gwałtownie próbuję wstać i uciec od niego, ale okazuje się, że nie jestem w stanie.

Nie mogę się ruszyć. Moje własne ciało mnie nie słucha.

Przeszywa mnie panika, kiedy dociera do mnie okropny wniosek.

Zaklęcie Pełnego Porażenia Ciała.

Jesteśmy teraz zdani tylko na ich łaskę.

_Oddychaj, Hermiono._

_Po prostu oddychaj._

\- _Profesorze Snape_, spoliczkuj swoją piękną uczennicę – rozkazuje strażnik z ewidentną złośliwością w głosie.

Zamykam oczy i natychmiast czuję jego rękę na twarzy. Siła uderzenia odrzuca moją głowę i krzyczę z bólu.

Merlinie, to boli.

Wciąż boli.

Mam złamaną szczękę?

Otwieram oczy i widzę Snape'a wpatrującego się we mnie. Jego ciało jest wyraźnie napięte i… drży. Przez jego twarz przebiegają skurcze, a ja wiem, co on próbuje zrobić. Stara się złamać zaklęcie, ale jest zbyt słaby. Moje oczy spotykają się z jego i próbuję zapewnić go, że nic mi nie jest.

Nie winię go.

To nie _on_ mnie zranił.

Próbuję się uśmiechnąć, ale mi się nie udaje.

\- Czy to przyjemne uczucie? – pyta strażnik. – Jestem pewien, że irytowała cię przez te wszystkie lata. Śmierciożerca w tobie chciał pokazać jej, gdzie jest jej miejsce, prawda?

Profesor nie spuszcza mnie z oczu.

\- Co powinniśmy teraz zrobić? – ciągnie strażnik. – Między wami zaczęła pojawiając się więź, więc może podniesiemy ten związek na wyższy poziom?

\- N-nie – to słowo cicho opuszcza usta Snape'a, a moje oczy rozszerzają się z nadziei, że może zdoła przezwyciężyć klątwę, ale kiedy się nie rusza, cała moja nadzieja przepada.

\- Możemy zacząć od pocałunku? – głos strażnika przenika mnie i czuję, jak zaczyna mi być niedobrze.

_Nie, nie, nie._

\- Severusie Snape, pocałuj ładnie swoją uczennicę.

NIE!

Staram się od niego odsunąć, ale moje ciało jest jak zamrożone.

_Dawaj, Hermiono! Rusz się!_

Nic się nie dzieje.

Zanim dociera do mnie, co się dzieje, jego wargi naciskają na moje.

Przewraca mi się żołądek, kiedy w pełni zdaję sobie sprawę, co się dzieje.

To chore.

Nagle silne ramiona odpychają mnie i upadam na ziemię pod ścianą. Wtedy wszystko dzieje się w mniej niż sekundę. Unoszę wzrok i widzę profesora Snape'a łapiącego lidera i w tej samej chwili odrzuconego przez niego na ścianę.

\- To nie było… ładnie rozegrane – cedzi strażnik, wskazując różdżką na nas dwoje.

Wciąż jestem w szoku, całkowicie oniemiała.

Po rozprostowaniu szat, strażnik mówi dalej:

\- To był tylko przykład tego, co może się stać.

\- Bydlaki – mamrocze Snape z płonącymi wściekłością oczami.

\- Możemy zrobić wiele gorszych rzeczy, możemy ciebie zrobić znacznie gorszym.

Cisza.

Wciąż czuję usta Snape'a na moich, więc wściekle wycieram je ręką, chcąc zetrzeć wszelki ślad tego, co się wydarzyło.

\- Przemyślcie to – mówi strażnik i wyczarowuje dwie szklanki wody. – Nie możemy dać wam tak łatwej drogi ucieczki, prawda?

Opuszczają pomieszczenie.

Zapomnieliśmy o wodzie. Żadne z nas nie zwraca na nią uwagi.

Wiem, że powinnam podejść do profesora i sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Był przecież torturowany klątwą Cruciatus i uderzono nim o ścianę. Mógł być zatem poważnie ranny. Wiem o tym. Wciąż się jednak nie ruszam. Nie jestem w stanie. Nie potrafię się do niego zbliżyć.

Jego oddech jest jedynym dźwiękiem wypełniającym loch.

A czy _ja_ oddycham?

\- Cholera!

Zatrzymuję na nim wzrok, słysząc jego gniewny głos. Uderza pięścią w ścianę i syczy, kiedy przeszywa go ból.

Wciąż nie mogę się ruszyć.

Jest wściekły.

\- W cholerę z tym wszystkim!

Wiem, że muszę coś powiedzieć.

Nie byłoby dla nas zbyt dobrze, gdyby zwariował.

Muszę wszystko naprawić.

Nawet jeśli nic nie jest w porządku.

\- Profesorze – zaczynam, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak źle to brzmi. – Proszę się uspokoić.

\- To niemożliwe – przerywa mi.

\- Proszę…

\- Właśnie użyłem siły na mojej uczennicy.

\- Nie– potrząsam głową. – Zmusili pana do tego.

\- I mogę być zmuszony do innych rzeczy, złych, obrzydliwych rzeczy i nie ma niczego, co mógłbym zrobić, by temu zapobiec.

Zamykam oczy, próbując nie reagować. Jego słowa mnie przeraziły, zrobiło mi się od nich niedobrze, ale nie wolno mi poddać się strachowi.

\- Wymyślimy coś – mówię cicho.

\- Już coś wymyśliłem, a ty zmarnowałaś tę szansę – jest wściekły. – Mogłem cię uratować, a ty to odrzuciłaś.

\- Nie mogę pana tutaj zostawić.

\- Głupio z twojej strony – parska. – Teraz będziesz musiała zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami.

Jest na mnie zły.

Nie mogę tego znieść.

Chciałabym, żeby był taktowny, rozsądny, żeby powiedział mi, że w jakiś sposób wszystko się odmieni, że jeszcze będzie dobrze.

Ale on tego nie robi.

\- Przygotuj się – mówi z niesmakiem. – Będę robił rzeczy, których nigdy byś sobie nie wyobraziła w swojej małej, niewinnej główce.

\- Proszę przestać.

\- Dlaczego? Uważam, że masz pełne prawo wiedzieć, w co się wpakowałaś – mówi zimno.

\- Przepraszam! – krzyczę. – Po prostu nie mogłam pana tu zostawić. Dlaczego mnie pan za to karze?

\- _Ponieważ_ – mówi – przez twoją niechęć do bycia samolubną czy do opuszczania, ja będę musiał przechodzić przez znacznie gorsze rzeczy. Dla mnie lepiej by było, gdybyś odeszła.

Jestem głupia.

Dlaczego w ogóle otwierałam usta i protestowałam?

On wyraźnie nie chce mnie tutaj.

\- Przepraszam – powtarzam.

\- To niczego nie zmienia, panno Granger.

Nawet na mnie nie patrzy.

Zupełnie jakby mnie tu nie było.

Ciemność wypełnia loch i dociera do mnie, że jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie czułam się tak samotna.


	12. Dzień dwunasty

_Dzień dwunasty_ Wciąż jest na mnie zły?

Sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy, jest wręcz wściekły. Jakaś mała część mnie cieszy się, że Snape nie ma teraz przy sobie różdżki, bo pewnie rzucałby we mnie klątwami przez kolejny tydzień.

Przeprosiłam.

Czemu on nie może tego zaakceptować?

Byłam naiwna i głupia.

Ale… Jak mógł ode mnie oczekiwać, że po prostu samolubnie odejdę? Że go zostawię? Że pozwolę mu cierpieć za mnie? Że pozwolę mu zdradzić Zakon w zamian za moje bezpieczeństwo? To zbyt duża presja. Nie mogłam tego zrobić.

Wolałabym już… zostać w lochu.

Mam nadzieję, że w przyszłości nie zmienię zdania.

Wczoraj dostałam próbkę tego, na co naprawdę stać strażników. Przez cały ten czas bałam się **i** brzydziłam się ich**,** i tego, co mogą mi zrobić. Ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło.

Sprawili, że boję się profesora Snape'a.

Jest narzędziem, którego użyją do ranienia mnie.

Desperacko próbuję ignorować… wspomnienia… pocałunku.

Czy w ogóle można to nazwać pocałunkiem?

Źle to brzmi.

Gdybym tylko mogła zamknąć oczy i udawać, że to wszystko się nie wydarzyło…

\- Gdzie oni są, do cholery?

Odwracam do niego głowę w szoku. Nie spodziewałam się usłyszeć czegoś takiego. Właściwie nie spodziewałam się usłyszeć od niego czegokolwiek.

Chodził po lochu w tę i z powrotem już od pół godziny, ale uznałam, że jest po prostu zdenerwowany, w złym nastroju.

Przeze mnie.

\- Ma p-pan na myśli strażników? – pytam**,** niepewna**,** czy w ogóle powinnam się odzywać.

Odwraca się do mnie, przewracając oczami.

\- A kogo innego mógłbym mieć na myśli?

Wzruszam ramionami i milknę.

Wrócił do krążenia po lochu, co kilka chwil wydając z siebie pełne irytacji westchnienia.

Co go tak denerwuje?

Też chce mi się siku, ale on naprawdę przesadza.

Kiedy jestem pewna, że nie patrzy, rzucam na niego okiem.

Wygląda na… zniecierpliwionego. Zdenerwowanego. Spiętego. I… jakby cierpiał.

Ale to nie mój interes. Poza tym on wcale nie chce ze mną rozmawiać ani słyszeć mojego głosu i w ogóle odczuwać mojej obecności. Wygląda na to, że aż tak bardzo go denerwuję.

Drzwi się otwierają.

Tym razem jest ich dwóch.

Wyższy strażnik wskazuje na nas palcem.

\- Czas na prysznic. Zaczyna tu śmierdzieć.

Spinam się, nie spodziewałam się tego. Nie dalej jak dwa dni temu przecież się myliśmy. Następną wizytę pod prysznicem przewidywałam za jakiś tydzień.

Nieco skonfundowana wstaję i spoglądam na profesora Snape'a, a wyraz jego twarzy mnie zaskakuje. Wygląda na absolutnie przerażonego.

Przeszywa mnie wzrokiem, ale w jego oczach nie ma żadnego wyjaśnienia. Fakt, że wciąż mam okres mnie nie martwi, bo to praktycznie ostatni dzień i wątpię, żeby coś zauważyli. Jednak zachowanie Snape'a sprawia, że jestem jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowana.

Tylko dlaczego on tak zareagował?

Bez słowa wyprowadzają nas z lochu.

Och.

Teraz rozumiem.

Strażnicy wciąż się śmieją, wprowadzając nas z powrotem do lochu.

\- Profesorze – zaczyna lider. – Nie mamy nic przeciwko związkom miedzy uczniem a nauczycielem, dajemy ci wolną rękę.

Obaj wybuchają śmiechem i opuszczają pomieszczenie, trzaskając drzwiami.

Opadam na materac i usilnie unikam spoglądania na profesora.

Jak mogłam być taka głupia? Powinnam sama się tego domyślić.

To dlatego był tak niespokojny i zły przez cały ten czas.

Nadal w głowie huczą mi głosy strażników.

_\- Och, spójrzcie! Wygląda na to, że nasz ulubiony profesor ma mały problem. _

_Śmiech._

Wciąż?

Czy… znowu?

To już dwa dni odkąd po raz pierwszy zauważyłam ten jego _problem_.

Dlaczego ja w ogóle o tym myślę?

_Po prostu udawaj, że nic nie słyszałaś, Hermiono._

Próbuję się skoncentrować na czymś innym.

Jestem przemarznięta.

Mam mokre włosy. Nawet dobrze, że mi je obcięli, teraz to do mnie dociera. Ułatwiło mi to życie. Szybciej schną.

To jest to.

Muszę myśleć pozytywnie.

Muszę znajdować dobre strony wszystkiego złego, co mi się przytrafia.

On wciąż nie czuje się dobrze.

Ani razu na mnie nie spojrzał.

Jest zły czy zawstydzony?

Może i to i to?

\- Profesorze?

Spina się, ale wciąż na mnie nie patrzy.

\- Tak?

Właściwie nie spodziewałam się odpowiedzi i teraz nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

\- Wciąż jest pan… zły na mnie za to, co stało się wczoraj?

Przez długi czas nie reaguje, aż w końcu wzdycha.

\- Nadal uważam, że to**,** co zrobiłaś**,** było bardzo głupie.

Cisza.

\- Granger.

Odwracam do niego głowę, nie dowierzając słuchowi. Naprawdę się do mnie odezwał?

-Profesorze?

Walczy ze słowami, a to widok, do jakiego nie przywykłam.

\- Czy możesz, kiedy następnym razem przyjdzie Twoja kolej na wizytę w łazience, zostać tam odrobinę dłużej?

\- O co chodzi? Dlaczego?

\- Po prostu pytam, czy mogłabyś… trochę dłużej wracać do lochu.

\- Dobra, spróbuję, ale… dlaczego?

Spogląda na mnie zaciskając szczęki.

Musi mi powiedzieć. Prośba jest niecodzienna i chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego chce, żebym to zrobiła.

\- Granger, potrzebuję trochę samotności – wydusza z siebie w końcu i od razu widać, jak niekomfortowa jest dla niego ta rozmowa.

\- Ale… - zaczynam, kiedy przerywa mi.

\- Żadnych pytań – mówi zimno.

Ma mnie już dość. Irytuję go do tego stopnia, że najwyraźniej desperacko chce spędzić chociaż chwilę samotnie.

Nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że czuję się odrobinę zraniona, ale to rozumiem. Jesteśmy ze sobą zbyt długo.

Jedenaście dni.

Dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę.

Razem w małym lochu.

\- Oczywiście, panie profesorze – przytakuję. – Zrobię, co się da. J-jak dużo czasu pan potrzebuje?

\- Pięć minut wystarczy – odpowiada po krótkim namyśle.

Znów przytakuję.

Wizyty w toalecie zwykle tyle trwają. Do tego teraz spróbuję to spowolnić. To kolejne pięć minut.

Razem dziesięć.

Mam nadzieję, że dobrze spożytkuje czas mojej nieobecności.

Wiem, że nie jestem interesującym towarzystwem. Wiem, że mogę być irytująca, zwłaszcza dla niego. Musiałam mu naprawdę nieźle grać na nerwach, skoro tak bardzo potrzebuje tych dziesięciu minut samotności.

Nic więcej nie mówię.

On zresztą też.

Strażnicy w końcu przychodzą.

Mnie biorą do łazienki jako pierwszą.

Rzucam okiem na Snape'a i kiwam głową, dając mu znak, że pamiętam o naszej umowie.

Zostaję z powrotem wepchnięta do lochu.

Próbowałam grać na zwłokę na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Strażnicy bardzo niecierpliwie reagowali na to, że wszystko zabrało mi tyle czasu.

Udało mi się jednak dać Snape'owi nie dziesięć, ale aż piętnaście minut samotności.

Ostatecznie zasłużył na to po tak długim zamknięciu ze mną.

Spoglądam na niego po wejściu do lochu.

To dziwne.

Wygląda… na odrobinę zadyszanego i… ten kolor na jego twarzy…

Strażnik wskazuje na niego palcem, a on z nimi wychodzi.

Co mu się stało?

Czy ktoś tu był podczas mojej nieobecności?

Wraca po pięciu minutach.

Kiedy strażnicy wychodzą, odwracam się w jego stronę, nie mogąc przemóc ciekawości.

\- Co się stało? – pytam.

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- Kiedy wróciłam, wyglądał pan…

\- Nic się nie stało.

\- Ale…

\- _Granger_.

\- Dlaczego ma pan przede mną sekrety? – naciskam, trochę już zdenerwowana

Wzdycha i spogląda na mnie.

\- Pomogłem ci, kiedy ty miałaś _problem_. Nie zadawałem pytań ani nie starałem się cię zawstydzić.

Rumienię się i spuszczam wzrok.

\- Spróbuj – kontynuuje – zwrócić mi tę przysługę.

\- Chce pan, żebym panu pomogła? – pytam zbita z tropu. Nie mam pojęcia, co on próbuje mi powiedzieć.

Jego oczy rozszerzają się na ułamek sekundy.

\- Nie! – zaciska powieki i bierze głęboki, uspokajający oddech. – Proszę, żebyś zostawiła to tak**,** jak jest. Nie zadawaj więcej pytań.

Patrzę na niego dłuższą chwile.

\- W porządku – poddaję się w końcu.

Wyraźnie odpręża się na te słowa.

Mały kawałek chleba.

Dwie szklanki wody.

Jak długo człowiek może przeżyć na chlebie i wodzie?

Pewnie niedługo się dowiemy.

Opuszczamyformalności i po prostu zaczynamy jeść.

Tęsknię za światem na zewnątrz.

Za mamą. Tatą. Harrym. Ronem.

Za Hogwartem.

Mam wrażenie, jakbym była uwięziona w ciemnej dziurze.

I jakby czas się zatrzymał.

Trudno mi jest wyobrazić sobie, że świat na zewnątrz wciąż… idzie do przodu.

Nic się nie zatrzymało tylko dlatego, że ja przestałam być tego częścią.

Przywyknięcie do tej myśli nie jest łatwe.

Lekcje wciąż się odbywają. Ron i Harry ciągle są w Hogwarcie. Moi rodzice nadal chodzą do pracy.

A ja siedzę tutaj.

\- Dziękuję za odepchnięcie mnie wczoraj – mówię nagle.

Wiem, że wczorajsze wydarzenia to ostatnia rzecz, o której chciałby teraz rozmawiać, ale _ja_ muszę o tym pomówić.

Cisza mnie dobija.

Wygląda na to, że nie wie co odpowiedzieć i w końcu postanawia zachować ciszę.

Ale ja _potrzebuję_ rozmowy.

Jak mogę go do niej sprowokować?

\- Bywałam już wcześniej całowana.

Obrzuca mnie twardym spojrzeniem, ale wciąż nic nie mówi.

\- Nie chcę, żeby pan myślał, że to był mój pierwszy pocałunek – ciągnę.

Cisza.

Aż w końcu się odzywa:

\- Przestań nazywać to… to…

\- Pocałunkiem?

Spina się.

\- To co się stało, było przyciskaniem moich ust do twoich. Ty się nawet nie poruszyłaś. To było jak… przyciskanie ust do kamienia.

Jestem trochę wstrząśnięta tym zdaniem.

\- Och.

Uważa mnie za kamień.

Cóż, to…

Cisza.

\- To co się nam przytrafiło jest obrzydliwe. Chore. Odrażające – warczy. – I poza tym… to nic w porównaniu z tym, co mogli nam zrobić. Albo co zrobią nam w przyszłości.

Przytakuję, zamykając oczy.

Pamiętam coś.

Powinnam mu powiedzieć?

\- Byłam na tym przyjęciu w lecie – mówię cicho, przerywając ciszę.

\- Słucham?

\- Nigdy nie wychodziłam na imprezy, ale chciałam to naprawić. To było w świecie mugoli.

Patrzy na mnie, słucha cierpliwie z czymś na kształt zdziwienia wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- Poznałam tę dziewczynę, Joannę, a ona namówiła mnie, żebym wpadła na przyjęcie, które organizowała u siebie w domu – wyjaśniam, uśmiechając się pod nosem. – Impreza była całkiem inna, niż przypuszczałam. Wie pan, jakie one są u mugoli?

Otwiera szerzej oczy, unosi brwi i przytakuje:

\- Wyobrażam sobie.

\- Wszyscy byli pijani i zostałam sama. Wtedy tamten chłopak podszedł do mnie. Wydawał się miły. Trochę irytujący, ale nie chciałam być niegrzeczna, więc dalej z nim rozmawiałam.

\- Panno Granger…

\- Wtedy – ciągnę, ignorując go – powiedział, że chciałby mi coś pokazać. Na piętrze.

Cisza.

Mija kilka długich chwil milczenia, aż w końcu głośno przełykam ślinę i mówię dalej.

\- Jaka ja byłam głupia. Miał mi coś do pokazania! A to przecież nawet nie był jego dom!

Wbijam wzrok w dłonie.

\- W chwili, kiedy znaleźliśmy się w pokoju, zamknął drzwi i… wskoczył na mnie. Dosłownie. W pierwszej chwili byłam w kompletnym szoku, ale zaraz zaczęłam się bronić. Co on wyprawiał? Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Spanikowałam, zaczęłam krzyczeć. Ale on był zbyt pijany.

\- Panno Granger – mówi powoli Snape. – Czemu mi o tym opowiadasz?

\- Bo chcę, żeby przestał mnie pan traktować jak małe dziecko. Nie musi pan ukrywać przede mną przykrej prawdy mnie ciągle chronić. Widziałam różne rzeczy, przeżyłam wiele. Potrafię to znieść. Może pan ze mną rozmawiać.

Patrzy mi głęboko w oczy, a ja ze wszystkich sił próbuję się nie rozsypać.

\- Dobrze – przytakuje w końcu. – Jak sobie życzysz, panno Granger.

\- Dziękuję.

Cisza.

\- Co się potem stało? – pyta, a ton jego głosu mnie zaskakuje. Delikatny.

Potrząsam głową.

\- Był pijany. Jakoś udało mi się go odepchnąć i uciec. Wybiegłam z pokoju, z domu, biegłam całą drogę do domu.

Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego mu to wszystko opowiadam. Nie mówiłam o tym nikomu.

A teraz _on_ wie.

Ze wszystkich ludzi – profesor Snape.

Dlaczego mu o tym powiedziałam?

Jego twarz przybiera mroczny wyraz.

\- Czy został za to ukarany? – pyta.

To pytanie mnie zaskakuje.

\- Nie.

\- Dlaczego nie?

W jego oczach dostrzegam gniew.

\- Nie wiem. Nigdy więcej go nie widziałam.

Cisza.

Strażnicy wrócili.

Nie spodziewałam się tego.

Myślałam, że mamy dla siebie resztę dnia, zanim znowu ich spotkamy.

Najwyraźniej nie.

Lider uśmiecha się do nas i już wiem, że nie przyszli z nami rozmawiać.

\- Coście tacy spięci? – pyta. – Na wasze szczęście, mamy tylko kilka minut, więc pomińmy formalności i przejdźmy do interesów.

Wyjmuje z szaty nóż.

Wciągam powietrze zszokowana i instynktownie się cofam. Wbijam wzrok w narzędzie w jego rękach.

To coś innego.

Nawet jeśli różdżka może być znacznie bardziej niebezpieczna, widok ostrza jest bardziej przerażający.

Mam problem ze złapaniem tchu. Przenoszę wzrok na profesora Snape'a. Wygląda na spokojniejszego ode mnie.

Nagle strażnik rzuca nóż na ziemię.

Co?

\- Opowiem wam, co wydarzy się tu dzisiejszej nocy – odzywa się lider. – Jedno z was zrani drugie, a właściwie… potnie je. Pytanie brzmi, kto będzie tym rzeźbiarzem?

Chore.

Skurwysyny.

Mój wzrok ląduje na nożu leżącym na podłodze.

\- I nawet nie próbujcie nas atakować – dodaje strażnik. – Przekonacie się tylko, że to bezsensowne.

Cisza.

\- Więc? Jak będzie?

Nie wiem.

Musimy to zrobić.

Konsekwencje byłyby pewnie znacznie bardziej bolesne.

\- Nie umiecie się bawić – strażnik uśmiecha się złośliwie. – Do niczego was nie zmuszam, a wy jeszcze nie dołączyliście do zabawy.

Nagle profesor Snape podchodzi do noża i go podnosi. Połowicznie oczekuję od niego, że zaatakuje strażników, ale nic takiego się nie dzieje. Nie robi nic lekkomyślnego.

\- Ojej, profesorze! – śmieje się strażnik. Chciałbyś coś wyciąć w cieleswojej uczennicy?

Zamieram w oczekiwaniu na jego odpowiedź.

Odwraca się do mnie w milczeniu. I podaje mi nóż.

\- C-co? Nie, nie, nie. Nie m-mogę tego zrobić – bełkoczę, potrząsając głową.

\- _Możesz_ – oświadcza, a ton, jakim to mówi, nie pozostawia miejsca na dyskusję.

\- Ja mam wysoki próg czucia bólu, naprawdę, profesorze – przekonuję.

\- Nie zranię swojej uczennicy – odpowiada zimno. – Ty to zrobisz.

Ale ja nie chcę.

W jego oczach jest… prośba.

Co takiego?

Teraz rozumiem.

Nie mogę go do tego zmuszać. Byłoby to z mojej strony samolubne, gdybym zażądała, żeby zrobił mi krzywdę. I tak czuł się już winny wczorajszych wydarzeń, a to by tylko dolało oliwy do ognia.

Drżącą ręką przejmuję od niego nóż.

\- Cóż – mówi strażnik. – Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym się czuł zaskoczony.

Patrzę w oczy profesora, a on kiwa głową. Zupełnie jakby miało mi to pomóc.

\- Które miejsce byłoby najlepsze? Hm? – lider uśmiecha się pod nosem. – Klatka piersiowa.

Profesor Snape natychmiast zrywa z siebie szatę i rzuca ją na materac, po czym zaczyna rozpinać koszulę. Jego twarz pozostaje niewzruszona.

Biorę głęboki oddech i zbieram w sobie całą odwagę.

Mogę to zrobić.

\- Napiszesz słowo… „zdrajca" – mówi strażnik, a ja zdumiona otwieram szerzej oczy.

Zdrajca?

Dlaczego?

\- Pośpiesz się, szlamo, mamy tylko parę minut.

Szybko spoglądam na nagą klatkę piersiową przede mną.

Blizny. Tak wiele blizn.

\- Zrób to, Granger – mówi nagle Snape.

Przytakuję i unoszę nóż tak, że dotyka jego skóry.

_Oddychaj, Hermiono._

To nic w porównaniu do tego, co mogliby chcieć, żebyś zrobiła.

Przygryzając wargę, przyciskam nóż do jego skóry, próbując wyciąć pierwszą literę.

Nic się nie dzieje.

Biorę głęboki oddech i próbuję ponownie, wkładając w to tym razem więcej siły.

Pojawia się krew.

Niedobrze mi.

Profesor się spina, ale to jego jedyna reakcja.

Podnoszę wzrok i spostrzegam, że jego twarz przybrała twardy wyraz, a wzrok ma wbity w jakiś punkt na ścianie.

Muszę kontynuować.

Pierwsza litera jest już skończona.

Staram się robić je jak najmniejsze.

Z.

D.

R.

A.

J.

C.

A.

Wreszcie kończę.

Puszczam nóż, który upada na podłogę obok mojej stopy, a następnie znika, kiedy strażnik macha różdżką. On sam zaś podchodzi bliżej, żeby przyjrzeć się wynikom mojej pracy.

\- Imponujące – mówi, skupiając swoją uwagę na Snape'ie. – Mam nadzieję, że to będzie ci przypominać największą pomyłkę twojego życia.

A potem wychodzą.

Tak po prostu.

Jak gdyby nic się nie stało.

Spoglądam na swoje dłonie. Dostrzegam na drobne ślady krwi.

\- Przepraszam, profesorze – szepczę.

\- Dobrze się spisałaś – odpowiada tylko.

\- Czuję się okropnie.

\- To nic takiego, nawet się mocniej nie wbiłaś. Niedługo się zagoi.

\- Ale blizny pozostaną.

Wzdycha, podchodzi do swojego materac**a** i siada na nim, ścierając krew z klatki piersiowej.

Bez obaw o to, co może mi powiedzieć, zbliżam się do niego i przy nim siadam.

\- Panno Granger? – spogląda na mnie zdziwiony.

\- Proszę, tylko na chwilę.

\- Twój materac nie jest dość wygodny?

\- Proszę.

Wzdycha z irytacją, ale nic już więcej nie mówi.

\- Dlaczego _zdrajca_? – pytam cicho.

Nieruchomieje na chwilę, po czym wraca do zapinania koszuli, nie racząc mnie żadną odpowiedzią.

Nie tego się spodziewałam.

Patrzę w ciszy, jak dopina ostatnie guziki i nakłada szatę. Potem po prostu siedzimy w milczeniu.

Zamykam na chwilę oczy i wówczas przypominam sobie coś jeszcze.


	13. Dzień trzynasty

_**Dzień trzynasty**_

Gdzie ja jestem?

Rozglądam się jednym okiem i wszystko wokół wydaje mi się dziwnie… _nieznajome_.

Unoszę drugą powiekę i mrugam kilka razy. I wtedy to do mnie dociera.

Nie jestem na moim materacu, dlatego loch wygląda tak dziwnie. Patrzę na niego z innej niż zwykle perspektywy.

Natychmiast podrywam się i siadam. Profesor Snape siedzi na krześle w rogu. Patrzy na mnie dziwnie.

\- Bardzo przepraszam – mamroczę. – Czemu mnie pan nie obudził?

To już drugi raz, kiedy kradnę jego materac. Jak w ogóle mogłam zasnąć nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy?

\- Cóż, próbowałem – odpowiada. – Ale wtedy zaczęłaś chrapać i zrozumiałem, że to bezcelowe.

\- Ja nie chrapię!

\- Doprawdy? – unosi brwi. – W takim razie proszę o wybaczenie, musiałem cię pomylić z innym dzikowłosym, wszystkowiedzącym stworzeniem śpiącym na _moim_ materacu.

\- Ja nie chrapię – powtarzam i wstaję, rozprostowując ręce nad głową.

Rzeczywiście dobrze mi się spało. Żadnego przewracania się z boku na bok, żadnych koszmarów.

\- Trzynasty dzień – mówi gorzko Snape.

Spoglądam na niego.

\- Wcale się tak nie wydaje, prawda?

Milczy.

\- Czasem mam wrażenie, że jesteśmy w tym lochu od zawsze – przyznaję cicho.

Znów nie dostaję żadnej odpowiedzi.

Wzdycham, zdając sobie sprawę, że nasza poranna konwersacja właśnie dobiegła końca.

\- Profesorze – zaczynam. – Myśli pan, że znaleźli kogoś na pana miejsce?

Obrzuca mnie chmurnym spojrzeniem i dociera do mnie jaką głupotę powiedziałam.

\- To znaczy… - próbuję się poprawić. – Na zastępstwo na czas pańskiej nieobecności.

Jednak jego spojrzenie się nie zmienia. N

aprawdę go zdenerwowałam.

Muszę nauczyć się najpierw myśleć, a dopiero potem mówić.

Zawstydzona spuszczam wzrok, mając nadzieję że ten niewygodny moment szybko minie.

\- Nie wiem – mówi w końcu. – Jest kilka osób, które by się do tego nadawało.

\- Ale z pewnością byliby słabym zastępstwem.

Spogląda na mnie, mrużąc oczy.

\- Panno Granger, możesz sobie darować. Nie mogę ci teraz dać żadnych punktów.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi – uspokajam go. – Naprawdę tak myślę.

Nie wierzy mi.

\- Jest pan najbardziej surowym nauczycielem, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałam. Wymaga pan wiele, ale to dlatego, że chce nas pan, żebyśmy się uczyli.

Uśmiecha się pod nosem.

\- Jesteś pewna, panno Granger? Może po prostu jestem takim dupkiem?

\- Nie wierzę w to.

\- Dla własnego dobra powinnaś być mniej naiwna.

Nie odpowiadam, rozważając jego słowa. Tak tylko po prostu powiedział. To nie może być prawda. Jestem pewna, że za jego zachowaniem stoi coś więcej, więcej niż widać na pierwszy rzut oka.

\- Ale zapewniam cię, nie jestem wampirem – mówi nagle, a ja spoglądam na niego wielkimi oczami. – Jestem w pełni świadomy – kontynuuje – plotek krążących na mój temat w społeczności uczniowskiej. Przy okazji, nie jestem też nietoperzem.

Nie mogę powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Cóż, dobrze wiedzieć.

Musi być już dobrze po południu, a oni wciąż nas jeszcze nie odwiedzili.

\- Co z pańską… klatką piersiową? – krzywię się odrobinę na wspomnienie wczorajszych wydarzeń.

Nie odpowiada mi od razu, co mnie niepokoi.

\- Profesorze?

\- Swędzi.

\- Mogę jakoś pomóc?

\- Nie – kręci głową. – Postaram się oczyścić to skaleczenie, kiedy następnym razem będziemy w łazience.

\- Może byłoby lepiej, gdyby dopuścił pan do rany trochę powietrza…

\- Nie będę zdejmować koszuli.

Rumienię się.

\- N-nie to miałam na myśli. Może powinien ją pan rozpiąć? Chyba nie chce pan, żeby wdała się infekcja.

Przez chwilę rozważa moje słowa, aż w końcu spogląda na mnie.

\- Nie przeszkadzałoby ci to?

\- A dlaczego miałoby mi to przeszkadzać?

\- To raczej dosyć niestosowne.

\- Profesorze – przewracam oczami – niech pan pomyśli, gdzie jesteśmy. Przytrafiały nam się już naprawdę gorsze rzeczy.

Przez myśl przechodzą mi wspomnienia wszystkich wspólnych kąpieli pod prysznicem, ale natychmiast je odpycham.

Wzdycha i przytakuje. Przesuwa szatę i odrobinę rozpina koszulę.

Odwracam wzrok, bo nagle czuję się trochę niekomfortowo. Nie spodziewałam się, że tak będzie.

Moje oczy powoli odnajdują drogę do niego i nie mogę się powstrzymać od zerknięcia na jego klatkę piersiową. Przyglądam jej się z zainteresowaniem. Nigdy nawet nie wyobrażałam sobie, że kiedykolwiek zobaczę profesora Snape'a z rozpiętą koszulą. Ani, że zobaczę inne fragmenty jego skóry, niż te na rękach i twarzy.

Potem dostrzegam cięcia. Rany, które mu zadałam.

_Zdrajca_.

Zalewa mnie fala poczucia winy.

To byłam _ja_. To ja mu to zrobiłam.

Szybko zmuszam się do odwrócenia wzroku, zanim on zauważyłby moje spojrzenie.

\- Potrzebuje pan znów chwili samotności? – przerywam ciszę.

\- Co? – patrzy na mnie zszokowany.

\- Znowu mogę się trochę ociągać – mówię. – Jeśli by pan chciał.

\- Nie – odchrząkuje. – Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

\- Jest pan pewien?

\- Całkowicie.

\- Panno Granger.

Zaskoczona spoglądam na niego z nadzieją.

Ta cisza mnie dobija.

Gdyby zdecydował się na rozmowę ze mną, byłby to dla mnie szczyt szczęścia. Mogłabym pogadać o czymkolwiek, serio.

\- Tak?

\- Tak się zastanawiałem – mówi. – Może to byłby dobry pomysł, żebyś nauczyła się podstaw Oklumencji.

Otwieram szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia.

\- S-słucham?

Spogląda na mnie z irytacją.

\- Wiesz, czym jest Oklumencja, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, że wiem! To sztuka zamykania swojego umysłu przed Legilimencją. Słowo „oklumencja" pochodzi od łacińskiego occlude, co oznacza „ukrywać" – odpowiadam.

\- Wiem, czym jest Oklumencja, Granger. Twoje definicje nie są mi do niczego potrzebne.

Zmuszam się, by zacisnąć usta i czekam na dalszy ciąg jego wypowiedzi.

\- Mamy mnóstwo czasu i rozsądnym byłoby zrobienie z nim czegoś pożytecznego – wyjaśnia. – Ta umiejętność może ci się przydać w przyszłości.

\- Oczywiście! – przytakuję. – Ale to wymaga dużo siły woli i, podobnie jak przetrwanie klątwy Imperius, ogromnej psychicznej i emocjonalnej dyscypliny. To też metoda powstrzymania wpływu Veritaserum.

\- Granger, znowu cytujesz mi fragmenty podręcznika.

\- P-przepraszam.

Jestem szalenie podekscytowana! Zawsze chciałam nauczyć się tej sztuki, ale nigdy nie miałam okazji.

\- Nauka Oklumencji zajmuje wiele czasu, a niektórzy nigdy nie osiągną mistrzostwa – wyjaśnia profesor Snape. – Ale myślę, że nie zaszkodzi spróbować.

\- Dobrze – przytakuję – ale… Myśli pan, że ja mam jakieś szanse, żeby się w tym wyszkolić?

\- Nie proponowałbym ci tego, gdybym w to wątpił.

Wypełnia mnie duma. Potem strach. Co jeśli okażę się nie dość zdolna? Mogę się tylko ośmieszyć.

Zanim którekolwiek z nas zdążyłoby coś powiedzieć, wkracza strażnik. Mnie wskazuje jako pierwszą.

W końcu znów jesteśmy sami.

Jestem naprawdę zdenerwowana. Nigdy nie miałam prywatnych lekcji u profesora Snape'a, ale z opowieści Harry'ego wynikało, że jest na nich jeszcze bardziej wymagający niż zwykle.

\- M-może pan to robić bez użycia różdżki? – pytam.

\- Oczywiście – mówi drwiącym głosem.

\- Czytał pan w myślach któregoś ze strażników?

\- Tak, ale nie znalazłem niczego użytecznego.

Biorę głęboki oddech.

\- To jak zaczniemy?

\- Usiądź na krześle.

Posłusznie wykonuję polecenie. Nerwowo oblizuję usta, a przez myśl przebiega mi, że to wszystko może być niczym więcej, jak jednym wielkim błędem.

Staje naprzeciwko mnie i nagle zaczyna mi przypominać nietoperza. Z mojego miejsca sprawia wrażenie przerażająco wysokiego, a ja czuję się przy nim jak mała dziewczynka.

\- Sprawdźmy twoją siłę woli – mówi i nasze spojrzenia się spotykają.

Jest tak jakby ciemność opanowała nagle loch.

Oddech grzęźnie mi w gardle i ogarnia mnie oszołomienie.

To lekki nacisk na moją czaszkę, zupełnie jak tuż przed nadejściem bólu głowy.

Próbuję odwrócić wzrok od profesora Snape'a, ale okazuje się, że nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić.

Nacisk się zwiększa. Czuję jak coś przesuwa się wewnątrz mojego umysłu.

I wtedy nagle wszystko się kończy.

Mrugam kilkakrotnie, biorę parę krótkich oddechów.

\- T-to wszystko? – pytam, próbując pozbierać się do kupy.

Uśmiecha się złośliwie.

\- To była tylko mała próbka, zaledwie szybki podgląd, panno Granger.

Och, Merlinie.

\- Oczyść umysł z emocji – poucza mnie. – Ma być zupełnie czysty, _pusty_.

\- Łatwiej powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić – mówię cicho.

Ignoruje mój komentarz.

\- Zbuduj mury wokół wspomnień, które chcesz ukryć.

Przytakuję mimo że nie mam bladego pojęcia, jak mam to zrobić.

Spogląda na mnie intensywnym spojrzeniem swoich ciemnych oczu.

\- Jeszcze raz!

Oddycham za szybko, serce wali mi boleśnie.

\- Próbuję!

\- Widocznie nie dość mocno.

Nie wiem, ile godzin minęło. Mam wrażenie, że cała wieczność.

\- Dopiero zaczęliśmy! – próbuję się bronić. – Nie może mi pan po prostu wpakować wszystkiego na raz do gardła!

Wygląda na zaskoczonego. Patrzy na mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

W końcu odchrząkuje i zbiera się w sobie.

\- To jest nic, panno Granger – mówi zirytowany. – Szukam tylko na powierzchni, a ty wciąż nie próbujesz mnie odepchnąć.

\- Nie wiem jak!

\- Użyj mózgu!

Z mojego gardła wyrywa się desperacki jęk, ale spoglądam na niego.

\- Spróbujmy jeszcze raz.

Uśmiecha się pod nosem.

\- Przynajmniej jesteś bardziej uparta niż Potter. On chciał wyjść po pierwszych paru minutach.

Nie odpowiadam, jedynie wpatruję się w niego. Próbuję się skoncentrować.

\- Tym razem zapuszczę się dalej – uprzedza.

Nie reaguję.

I znów czuję jego obecność w moim umyśle.

Szloch wyrywa się ze mnie, gdy tylko Snape opuszcza moją głowę.

Mam wrażenie, że wszystko wokół mnie się kręci i mam problem z utrzymaniem się na krześle.

Boli mnie głowa. Jakby miała zaraz eksplodować.

Zobaczył za dużo.

Nie chciałam, żeby to wszystko oglądał. To były prywatne sprawy.

Moje rozmowy z Ronem i Harrym.

Moi rodzice.

Ja, kiedy próbuję rozczesać włosy, aż w końcu poddaję się i rzucam szczotką o ścianę.

\- J-jeszcze r-raz – zmuszam się, by to powiedzieć.

\- Nie.

\- Co?

\- Wystarczy na dzisiaj.

\- Ale niczego się przecież nie nauczyłam!

\- Mówiłem ci, że to bardzo trudne.

\- Mogę to zrobić! – upieram się.

\- Jutro.

\- Ale…

\- Granger, popatrz na siebie. Nie wytrzymasz kolejnej rundy.

Moja twarz tężeje.

\- Jeszcze jeden raz, profesorze.

Spogląda na mnie, a po kilku chwilach powoli przytakuje.

Biorę głęboki oddech.

Obrazy migają mi przed oczami.

_Hogwart._

_Ja, kiedy się uczę._

_Ja w bibliotece._

_Ja, kiedy oglądam treningi Quidditcha._

_Ja obserwująca Rona, gdy on nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy._

Nagle czuję jak uderzam ciałem w coś twardego.

\- Ty głupia dziewczyno! – syczy ktoś nade mną.

Rozglądam się i dociera do mnie, że leżę na podłodze.

\- Co się stało? – pytam. Boli mnie głowa.

\- Nie powinienem cię słuchać – mówi. Łapie moje ramię i pomaga mi dojść do materaca.

Opadam na niego, zmęczona i słaba.

\- Odpoczywaj – rozkazuje profesor Snape.

\- Jestem żałosna – mówię, zamykając oczy.

Tylko wzdycha.

\- Myślałam, że będę w tym lepsza.

\- Gryfoni zawsze mają najwięcej problemów z Oklumencją.

\- To znaczy?

\- Zbyt łatwo was sprowokować, nie potraficie kontrolować emocji.

Mam ochotę się kłócić, ale jestem zbyt zmęczona.

I śpiąca.

Zamykam oczy.

Jestem sama.

To pierwsze, co zauważam po przebudzeniu.

Nigdzie nie widać profesora Snape'a.

Przeszywa mnie panika. Szybko wstaję z materaca.

Gdzie on jest?

Wszystkie jego rzeczy zostały, ale on zniknął.

Uspokój się, Hermiono.

Pewnie po prostu poszedł do łazienki.

Ale… dlaczego mnie nie obudził? Czemu nie zrobili tego strażnicy? Dlaczego sama się nie zbudziłam? Drzwi zawsze robią przecież taki okropny hałas przy otwieraniu.

Co się dzieje?

Wciąż go nie ma.

Zapadła już noc.

Nie było też żadnej wizyty ze strony strażników.

Dociera do mnie też, że nie dostaliśmy dzisiaj jedzenia.

Ale to akurat ostatnia rzecz, którą bym sobie teraz zaprzątała głowę.

Nie mogę nawet jasno myśleć.

Panikuję.

Co się z nim dzieje?

Tęsknię za nim.

Loch wygląda bez niego koszmarnie. Przywykłam do widoku jego stojącego w kącie, siedzącego na krześle, wpatrującego się pustym wzrokiem w ścianę.

Ignorującego mnie.

Jak mógł tak po prostu zniknąć?


	14. Dzień czternasty

**_Dzień czternasty_**

Wciąż go nie ma.

Ani śladu profesora.

Ani śladu strażników.

Jestem przerażona.

Czuwałam całą noc, czekałam, mając nadzieję na jego powrót. Ale on nie wracał.

Musi być wczesny poranek, loch jednak wciąż jest pogrążony w ciemności.

Przerażające.

Pomieszczenie z każdą mijającą sekundą wydaje mi się coraz mniejsze i mniejsze. Czy zamknie się na mnie?

Próbuję normalnie oddychać. Czuję jak ogarnia mnie czysta panika.

Ta cisza.

Niemal bolesna.

Kiedy był tutaj profesor Snape, cisza irytowała, teraz zaś stała się _nie do zniesienia._

Jestem sama.

Zupełnie sama.

Strach ściska mi gardło i czuję, jak łzy wypełniają mi oczy. Minęło tak wiele czasu, od kiedy ostatnio płakałam.

Bez względu na to, co się działo i jak okropną sytuację stworzyli strażnicy, osadzając nas razem, tak było jednak łatwiej, ze względu na _jego_ obecność. Mogłam na niego liczyć, polegać na nim. Był dla mnie skałą, opoką.

A teraz odszedł.

W końcu pozwalam tym słowom wybrzmieć w mojej głowie.

Umarł?

On?

Nie. Nie. Nie.

Dlaczego mieliby go zabijać? Mało prawdopodobne, by to zrobili. Gdyby chcieligo zamordować, zmusiliby mnie, żebym na to patrzyła, prawda?

Gdzie on jest?

Może przydzielili mu inny loch, żeby go torturować?

Czy wróci?

Wciąż ani śladu Snape'a.

Chwila.

Jakaś okropna myśl zaczyna mi kiełkować w głowie.

Zwątpienie.

Co jeśli moje wcześniejsze obawy okazałyby się prawdą?

Może on naprawdę pracuje dla śmierciożerców?

Świadomość, jak bardzo jest toprawdopodobne, mrozi mi krew w żyłach.

Merlinie.

Wydawał się bardzo przekonany do uczenia mnie oklumencji. Widocznie chciał zdobyć dostęp do mojego umysłu, żeby wydobyć z niego informacje, których potrzebował. A potem sobie poszedł.

Wstaję, nie mogąc wysiedzieć w miejscu.

Jestem kłębkiem nerwów.

Wykorzystał mnie?

Czy teraz rozmawia z Voldemortem, przekazując mu wszystkie informacje, które ode mnie uzyskał?

Nie wiem, która z tych możliwości jest bardziej okropna.

Snape okazujący się złym człowiekiem czy Snape martwy.

Boli mnie brzuch.

_Naprawdę_ boli.

Ale nie jest to ten rodzaj bólu, co przy okresie, on już minął. Dzięki Bogu.

Po prostu chce mi się jeść.

Co jest właściwie sporym niedomówieniem.

_Umieram z głodu._

Zwijam się w kulkę i przyciskam głowę do materaca.

Głośny dźwięk wyrywa mnie z moich rozmyślań.

Natychmiast podnoszę się na równe nogi, a do lochu wchodzi strażnik.

Tym razem nie ma z nim nikogo.

Patrzę z przerażeniem, jak zamykają się za nim drzwi, a on unosi na mnie dziwne spojrzenie.

Nie wiem, jak je powinnam zinterpretować.

\- Gdzie jest profesor Snape? – pytam.

\- _Profesor Snape_ jest obecnie nieosiągalny.

\- Gdzie on jest? Wszystko z nim w porządku?

Przewraca oczami.

\- Powinnaś więcej słuchać, a mniej gadać.

Mimowolnie cofam się o krok i wzdrygam się, kiedy moje plecy dotykają ściany.

Strażnik uśmiecha się.

\- Wyjaśnijmy sobie, po co tu jestem.

Czekam w ciszy.

\- Otrzymałem zadanie przekonania cię do zmiany stron.

Prawie parskam śmiechem na te słowa, ale na szczęście powstrzymuję się w ostatniej chwili.

\- Dostałem pozwolenie – kontynuuje mężczyzna – na zrobienie wszystkiego, żeby odnieść sukces. Rozumiesz?

\- Chcecie, żebym dla was p-pracowała? Dlaczego? Jestem tylko zwykłą szlamą, prawda? Tacy jak ja z pewnością nie mają wstępu do waszych kręgów?

\- To prawda, jednakże Czarny Pan tym razem jest skłonny zrobić wyjątek. Dla ciebie.

Na wspomnienie Voldemorta wstrząsa mną dreszcz. Teraz wydaje mi się to bardziej realne.

Po kilku chwilach potrząsam głową.

\- Tracisz czas.

\- Tego rodzaju odpowiedzi po tobie oczekiwałem – mówi, wyjmując z szaty różdżkę.

Spinam się, ale próbuję to ukryć.

\- Zacznijmy jeszcze raz – mówi, przyglądając mi się. – Pomożesz nam?

Nie.

Nie.

Nie.

To słowo widzę w mojej głowie wyraźnie, ale z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nie potrafię jej wypowiedzieć. Otwieram usta, ale wzrok skupiam na różdżce. Stoję jak sparaliżowana.

Nie chcę już nigdy więcej czuć bólu. Jestem taka chora i zmęczona.

Strażnik uśmiecha się i podchodzi do mnie.

\- Sytuacja jest jasna, dziecko. Po prostu się zgódź, a wszystko **już** będzie w porządku. Zostaniesz zabrana do pokojów u góry, dostaniesz własną łazienkę i przyzwoity posiłek.

Zamykam oczy i biorę głęboki oddech.

\- Gdzie jest profesor Snape? – pytam słabym głosem.

\- Wszystko z nim w porządku. On już przystał na nasza propozycję.

Natychmiast otwieram oczy.

\- C-co?

\- Zabrało nam to całą noc, ale w końcu dotarło do niego, że to właściwa decyzja.

\- On… - urywam, bo nie mogę tego wypowiedzieć.

\- Teraz wszystko zależy od ciebie. Dokonaj dobrego wyboru. Jak profesor Snape.

O Boże.

Zostałam zupełnie sama.

\- Co powiesz, dziewczynko?

Mój wzrok powoli pokonuje drogę do jego twarzy.

\- Nie.

\- Co to było? – podchodzi bliżej.

\- Nie – powtarzam, tym razem z większą siłą.

Trzęsę się z paniki, strachu, rozczarowania, wściekłości, bólu.

Nie wiem, jak długo będę w stanie to wszystko znieść, ale nie zdradzę moich przyjaciół ani Zakonu. Nie zdradzę dobrych ludzi.

Strażnik wzdycha.

\- Ile masz lat?

\- Siedemnaście.

W sumie nawet nie wiem, dlaczego mu odpowiadam.

Jestem taka zmęczona.

\- Jesteś zbyt młoda, by umrzeć, dziewczyno – odpowiada. – Co powiedzieliby twoi rodzice? Chcesz ich zranić? Jeśli cię zabijemy, ciało zostawimy im na progu. Chcesz tego?

Niedobrze mi.

Żołądek mi się skręca i w duchu cieszę się, że niczego nie jadłam.

Kręcę głową.

\- Jesteś całkiem ładna, wiesz?

Co?

Przesuwam się nieco, bo bliskość strażnika jest dla mnie krępująca i niepokojąca.

\- Przepraszam za ścięcie Twoich włosów, ale to była konieczność – drąży, zbliżając się do mnie o krok.

\- Nie**.** – To wszystko, co jestem w stanie z siebie wykrztusić. – Proszę.

Nawet nie wiem, o co mnie pyta.

\- Cóż to by był za wstyd, gdyby twoje życie skończyło się w ten sposób.

Próbuję go odepchnąć, ale on jest silniejszy.

Nigdy wcześniej nie byłam tak przerażona. Nigdy dotąd nie byłam sama ze strażnikiem. Nie w ten sposób.

Nagle cofa się i oddala ode mnie, a ja znów mogę oddychać.

Ale to jeszcze nie koniec.

Jego różdżka wskazuje na mnie.

\- _Crucio_.

Uderzam ciałem o podłogę.

Szlocham, kiedy jest już po wszystkim.

Jak długo to trwało?

Godzinę? Więcej?

I jak wiele ciosów Cruciatusem?

Trzy? A może dziesięć?

Nie jestem pewna. Mój umysł nie pracuje należycie. Nie potrafię myśleć jasno.

Wygląda na to, że zimna podłoga stała się moim najlepszy przyjacielem. Nie mogę się nawet podnieść.

\- Dziewczyno – mówi strażnik. – Zmieniłaś zdanie? Cruciatus już mi się znudził. Może powinniśmy spróbować czegoś innego?

Nie reaguję.

Czy ja się w ogóle jeszcze boję?

Może Cruciatus w jakiś sposób uszkodził moją zdolność odczuwania.

Nagle drzwi się otwierają i spinam się, oczekując wejścia innego strażnika.

Ale to nie jest żaden z nich.

To… dziewczyna.

Spoglądam na nią zaskoczona, a ona wygląda na równie zdziwioną.

Z jej postawy wnioskuję, że tak samo jak ja jest tu więźniem. Ale sprawia wrażenie, jakby przebywała tu dłużej niż ja.

Merlinie, ona jest w moim wieku.

Strażnik chwyta jej ramię i popycha ją na ścianę.

Potem spogląda na mnie.

\- Ma na imię Rose.

\- C-co ona tu robi? – pytam.

\- To zależy od ciebie – odpowiada. – Jeśli zrobisz, co ci każemy, przeżyje. Jeśli nie…

Napotykam przestraszony wzrok dziewczyny. Wygląda na tak przerażoną, że nie jest w stanie mówić. Jej usta się nie poruszają, ale oczy błagają. Ona _żebrze_ o moją pomoc.

\- Nie… nie róbcie tego – szepczę do strażnika. – Ze mną możecie zrobić**,** co tylko zechcecie.

On tylko potrząsa głową.

Cisza.

Merlinie. Merlinie.

\- Zatem – zaczyna – czy przejdziesz na naszą stronę i będziesz nam pomagać ze wszystkich sił?

\- J-ja nawet nic nie wiem! Myślicie, że znam wszystkie informacje, ale tak nie jest! Nie wiem nic!

Teraz już naprawdę panikuję. Co powinnam powiedzieć, żeby ocalić tę dziewczynę?

\- To nie do mnie należy ocena. Jeśli nasz mistrz uważa, że masz potencjał, to go masz.

Kręcę głową.

To wszystko jest szalone.

Strażnik wzdycha z irytacją, po czym lekko potrząsa różdżkę**, **wskazując nią dziewczynę. Ta krzyczy, kiedy na jej szyi pojawia się długie cięcie. Zaczyna krwawić, ale na szczęście żyła pozostaje nienaruszona.

Zmuszam się do oderwania od niej wzroku.

\- Nie mogę.

\- To twoja ostatnia szansa – ostrzega mnie strażnik. – Ty albo jej życie.

\- _Nie mogę!_ – krzyczę.

\- _Avada Kedavra_.

Tak po prostu.

\- Nie! – wyrzucam z siebie okropny szloch, kiedy ciało dziewczyny uderza o ziemię.

Jest martwa.

Zszokowana zakrywam usta dłonią.

\- C-co ty zrobiłeś? – szepczę. – To nie była jej wina…

Nie jestem w stanie nawet płakać, wydaję z siebietylko jakiś dziwny odgłos.

Ledwie zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że strażnik do mnie podchodzi.

Klęka przy mnie.

Próbuję wstać, ale mi się nie udaje. Jestem żałosna.

Znów wskazuje mnie różdżką, więc zamykam oczy w oczekiwaniu na uderzenie zaklęcia.

Merlinie, nie chcę umierać.

Nie chcę, żeby ten ohydny loch był ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczę w życiu.

Nie chcę być sama.

Kiedy tak czekam, dociera do mnie, że nic się nie dzieje.

Ale…

Otwieram oczy i spoglądam w dół. Widzę, jak powoli rozpina moją bluzkę.

\- Nie! – protestuję, łapiąc materiał, próbując zrolować go na brzuchu.

Nagle jest już na mnie, zapiera się kolanami o ziemię po moich obu stronach. Próbuję go odepchnąć, ale moje ręce są tak słabe, że właściwie nie mogę nimi nawet poruszyć.

Następną rzeczą jaką słyszę jest dźwięk rozdzieranego materiału, kiedy siłą rozpina bluzkę. Guziki latają wszędzie.

Szamoczę się.

Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę.

Jestem o krok od bycia zgwałconą w tym brudnym lochu z martwą dziewczyną leżącą zaledwie kilka kroków ode mnie?

Spoglądam na nią i zauważam, że jej oczy są wciąż otwarte.

Wtedy coś we mnie eksploduje.

Nie mam pojęcia, skąd bierze się we mnie ta siła. Jeszcze przed chwilą byłam przecież zupełnie do niczego.

A teraz kręcę się pod nim, kopię, biję go i gryzę.

Zachowuję się jak zwierzę.

A jednak on wciąż jest górą. Oczywiście, że tak.

\- Masz całkiem przyjemne ciałko. Nic dziwnego, że profesor miał problemy z utrzymaniem rąk przy sobie – szepcze.

Odrażające.

\- Puść mnie! – wrzeszczę. Gardło już mnie boli od krzyku.

On jednak nie reaguje.

Nagle czuję jego zimne ręce na swoim brzuchu, czuję jak przesuwają się ku górze, _dotykają mnie_.

Jedną ręką unosi moją spódniczkę do góry i wówczas coś we mnie pęka.

Gryzę go w drugą rękę, żeby go rozkojarzyć, a w następnej chwili uderzam kolanem w jego męskość. Kopnięcie jest tak mocne, że mam pewność, że pozostanie mi po nim ślad.

Skręca się i stacza ze mnie, wydając z siebie krzyk bólu. Jego ręce wędrują do bolącej części ciała.

Odpełzam od niego i zatrzymuję się dopiero przy ścianie.

Czekam.

Strażnik wygląda, jakby strasznie cierpiał.

Odchrząkuje, a po kilku chwilach udaje mu się wyprostować.

\- Skończymy… innym razem. Nie myśl, że ujdzie ci to płazem. Tylko sobie wszystko utrudniłaś.

Wyrywa mi się westchnienie ulgi. Nie dbam o to, że może to zauważyć.

\- Za karę nie dostaniesz dzisiaj jedzenia.

Z tymi słowami opuszcza loch.

W tym momencie jedzenie akurat obchodzi mnie najmniej. Myślę tylko o tym, co niemal się stało.

Łzy spływają mi po policzkach. Kładę się na ziemi, próbując jakoś poskładać porwaną bluzkę.

Bezskutecznie.

Przyciskam dłoń do ust, żeby stłumić łkanie.

Jak do tego doszło?

Gdzie jest Zakon? Dlaczego nas nie uratowali?

Zamykam oczy, próbując zignorować obraz lochu i ciała martwej dziewczyny.

Mijają godziny.

Nawet się nie ruszam. Od wyjścia strażnika pozostaję w tej samej pozycji.

Boję się otworzyć oczy.

Nie chcę zobaczyć tej dziewczyny. Wiem, że powinnam ją czymś przykryć, ale nie mogę się poruszyć. Dlaczego ją tu zostawili?

Nagle znów słyszę ten potworny dźwięk.

Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

Postanawiam nie otwierać oczu. Mam nadzieję, że to tylko wyobraźnia płata mi figle.

Błagam, niech to będzie moja wyobraźnia.

Drzwi się zamykają.

Czuję czyjąś obecność.

Wstrząsa mną dreszcz. Próbuję powstrzymać łzy cisnące mi się do oczu.

\- Panno Granger.

Oddech więźnie mi w gardle.

\- Panno Granger.

Ten zimny, jedwabisty głos.

To naprawdę on?

Słyszę odgłos zbliżających się kroków, potem dotyk ręki na ramieniu. Wzdrygam się i otwieram gwałtownie oczy.

Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

To on.

Profesor Snape.

\- Pan… żyje – udaje mi się wykrztusić.

Mam straszną ochotę go uściskać z samej radości, że jednak żyje.

\- Jest pan t-tutaj – szepczę, uśmiechając się.

\- Jestem tu – odpowiada. Potem jego wzrok przesuwa się na dziewczynę leżącą przy jego materacu. – Co się stało?

Szybko podchodzi do niej i pochyla się. Po kilku chwilach odwraca się do mnie.

\- Nie żyje – mówi.

Przytakuję, a łzy przesłaniają mi widok.

\- To moja wina.

\- To znaczy?

\- P-powiedział, że zabije ją, jeśli odmówię pomocy im i…

Profesor Snape bierze głęboki oddech, a na jego twarzy odmalowuje się zrozumienie. Wstaje, podnosi swoją szatę z materaca i delikatnie okrywa nim dziewczynę.

Nie wydaje mi się, żebym jeszcze kiedykolwiek była w stanie dotknąć to ubranie.

Potem przenosi swoją uwagę na mnie, ostrożnie mnie obserwując.

\- Co jeszcze się wydarzyło?

Jeszcze mocniej przyciskam do siebie bluzkę i nie odpowiadam.

\- Panno Granger?

Wtedy coś zauważam.

Wygląda… inaczej.

Czyściej. Ma inne szaty. Wprost lśni czystością.

\- A co się działo _z panem_? – pytam zdziwiona. – Dlaczego pan…

Nie daje mi od razu odpowiedzi.

\- Więc to prawda? – Spinam się.

Próbuję się od niego odsunąć z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Jest pan po ich stronie!

\- Granger, uspokój się.

\- Ufałam panu. – Nie mogę nic poradzić na drżenie głosu. – Skąd pan to oglądał? Podobało się panu przedstawienie?

\- Nie wyciągaj pochopnych wniosków – mówi stanowczo.

Biorę głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić.

\- Powiedzieli mi, że przeszedł pan na ich stronę.

\- Panno Granger, to kłamstwo.

\- Więc gdzie pan był? B-byłam tu całkiem sama. Całkiem sama.

Wzdycha.

\- Zabrali mnie do pokoju i spędzili noc na przekonywaniu mnie do zmiany stron.

\- I… przy okazji sprawili panu nową fryzurę i ogolili?

\- Byli uparci i przekonujący.

Próbuję się ruszyć, ale przeszywa mnie okropny ból.

\- Gdzie cię boli? – pyta. Jest skoncentrowany, kiedy wędruje wzrokiem po moim ciele.

Śmieję się krótko.

\- Wszędzie.

\- Granger, powiesz mi w końcu, co się stało?

Odwracam od niego wzrok.

\- Przyszedł strażnik. Był sam.

\- Zapewniali mnie, że nikt nie zrobi ci krzywdy w trakcie mojej nieobecności.

Wyczuwam jego złość.

Cisza.

\- Co zrobił? – pyta powoli.

\- _Crucio_, głównie.

\- _Głównie_?

\- A potem… p-potem próbował czego**ś** innego, a… a ja byłam taka słaba i z-zmęczona i nie potrafiłam go powstrzymać, nie mogłam… nie mogłam nic zrobić.

\- Panno Granger – mówi zbolałym głosem.

Wiem, o co chce zapytać, ale nie ma odwagi.

Szybko potrząsam głową.

\- Do niczego nie doszło**.** – **Z**muszam się do słabego uśmiechu. – Myślę, że unieszkodliwiłam go na cały dzień.

Wyraźnie odpręża się na te słowa i zbliża się do mnie.

\- Chodź.

Przekłada mnie na materac, po czym cofa się o krok, wciąż uważnie mi się przyglądając.

\- Dlaczego im pan odmówił? – pytam cicho.

\- Widzę, że wciąż mamy pewne problemy z wzajemnym zaufaniem – mówi tylko.

\- Nie chciałam o tym myśleć… I w pierwszej chwili nie myślałam, ale… potem… - milknę.

\- Naprawdę myślałaś, że byłbym w stanie zdradzić Zakon, zdradzić dyrektora?

Chciałabym móc powiedzieć, że nie. Ale nie wiem.

Już niczego nie jestem pewna.

\- Rozumiem – mówi po chwili ciszy.

\- Co… co z nią zrobią? – pytam, spoglądając na tę biedną dziewczynę.

\- Nie zostawią jej tu, nie martw się.

\- Była taka młoda – szepczę. – Znał ją pan? Uczęszczała do Hogwartu?

Spina się.

\- Powinnaś odpocząć.

\- To wszystko moja wina.

\- Granger…

\- Powinnam była _coś_ zrobić. Patrzyła na mnie i…

\- Wśród ofiar nigdy nie brakuje niewinnych.

Cisza.

\- Odpocznij choć trochę – odzywa się ponownie.

\- A wciąż pan tu będzie, kiedy się obudzę?

Zadając to pytanie**,** czuję się jak małe dziecko.

\- Masz moje słowo – odpowiada.

Przytakuję i zamykam oczy, modląc się, żeby wszystkie te potworne wspomnienia dzisiejszego dnia zniknęły z mojej głowy.


End file.
